Little Whinging Pet Shop
by TheBeardedOne
Summary: A repository of story fragments for Harry Potter (which I do not own).
1. Author's Notes

Authors prologue for all stories.

.

The following chapters contain chapters that I wrote for certain stories which started promisingly… until my muse decided to relocate to an alternate dimension with no way of returning.

Needless to say (but I will say it anyway), this has left me with several dead stories.

I am therefore posting these aforementioned deceased articles of literature in the hope that someone out there (hint hint) can take the barely-connected ramblings which hover on the verge of insanity and through hard work and effort (or lots of alcohol) produce something readable.

To do so, just take the chapters and use them as a basis for your own work. Permission is granted in advance.

If you drop me a note once you've published your first chapter (that is the first chapter you wrote rather than copy-pasted or whatever), I'll place a link to it on my profile so that others can come and marvel at how your skill exceeds mine.

(Or laugh at your inability to spell and use the enter button. Whichever.)

For those who do not choose to pick up the gauntlet (£7.99 at all participating stores), the chapters ahead may yet inspire you to write your own fics.

Or you can simply laugh at them. Whichever.

I do have some stories I am working on, so do not abandon all hope.

Oh, who am I kidding. Despair away. See if I care.

Anyway, enjoy the story fragments.


	2. Hero Time

_J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all derivative rights._

_This is a collection of scenes for a planned Harry Potter story that never actually came together._

.

**Hero Time**

Scene Collection 1

.

Dumbledore poked at the device on the bookshelf with a worried expression. Although young Harry Potter was still at the Dursleys, where he had been placed five years previously, the blood wards had faded almost to nothing and were on the verge of shattering.

A second device wheezed and slowed, causing Dumbledore's frown to increase. _That_ device measured Harry's magical capabilities and it had almost stopped moving, indicating that Harry was at Squib level, almost a Muggle. Given that he had once been a potential Grand Mage, the loss of magic was… worrying.

He would need to go to Privet Drive to see what was going on.

.

Harry curled up in a ball of misery in his cupboard. Once again, he wondered what he had done to deserve his life.

"What are you doing here!?"

Harry blinked as Petunia shrieked in the hallway, then another voice spoke.

"I am here to run a few tests, Petunia. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?! Damn you, Dumbledore! You dumped the freak on us, you could at least take him…"

"_Stupify_!"

A thud sounded, then the old man sighed. "I shall remove your memory of this meeting later. Now, let's see… oh dear. Oh, Harry, you had such great potential, but it is gone. You were to be the greatest, the saviour… Oh dear. Well, at least I shall ensure that when you reach the age of majority, your family's wealth will go to those who are deserving."

Harry frowned. Saviour? Family wealth? What was that old man muttering about?

"_Obliviate_. Goodbye, Petunia, you will never see me again."

A crack sounded and Harry rolled over, his brain working furiously.

.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the Wizengamot and waited for the noise to decrease, a sad expression on his face. After a while, the witches and wizards attending the emergency session finished settling down and Dumbledore started to speak.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is with a heavy heart that I come before you, bringing truly heartbreaking news.

"Five years ago, our world was saved by a small boy, the Boy Who Lived, the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. He survived and Voldemort did not.

"But there was a hidden cost."

The slight murmuring amongst the members of the Wizengamot halted and Dumbledore almost smiled at the feeling of power caused by everyone listening intently to what he was saying.

"The curse did not slay young Harry Potter, but perhaps it would have been for the best if it had. Instead… instead it damaged his magical core. Yesterday, he lost the last of his magic.

"It is with great sorrow… that I must confirm that our saviour… is now a muggle."

The entire Wizengamot erupted in shoued questions and denials before Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"I have personally crossed his name out from the Book of Hogwarts as it would be greatly unfair for him to learn of our world, a world that will be denied him. I would not condemn any child to a life of knowing that they could not live in the world in which they were born. It is better by far that he grows up thinking only of himself as a muggle.

"I now call for a moment's silence in honour of his final sacrifice."

Dumbledore lowered his head as if in mourning and hid a smrk of triumph.

The secrets of the Potter line would be his in just over a decade.

Nothing could stop him now.

.

_The Blood Wards placed by Dumbledore around number 4 Privet Drive were a true masterwork of sourcery._

_Using the sacrifice performed by Lily Potter, Dumbledore had placed an enchantment around the house that blocked owls, that hid the area from any magic user not keyed into the wards and which cast a _fidelius_ varient that prevented anyone from noticing anything wrong with how Harry was treated._

_But he had made a single mistake._

_He had planned to fuel the wards from the feelings of love that he expected Petunia and Vernon Dursley to have for their nephew. In the absence of that love, the wards instead latched onto the most powerful source of energy that they could find._

_Harry Potter._

_The wards drained his magic only slightly faster than it could replenish, but even as his magical core developed to counter the drain, the drain increased until Harry could no longer support it and the wards started to break down, fading away even as they tried to pull more energy to repair themselves._

_The wards collapsed half an hour after Dumbledore placed a line through Harry's name and shut down the instruments monitoring the Boy Who Lived._

_As a result, Dumbledore missed what happened when Harry's magical core no longer had the constant drain on it._

.

Vernon Dursley swore as he stomped in from work. The greatest deal that he had ever been responsible for had fallen through and even though it hadn't been his fault (as confirmed by his boss), he still had to take some responsibility for it.

His foul mood got worse as he saw an odd light suddenly flare around the door of the cupboard under the stairs accompanied by a shrill, fading screech and he slammed a fist against it.

"Boy! What are you doing?!"

His answer wasn't verbal, but instead took the form of the cupboard wall exploding outwards, slamming him against the other side of the hall. The same not-quite-an-explosion ripped the stairs out of their frame, sending them onto the landing. A brief flicker of motion followed and the front door slammed shut as Vernon pulled himself to his feet.

"BOY!"

.

Harry ran as fast as he could, not realising that he was outpacing most vehicles because of the magic snapping through his body. He had no idea of what had just happened, but he knew that he'd be blamed for it, so he ran, not realising that he was leaping over cars and even houses as he headed south through the gathering dusk, hoping to find somewhere to hide.

His mad dash came to a sudden end when he crashed into someone, sending them into a wall.

"Whoah! That was _amazing_!"

Harry looked round and his eyes widened at the sight of a lady in a wheelchair.

"You knocked him out!"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." The lady smiled as she wheeled herself forwards. "I'm Sandra, who are you?"

"…Harry…"

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Sandra said, catching his hand and shaking it. "Now, what do you say we get out of here before that bastard wakes up?"

.

Scene Collection 2

.

Harry stared at the book in his hand, as did Sandra.

"How did you _do_ that?"

Harry relaxed. There was no condemnation or anger in her question, just simple curiosity.

"I… don't know. I just… wanted the book."

"Wow." Sandra said, rolling closer. "Hey, perhaps you're telekinetic! Ummm, can you grab that?"

Harry looked at where she was pointing and saw one of the three juggling balls that Sandra occasionally used. Reaching out, he concentrated hard on sending an invisible rope out to pull it to him in the manner of his favourite superhero, Spider-man.

The ball leapt off the shelf and smacked into the palm of his hand.

"Amazing!" Sandra breathed. "It's almost like magic!"

"I don't have magic." Harry protested. "Dummydore said so."

Sandra paused, giving him an odd look. "Wait. Dummy… Dumbledore!? Are you Harry _Potter_?"

Harry swallowed. He'd never actually told her his last name.

"My sister's a witch." Sandra said in explanation. "I had the choice, but after the accident… well, let's just say that everyone agreed that learning magic wasn't a good idea for me."

Harry nodded, although he didn't really understand.

"Anyway," Sandra said. "If you are Harry Potter, then that means that you are one of the richer members of the magical world."

"Dummydore said that my wealth would go to the deserving." Harry reminisced and Sandra growled.

"That bastard! All-right. As soon as you hit eleven, we're going to Gringotts to claim your position as Head of House."

"But…"

"And we're going to work on your magic." Sandra added. "My sister was killed by the Dark Lord, but I know enough to get you started."

Harry nodded.

"And you need to start studying martial arts." Sandra added.

"What?"

.

Harry slowly went through the Katas he had been taught while Sandra watched approvingly. Part of the reason for her pride was that over the last few years Harry had learned to control his magic in such a way that, like now, he could walk on any surface, even the ceiling.

His magic could manifest as ropes that allowed him to swing from solid objects, ropes he could lengthen or shorten at will, while he could also create a shield that acted like a sci-fi forcefield or a kinetic blast that could topple a tree (as they had accidently discovered one day in the park).

Harry finished his final Kata and dropped to the floor, landing lightly on his feet, then he looked at Sandra in surprise as she handed a small box to him.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry opened the box, then he frowned at the sight of the small model broom inside it. Lifting it out, he gasped as it expanded to become a full-sized broomstick.

"It's a Cleansweep Seven, one of the better brooms for learners." Sandra said. "There are instructions in the box and you can practice in the woods if you promise to be careful."

Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow, we are going to go to Diagon Alley." Sandra said and Harry spun to look at her in shock. He had heard several stories about it, but had never expected to actually see it himself.

"We'll visit Gringotts so that you can claim your inheritance." Sandra explained. "As the last of a Noble House, you can do that now that you are eleven."

Harry nodded.

.

Scene Collection 3

.

Albus looked out over the soon-to-be-sorted First Years, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face that belied the anger underneath.

The inflow of galleons into his vault from the Potter Vault had dried up without warning and when he went to Gringotts to find out what had happened, he had been informed that the House of Potter had a new head, one who had cancelled the transfers.

Who it was, he had no idea. It couldn't have been Harry since Squibs were not capable of making the magical connection with a Lord's Ring, but he wasn't aware of any other Potter who could have claimed the title.

The first student stepped up and Albus pretended to pay attention as his mind churned.

He would have to find out who the new Lord Potter was if he was to have a chance of gaining the wealth of that house.

For the good of Wizarding Society, obviously.

.

Harry stared at the burned ruin that had once been the Pottery, the ancient home of the Potters.

"If you wish, Gringotts can recommend several trustworthy builders who can build it anew." Account Manager Slashblade said. Harry nodded, then he grinned.

"Out of curiosity, can Granite be transformed into anything?"

"Granite?" Slashblade echoed in surprise. "Yes, briefly, but the magic wears off quite fast. Why?"

"What would happen if it were turned into water, poured into a large mold and allowed to revert?"

Slashblade's eyes opened wide. "It would hold the new shape…"

"I want a tower." Harry said with a grin. "And are there such things as floating chairs? I want one for Sandra."

"I can have a small flying carpet made to order…" Slashblade agreed after a few seconds of thought. "Where did that idea come from?"

"Cartoons."

Slashblade nodded, making a mental note to check to see what they were.

"How long to build the tower?"

"With your idea and enough builders, a couple of days after you finalise the design."

"Great, know any good architects?"

.

A crack of apparition marked Lucius Malfoy's arrival outside Number 4 Privet Drive. Looking round, he glared at the Sold sign in the front garden.

"Bloody muggles." He grumbled as he turned to leave, only to stumble on the kerb and fall straight into the path of a car.

.

Draco Malfoy paled as he read the letter that had arrived for him from Gringotts.

What in Merlin's name had his dad been doing in a muggle slum?

"Hey, you look like you've seen a Potter." Blaise Zabini joked and Draco turned the letter slightly so that the dark-skinned lad could read it.

"Bloody hell!" Zabini whistled. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Lord Malfoy!"

.

Scene Collection 4

.

"What the…?"

Harry grinned as Sandra stared in shock at the large door tucked behind the main staircase. Through the doorway, another room could be seen with floor-to-ceiling windows showing the London skyline.

"It's a Portal." Harry explained. "Cost me over a hundred thousand Galleons to have it installed, but it links the Tower to the Penthouse in london. I didn't want you to have to leave your friends behind."

Sandra reached out and hugged him, then she floated through the archway.

"What if someone sees it?" She asked, turning round, then she blinked. Instead of an arch, there was a large oil painting hanging on the wall showing a static view of Hogwarts. A moment later, Harry emerged from the wall, grinning.

"It's hidden on this side." He laughed, then he ducked back through the portrait. Sandra shook her head as Harry stuck his own head through, then moved left and right, making it look like his disembodied head was floating.

"Whooooooooooooo, I'm a floating head!"

"Idiot." Sandra sighed fondly, then she looked round.

"So, the Tower is your secret base?"

"Yep." Harry said as he re-emerged from the Portal. "I always wanted to be a hero like Spider-man…"

"And you're richer than Bruce Wayne." Sandra interjected. "Fine, but not yet. We'll wait a few years."

"Awwwwwwww."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Afternote.

The idea was that Harry would become the first Superhero, patrolling London with Sandra acting as his mission control. He would eventually be joined by Sirius Black after he escaped Azkaban and hunted down Pettigrew, proving his innocence.

With Lucius Malfoy dead, the Basilisk wouldn't be released, but Draco would find the Diary and be used by Voldemort as his new host.

Harry's powers are –

Telekinetic ropes that he fires from his hands, using them like Spiderman's web-swinging

A telekinetic shield

Telekinetic blasts

Magical speed/strength boosts

Wall/ceiling/water walking

Harry would learn actual magic from Sirius and Remus. After Malfoymort launches a series of attacks that cause the Statute of Secrecy to be broken, Harry goes public as a hero and confronts Malfoymort, defeating him by means of his "superhero abilities". Voldmort abandons Malfoy, alerting Remus to the realisation that he isn't fully dead…


	3. Hermione'c Cat (expanded in ch 25)

Another story idea which was abandoned after finding a superior version of it had already been written.  
The extract is from Arrows of the Queen, written by Mercedes Lackey and published in 1987.

.

**Hermione's cat**

.

Transformation scene

.

Boy peeped out through the air vent set in the door to his room under the stairs, staying back far enough that the light shining through wouldn't reflect off his eyes but so that he could still make out what was on the screen in the living room.

It was coming to the end of the programme and on the screen was a large, black jaguar looking after several smaller ones. Boy's eyes briefly filled with tears as he watched the cubs snuggle up to their mother.

Footsteps alerted him and he quickly (but silently) folled himself up in the tattered sheet that served as his bedding, making sure that he was facing away from the door. The darkness of his cupboard briefly lifted as the door opened, then closed.

"The freak's asleep." Ver'on rumbled as the television was switched off. Another set of footsteps announced Tuni was leaving the living room and dust fell on Boy as the two went upstairs.

'_I wish that I could be like those cats and have someone to snuggle up to.'_ Boy thought as his eyes closed. _'I really, really, really wish…'_

.

It is a little-known fact that almost every single magical spell has its roots in accidental magic.  
The levitation charm was the result of an adult witch seeing her daughter playing with a wooden bird that she had made fly. Knowing that such a thing was possible, the witch experimented, finally creating the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell that duplicated what her daughter did.  
Colour changing charms, protective shields, flying brooms, all of them were created as ways of duplicated on purpose what children could do almost unthinkingly.  
Even the Killing Curse was based on accidental magic, a young girl who protected herself from a rapist.  
The Animagus Transformation was another such spell derived from accidental magic. Due to the complexities of the spell, very few witches and wizards ever learned it, and none of them fully explored the possibilities, such as _slightly modifying_ their base form.  
But in the end, all magic boils down ro a desire for something to happen, the determination to make it happen and the drive to achieve the end result.  
A wish could fulfill those requirments.

.

When the door was flung open by Tuni, Boy was roused from his sleep by a high-pitched scream. Startled, he dashed out of the cupboard, then came to a halt, looking at his reflection in the television.

He was a cat!

Tuni's screams grew louder and Harry heard the _thud_ of Ver'on's feet hitting the floor. Making a quick decision, he ran to the back door and hurled himself onto the door handle, using his weight to pull it down and open the door. Landing on the ground, he ran out past the bins and through the hedge at the back, intent on escaping into the wider world.

.

Reaction Scene

.

Dumbledore appeared in the deepening dusk and strode up the path to Number 4 Privet Drive. Casting a silent _Alohomora_ at the door, he stormed into the house, finding all three people in the living room, watching the television.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Petunia gasped and Dumbledore cast a spell to hold them all immobile.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore ground out. "What did you do to him?"

"He ran off and good riddance!" Vernon snapped angrily. "We never wanted him anyway!"

Dumbledore glared at him, using his Legilimency to examine his memories, then he paled.

"You kept him in the cupboard under the stairs!"

"It was too good for a freak like him!" Petunia whined. "He was a freak just like his mother!"

Dumbledore sagged as the enormity of his mistake crashed home on him.

.

Meeting scene

.

Hermione was _bored_. She had had enough of her cousins. While they were older than her, they were just so _stupid_ and didn't even understand things like the Hobbit. They could barely follow things like the Jungle Book!

Her brooding introspection was cut short by a rustling and she stood up, looking at the bush that was shaking slightly.

"Hello?"

There was no answer and Hermione moved slowly towards the bush.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Hermione almost screamed in shock as a cats head suddenly thrust forwards, through the leaves of the bush. The shock was enough that she fell backwards, landing on her backside as her eyes remained transfixed by the cat.

"Mweow?"

"Oh, you're _beautiful_!" Hermione whispered as the cat looked at her. Her eyes met its bright green eyes which shon brilliantly against its black fur, fur that was marred only by a silvery jagged line of white fur above his left eye.

The cat slowly uncloiled from its shelter in the bush and stalked oer to her and Hermione blinked at the sight of its ribs showing.

"Oh you need food!" She gasped. "Wait here!"

Luck was with her and the kitchen was empty. She grabbed a handful of leftover meat cuts, shoved them into a bowl and scampered back into the garden.

"Here, here's some food."

The cat looked at her as she put the bowl down, then it started to eat quickly, purring as it did so.

"I think I'll call you Bagheera." Hermione said, causing the newly-named cat to look at her before returning to its meal. "If only I could take you home with me…"

The cat looked at her again, its head cocked slightly.

.

Hermione scrambled into the back of the car as her parents said goodbye to her aunt and uncle, then a slight brushing sensation caused her to look down at her feet, where a pair of familiar eyed looked up at her.

"Bagheera?"

Bagheera nodded and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are… you coming with me?"

Another nod answered her and Hermione smiled widely,then she gasped.

"I… we'll have to hide you when we get home!"

.

Growing Up Scenes

.

Hermione sat in her little open-fronted shelter in the back garden, reading her newest book. Bagheera lounged across the desk just behind her, his head resting on her shoulder as he followed her moving finger.

"…all of them, more than friends; they were kin." Hermione read. "The important kind, soul-kindred. Her family. Her _real_ family. _This_ was where she'd belonged all along: as she'd told Skif, it had just taken her this long to see it.  
"And with a lighter heart, she turned back down the path that led to the Collegium.  
"The Collegium – and home."

Hermione closed the book and leaned back, resting her head against Bagheera's flank.

"I liked that." She half-whispered and Bagheera nodded.

"Mmmmheee ttooooo."

Hermione reached up and stroked Bagheera between his ears, smiling as his eyes slitted with pleasure.

"Hermione! Dinner time!" A distant voice called and Hermione sighed.

"Coming, mother!"

"Tooommmorworrw?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled as she rose from her comfortable pose. "Love you!"

"Luuvvv yeuuuu tooo." Bagheera mewed back as he rose and stretched before quickly licking Hermione on her cheek. Giggling, Hermione dried her cheek on her sleeve, kissed Bagheera on his forehead and then trotted off.

.

Hermione trotted into the garden, dressed only in her one-piece swimsuit. Runnign to the sheltered area that contained her shelter, she spread out the rug and then dashed back to the house to grab the jug of squash, a cup and a shallow bowl. Returning to the rug, she smiled at the sight of Bagheera sprawled along one side.

"You look almost like a fur rug." She said teasingly and a green eye cracked open to look at her.

"You're just jealous of my perfect hair." He shot back and Hermione was torn between admiration for his lack of a feline accent (who knew that ventriloquism was so useful) and annoyance at the reminder of her frizzy hair of doom (as her dad had jokingly nicknamed it). Unable to decide, she simply flopped onto the rug, then she rolled to press her spine against Bagheera.

"Not studying today?" The dark feline teased and Hermione _huff_ed in amused annoyance.

"There's more to life than studying." She declared, ignoring Bagheera's sudden snickering. "What?"

"There's more to life than studying?" Bagheera repeated in amusement. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione smiled. "It's all your fault, you taught me how to relax."

"I'm a cat." Bagheera sniffed. "Of course I'd know all about relaxing."

Hermione giggled as she luxuriated in the heat from the sun and the warmth of the cat at her back, then she wrinkled her nose.

"You've been eating moles again."

"They're tasty." Bagheera protested.

"They make your breath stink!"

Bagheera snorted and dropped his head to the ground.

.

The Letter

.

Hermione and her parents (Dan and Emma) exchanged glances as the grey-haired lady sat down.

"So, why are you here, miss…?"

"McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall." The woman said, pulling a parchment envelope out of her cloak. "I am here because your daughter has some unusual abilities. Have you ever noticed anything odd happen, especially when your daughter was emotional?"

Hermione's parents exchanged looks and Minerva nodded.

"Your daughter is magical. I mean that in the most literal sense. She has magic and needs to learn to control it. If she doesn't… then her magic will be bound and her memories… and _yours_ of this meeting will be removed from her mind."

"And what effect would having her magic bound have?" Dan asked slowly.

"It would be taking away a part of her." Minerva sighed. "Untrained magic is often dangerous, which is why it must be either trained or bound. If bound… those who have their magic bound tend to have shorter lives, losing as much as a decade or two from their allotted span. They are aware at some level that they are missing something, but they do not know what."

"And what does training magic entail?" Dan enquired.

"At Hogwarts school, your daughter will be taught how to control her magic, how to channel it to perform spells, charms and enchantments."

"And what can magic _do_?" Emma asked. By way of an answer, Minerva stood up, then she seemed to shrink and morph into a tabby cat.

"Can I learn that?" Hermione squealed, looking up from her letter and Minerva reverted back to her human form.

"The Animagus transformation is very complex, most students do not even try it, although when you have passed your OWLS, I would be happy to teach you, assuming your grades are good enough."

Hermione nodded, then her gaze fastened on the bottom of the letter.

"It says I can have a cat, an owl or a toad. I have a cat…"

"You do?" Emma asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yep. Are there any limits on the type of cat I can have?"

"I do not believe so." Minerva said slowly and Hermione bounced out of her chair.

"Wait here! Bagheera! Bagheera!"

All three adults exhanged confused glances as Hermione rocketed out of the room,then Emma scramed as her daughter re-entered, followed by a large cat that was almost waist-height to her.

"Mum, dad, this is Bagheera. He's my cat."

"Actually, you are my human, but I'll let it slide." Bagheera replied and all three adult's jaws dropped. "What? Have you never met a talking cat before?"

.

The Train

.

"Who are you?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. Staring at her was a blond boy wearing obviously-expensive clothing and flanked by a pair of bulky lads that looked like bodyguards.

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" The boy repeated with a sneer. "I don't remember any Granger family in the wizarding society."

"I'm the first witch in my family…" Hermione started and the boy's sneer grew more pronounced.

"You're a _mudblood_?"

"No, she's _my_ human." A voice growled and the black shape that the boy had mistaken for a bundled cloak unfolded itself into a giant cat with very sharp teeth. "She is under my protection. _You_, on the other hand, are _prey_. You smell like a ferret, and I enjoy ripping out their insides and feasting on them. I'm feeling rather hungry…"

The boy paled before running away with his bookends following.

"Coward." Bagheera sniffed.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors afternotes._

_My plan was to have Harry remain as Bagheera for the first three years, sniffing out Quirrelmort (man with two scents) and Pettigrew (rat who smells like a man). In the second year, Bagheera and Hermione would end up facing the Basilisk, killing it although Bagheera would get bitten and be saved by Fawkes (although it would change him so that his claws could extrude poison)._

_Harry's true identity would be revealed in the fourth year when his name comes out of the Goblet and a tracking spell reveals who he really is. After learning that her cat is really human, Hermione would then study how to be an Animagus under Sirius, finally learning to become a large cat herself._

_Beyond that… yeah. No clue._

_Edit - The stories that paralleled this one are  
Growing Up Kneazle (_Highly_ recommended)  
The Accidental Animagus (Recommended)  
The Natural Animagus (meh...)  
Wolf (Recommended)_


	4. The Inevitable Rejection Letter

_The inevitable rejection letter._

_Because all HP authors have to do this and/or a Marriage Law fic…_

.

.

.

Deputy Headmistress McGonogall.

I admit that I was quite surprised to have your letter to my ward delivered by an owl. May I congratulate whoever applied the multiple charms to the bird, allowing it to subconsciously bend time and space to get to where it needs to without having to fly thousands of miles.

Before I continue, please allow me to fill you in on some history.

Young Harry Potter came to my attention almost six years ago, when a quest of mine happened to take me past his house and I saw that he had been locked out for the night because he hadn't managed to weed the garden properly.

Realising his potential, I took him in and raised him. His accidental magic intrigued me and Harry and myself worked together to determine its limitations and utilisations. Within three years, we had managed to train his power so that he remotely could move things at will and even teleport short distances.

Harry's magical prowess was greatly enhanced when I and a few mages of my acquaintance created a magical staff so that he could focus his power. At the same time, they removed the soul leech on his forehead (which was apparently done in such a way that it caused the demise of the spirit that relied on it). Since then, he has grown into a very healthy and intelligent young boy.

Although I have overseen his magical education so far, I have not actually participated in it since most of my magic relies on music as its medium. Nevertheless, I can confirm that young Harry is enjoying his lessons, not only in magic but in courtly graces, swordsmanship, chivalry and many other useful subjects.

A month ago, young Harry became the apprentice of my friend Korendil and is learning the ways of knighthood from him. As such, I am afraid that I cannot allow Harry to attend your school as not only would it interrupt his lessons, it would also be seen as a grave insult to all of Elfhame Misthold and such an insult would be dealt with in a very severe and probably lethal fashion.

Prince Arvin has already contacted the Goblins of Gringotts regarding Harry's inheritance and asks if the true secret keeper of the failed fidelius, the rat animagus Peter Pettigrew, has been caught and punished for his betrayal. Harry's Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, has been retrieved from the prison of Azkaban, tried and found innocent by Prince Arvin and has been re-united with his Godson.

I extend my sincere apologies for any inconvenience that this has caused, but I must remind you that the will of an Elven Prince is not to be taken lightly.

May you live in health and happiness.

Eric Banyon.

Bard of Elfhome Underhill.

_Minerva, contact Remus and tell him that the damned rat is alive. He'll know what the bastard looks like._

_I never betrayed James and Lily. This I swear on my honour as a Marauder._

_Find that damned rat._

_Sirius._

.

.

.

.

.

.

This letter brought to you by the Bedlam's Bard series by Mercedes Lackey.


	5. Lord Potter

_Scenes from another Potter-fic that failed to work out._

.

**Lord Potter**

.

"_And so I, the son of Merope Gaunt, descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, decided that I needed to be feared._" The shade of Tom Riddle stated, puffing out his chest in remembered pride. Waving the wand, his full name of _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ flowed into the air in flaming letters, then rearranged itself. "_I created a _new_ personae for myself, a name that would cause the world to tremble before me and let me claim what I was owed and denied!_"

As a shocked Harry watched, the letters moved to form the phrase _I Am Lord Voldemort_.

.

Harry lay in the hospital bed, leafing through the book that he had asked for and which a surprised Poppy Pomphrey had fetched for him. A few beds over, Ginny Weasley was asleep, recovering from the posession that had almost claimed her soul.

Harry read a certain paragraph very carefully, then he grinned as he checked a second book.

At long last, he would be able to escape his _oh-so-caring_ relatives.

And it would _really_ annoy Draco and Snape.

Perfect.

Reaching out one hand, Harry frowned in concentration and Gryffindor's Sword appeared in his hand.

"What did Dumbledore say? Only a _true_ Gryffindor can summon the sword?" He mused. "Hmmm, I wonder..."

.

"And so, we end another wonderful year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Before we have our feast… You wished to say something, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he walked up towards the front of the hall, ignoring Snape's sneer. "I do indeed. By the Laws of Magic, I, Harry James Potter, do hereby confirm that I have defeated one Tom Marvolo Riddle three times in mortal combat and, as such, claim from him the position of the Head of the Slytherin Line by right of conquest. So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be!"

Harry thrust his right hand into the air as he finished the chant and a burst of magic briefly blinded everyone, fading to reveal a ring shaped like a snake on Harry's finger.

"Let all know that I am now Lord Slytherin." Harry said with a smirk.

"This… this isn't possible!" Snape yelped and Harry turned to face the shortest professor.

"Professor Flitwick, may I avail myself of your services? I assume that you can draw words in the air and move the letters."

"I can." Flitwick squeaked. "What do you want me to write?"

"The name Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you please." Harry replied, then he waited as the half-goblin waved his wand, causing the words to appear.

"Now, if you can move the following letters in this order, please. I, space, A, M, space L…"

As Harry continued several gasps and screams sounded, rising to a crescendo as the last letter was moved. A cannonblast charm from Flitwick shocked everyone into silence.

"I defeated him when I was a baby, I defeated him last year when he was possessing Quirrel and I defeated him and his Basilisk three days ago." Harry stated. "I am the _new_ Lord Slytherin and…"

Harry raised his other hand, causing Gryffindor's Sword to appear in it, "I am the Chosen of Gryffindor as well."

A pin would have sounded deafening in the Great Hall and Harry smirked as he turned to the shocked Dumbledore.

"I believe that this makes me an adult in the eyes of the law. Professor Flitwick, may I impose upon you once more to escort me to Gringotts tomorrow to claim my inheritance?"

"Of course, Lord Slytherin." Flitwick chuckled as beside him, Snape opened and closed his mouth in impotant rage.

.

"You really set a wyvern amonst the nifflers, my Lord." Flitwick chuckled as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry glared at the Floo, then sighed.

"Please, it's just Harry. Only those I dislike need to use my title."

Flitwick nodded as he led the way to the back yard of the Leaky Caudron.

"I thought that Snape would have a heart attack."

"It's a shame I didn't get any points for killing the Basilisk," Harry sighed, "But the look on Draco's face when he realised that I was really Lord Slytherin… I wonder how long before it hits the papers?"

The two of them chuckled as the archway opened, then they began walking to Gringotts.

"I may need your advice, Professor."

"Please, outside the school, it's Filius, or Flitwick if you need to be formal." Flitwick chuckled. "I'll be glad to help."

.

Harry glared at the now-quiescant parchment that held the Last Will and Testament of his parents, then he looked up at the goblin who was overseeing the process.

"Please arrange to have a copy of this will sent to every newspaper and magazine in the Wizarding World." He growled. "Since I am already a legal adult thanks to my position as Lord Slytherin, we don't need to worry about that bit, but I'll take the Potter Ring now."

"As you wish." Snarlfang said, passing across a wooden box. Place this on your hand and it will merge with the ring you already wear."

Harry nodded and opened the box. Pulling out the signet ring, he placed it on his finger, blinking as a small burst of magic fused it with his Slytherin Ring.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter." Flitwick said. "Regarding the Will, may I make a suggestion?"

.

Barnabus Cuffe stared at the originator of the story that had (literally) walked into his office.

"Let me see if I have this right." He finally managed. "Sirius Black never received a tiral and so, if he isn't given one, with Veritaserum, you are going to simply abandon the Wizarding World?"

Harry nodded. "I know you received a copy of the Potter Will, which was _not_ executed before today, and which suggests that _someone_ has been trying to control me. As such, I have very little reason to remain in the Wizarding World and many reasons to leave. My oath-sworn godfather getting a proper trial would be a reason to stay."

Barnabus nodded, scrabbling for a quill and some parchment.

.

.

.

.

.

_This was intended as a "Harry breaks free" type of story, but many of them have been done already and I couldn't think of a way to make this one unique._

_Hopefully it'll inspire someone._


	6. Lord Potter 2

_More scenes from another Potter-fic that failed to work out._

.

**Lord Potter Extra Scenes**

.

Malfoy's Reaction

.

The main story in the Daily Prophet caused quite a few wizards and witches to pale, either in fear or fury depending on which side of te Wizarding Civil War they had been on.

* * *

_Boy-who-lived to become Boy-who-left?_

_In a series of shocking revelations, Harry Potter, the defeater of the half-blood Voldemort, indicated that he was seriously considering leaving the Magical World forever._

_In the course of an interview in which he revealed that Tom Riddle, the wizard who became the most feared Dark Lord of a generation was in fact the product of a liaison between an inbred witch and a muggle father (see page 5 for further details), Lord Potter (also known as Lord Slytherin through the Rites of Conquest)made the following statement._

"Sirius Black swore the Godparent Oath. If he _had_ betrayed me and my family to Tom Riddle, the Oath would have stripped away his magic.

I have discovered that the previous administration decided to imprison Sirius without giving him a trial. As there hasn't been any move to correct this travesty of justice, I am preparing to leave the Wizarding World as it has failed me too many times. I have already submitted the paperwork to withdraw from Hogwarts since I have faced life-threatening situations there both years that I have attended."_ – (See page 8 for further details of Lord Potter-Slytherin's Hogwarts experiences.)_

_Upon further questioning, Lord Potter-Slytherin revealed that he was placed into the so-called care of now-disowned relatives who hated magic and mistreated him because of that hatred, forcing him to live in a cupboard for almost a full decade…_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stared at the paper in horrified, impotent rage. The Dark Lord had been the result of the union of an outcast, _incestuous_ family and a muggle. Even Harry _Bloody_ Potter had _two_ magical parents.

The pages covering Harry's two years at Hogwarts were worse, in their own way. If his son had reported the truth rather than whinge about how favoured Potter was, he would not have made the move that had cost him his house elf.

The boy was far, far more dangerous than he had previously assumed. Anyone who could kill a sixty-foot long Basilisk would require watching.

Discreetly.

.

Dumbledore's Reaction

.

Dumbledore sighed as he re-read the article, then he looked at the small pile of parchment on his desk, one next to a far larger pile.

The smaller pile was topped by a notice of potential withdrawal, stating that Harry Potter-Slytherin lacked faith in Hogwarts but had yet to decide whether or not to withdraw the last of the House of Potter from Hogwarts.

Any attempt to contact him would apparently sway the decision, and not in the way that Albus would prefer.

The other pile consisted of panicked responses from the Wizengamot, demanding to know why, as the leader of the Wizengamot, Albus had failed in his duty to ensure a fair trial for Sirius Black.

Albus sighed and pulled a blank piece of parchment towards him, then he looked up as the floo suddenly flared.

"Cornelius." He said and the head in the fireplace stared at him.

"Albus! He's gone!"

"Harry?" Albus gasped and Cornelis shook his head.

"Black! He's escaped!"

.

Harry's Tower

.

Harry smirked as he looked up at his new home. Since he'd read several books indicating that wizards lived in towers, he'd arranged it so that a tower formed the center of his new home, rising sixteen storeys into the air, although the middle part was more of a pillar than a tower with each of the eight levels consisting of a single room with a spiral staircase twining round the rune-generated partially-enclosed zero-gravity cylinder (with cushioning charms at the top and bottom) that he had asked for and which allowed him to go between levels with ease. The top five levels (which included the top balcony/roof) flared outwards to form a wider cylinder with two open rooms so that he could use his broomstick to fly up to the top and land in a sheltered area.

The top of the tower also doubled as his preferred quarters.

Around the base of the tower, the bottom three levels connected to and were braced by three three-storey wings spreading outwards which in turn connected to an outer wing which ran two-thirds of the way round, meaning that he had two enclosed gardens and a open approach to the large front doors. The rear wing was a library, stocked with books that had been stored in the Potter vault at Gringotts, while the rest of the building consisted of various function rooms and several guest apartments. Underground, another four levels descended like an inverted cone, providing basements and foundations in one.

Dobby had been ecstatic about the new building and was overseeing the new Potter Elves as they cleaned it and kept the gardens under control.

The actual building had been constructed in under a fortnight due to goblin construction teams using temporarily-transfigured granite with the result being that the entire building was a single piece of granite with no seams or weak points.

A movement in the shrubbery caught Harry's attention and his eyes widened as he saw a large dog staring at the Potters Tower. A moment later, the dog stepped out and seemed to ripple and stretch, turning into a dark-haired man.

"Bloody hell!" The man gasped. What am I looking at here?"

"My home." Harry said and the man jolted as he realised that he was not alone. Spinning round, the former dog froze in shock.

"Merlin!" He gasped. "Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Who are you?"

"I… I'm your godfather." The man managed to say as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "You probably don't remember me, you used to call me _Pafoo_. I'm Sirius Black, I was one of your father's closest friends."

.

"Wheeeeeee!"

Harry shook his head with a grin as Sirius flew up the zero-G cylinder. As he reached the top, the runic charms absorbed his momentum, then reversed it, sinding him flying back down again.

"Dobby thinks that dogfather be wanting to live there."

Harry nodded in response to Dobby's comment as Sirius, now in his Padfoot form, zoomed up past them again with his tongu hanging out and ears flapping due to the speed of his ascent. A few seconds later, the dog zoomed back down,barking happily and Harry sighed.

"I wonder if the DMLE has responded to the note that Sirius Black is masquerading as Ron's rat yet?"

.

Amelia Bones stared in shock at the unconscious wizard lying on the dining table of the Burrow.

"That isn't Sirius Black." Kingsley Shacklebolt finally managed.

"That… that's _Peter Pettigrew_!" Tonks burst out. "I remember him from when I was young! But he's dead! Black killed him, so what is he doing here?"

"I have no idea." Amelia admitted. "I think I need to check the records of his trial."

.

Sirius looked upblearily as Harry dropped something that rustled in front of him.

"Urrrr, wha'?"

"You spent far too long in that tube with the bottles of firewhisky." Harry said with a startling lack of sympathy. "Drink your potion, then read the paper."

Sirius reached out for the five bottles in front of him, then growled as the first two proved to be illusions. Damn Prongslet, pranking him while drunk. Finally finding the solid one, he managed to drink it down, wincing at the taste, then grabbed at his head in agony.

Within seconds, the lancing pain had gone and Sirius reached out for the paper while planning his revenge for the…

His thoughts came to a sudden stop as he saw the headlines.

* * *

Death Eater Pettigrew Captured

Lord Black Cleared Of All Charges

* * *

Harry grinned as Sirius' delighted _Wahoooo!_ Echoed up the stairs.


	7. The Letter Of Negotiation

_Author's Note – All characters are owned by Warner Bros and Disney._

.

Dear Professor McGonogall.

Thank you for the most fascinating piece of correspondence delivered to my son. I must point out, however, that you seem to have missed a few details.

The most important one is that Harry is already a Magus. He has learned not only how to cast spells from the _Magus' Grimoire_, which I acquired several decades ago, he has also taken instruction from Puck, a close and valued friend of mine, in the ways of Sihde magic.

It has been fascinating, and very instructive.

Although I myself am not magical, I knew almost every detail of young Harry's life within a year of finding him being beaten by his cousin while I was overseeing the move of my newest home from Scotland to the top of my skyscraper. Seeing a spark of intelligence in him, I arranged to adopt Harry, giving him a home where he could thrive, and thrive he has.

In terms if education, Harry, although only eleven, has already attained his High School Diploma (which probably means little to an insular society such as yourself) and is continuing his studies. He is also good friends with the Gargoyles which live in my castle and has helped me to form a mutually beneficial working relationship with them, avoiding several situations that would have damaged the trust between us. Physically, Harry is very fit and is only a single grading away from becoming a Black Belt. His accuracy with firearms is incredible and he regularly beats me in our monthly competitions.

Magically, Puck has stated that Harry is one of the strongest human mages he has ever encountered, even more so since he removed the soul fragment residing in the scar on Harry's forehead. Apparently the fragment was from a dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle who made several soul reliquaries in his search for immortality, costing himself his sanity in the process.

Puck was rather offended by this and has since acquired all of the reliquaries and purged them of their soul fragments.

I have the relics on display in the Great Hall of my castle. Apparently they are quite magical. The Diadem, for instance, imparts quite a bit of knowledge on the wearer, but only for so long as it is worn.

One of my trusted associates is transcribing the knowledge for future generations.

As for the Potter Fortune, I have had it relocated to Gringotts America and overseen its investing in the magical and mundane worlds. Puck has also reclaimed the Cloak from your Headmaster.

I am certain that he will understand.

I have no real issue with my eldest son attending your school and Harry is excited with the possibility of learning a new type of magical tradition. Nevertheless, I must insist that your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, come to my castle to explain why Harry was placed with those totally unsuited for him under such shoddy and ill-thought out wards, wards which Puck fixed and moved, along with the monitoring spells which, now that you have opened this letter, have been broken.

I look forwards to some learned discourse.

Yours sincerely,

David Xanatos

Xanatos Enterprises

* * *

_Young Harry is our friend and a member of our clan._

_Your headmaster had better explain himself or he will face our wrath for abandoning Harry._

_Dictated by Goliath of Clan Wyvern_

_Scribed by Owen Barnett_

* * *

Professors.

My mother has taken quite an interest in young Harry, so if you let anything happen to him, not only will you face Titania's wrath, you will also face mine.

Be aware that I would perfer Harry to remain here. Alexander adores him.

Yours.

Fox Xanatos.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yep, a Gargoyles crossover._

_Why Disney tries to ignore one of the best cartoons they have ever made, I have no idea._


	8. Harry Potter Of El - Prologue

_This was meant to be a crossover with a valid reason for Harry to have the powers of Superman, but I couldn't figure out a proper way to get the scenes to gel properly, or which way the story should go._

_Edit 5/09/15 - Re-reading it, I realized how to make the prophecy work better for this story... by adding an _e_ to the word _Born_. Same sound, radically different meaning..._

.

**The Chosen One**

.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

The rocket ship soared off into space as the planet it had departed from trembled with ever-growing explosions and reactions. Soon, the surface of the planet seemed to fragment and shatter before exploding outwards, hurling all of it remaining mass towards the uncaring heavens.

Although the sensors of the rocket ship noted the destruction, its control computer didn't care. All of its processing cycles were on the task it had been set.

To carry its precious cargo to a new world.

.

_Borne to those who have thrice defied him…_

"Bloody hell!"

James looked up from where his wife lay, crying her heart out, the stillborn form of their son lying in a small coffin on the table. A moment later, the back door slammed open and James' best friend, Sirius Black, scurried in with a wailing bundle in his arms.

"James!" He shouted. "A metal muggle thing landed in the garden despite the wards and it contained a small child!"

James blinked, then rose to his feet. Stepping to Sirius' side, he stared at the small, black-haired baby. The baby blinked at him and James looked over at his insensate wife.

"Sirius…" He whispered. "You remember when you told me about your mother's threat to blood-adopt someone else to take your place as heir after she killed you… do you remember the ritual?"

Sirius nodded slowly, then his eyes widened.

"But Lily…"

"I know, she won't accept it." James replied quietly as he pulled his wand out. "But she doesn't have to know. I'm sorry, Lils, but I'll need a bit of your blood. _Stupefy. Obliviate_."

Sirius moved over to the dead child and used his wand to remove some of the blood from the corpse.

"This just feels _so_ wrong." He sighed, not noticing that his control over the spell had slipped and a small bit of his blood was in the vial as well. "Well, let's do this before I come to my senses."

.

_Borne as the seventh month dies…_

Lily leaned back on the sofa, nursing her son as James paced the room. With a contented sigh, Harry released her nipple and fell asleep.

As she adjusted her top, James gently placed Harry in his cot and Lily smiled at the tenderness that he showed. While it still bothered her that she couldn't _remember_ actually giving birth to Harry, it didn't matter as her green-eyed son was a healthy, happy baby.

Rising, she paused as the Floo flared and a familiar head appeared.

"Albus?"

"Lily, James." Albus said and Lily's eyebrows shot up at his intense tone. "Thank Merlin I managed to reach you. I'va already sent the ongbottoms into hiding and you need to hide as well!"

"What?" James asked in shock. "Why?"

.

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…_

Voldemort scowled as he looked down at the body of the mudblood witch who had come within an instant of killing him with a silent cutting curse. Stepping over her cooling corpse, he strode to the cot where the young Harry Potter was watching him.

"So, You are the one with the power to vanquish me." He sneered as he raised his wand, pausing as the glistening of blood on Harry's forehead caught his attention. "Hah! Once you die, I shall rule forever! _Avada Kedavra_!"

As the curse flashed from Voldemort's wand, briefly lighting the room in a sickly shade of green, Voldemort briefly saw Harry's eyes seem to glow red, then suddenly everything was pain and he fell into darkness.

.

_And either must die at the hand of the other…_

Peter Pettigrew, former Marauder, traitor, Death Eater and spy for Voldemort, scuttled up the stairs and peeked into the room, his eyes widening in horrified shock as he saw his master falling, his body seeming to collapse and evaporate. Something hit his foot and he looked down to see Voldemort's wand resting against his toes. Scooping up the wand, he turned and ran down the stairs, completely failing to notice the unconscious but alive form of Harry Potter with a scar on his forehead.

A scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

.

_For neither can live while the other survives…_

Petunia Dursley opened her front door to collect the morning milk, then she froze as she saw the basket on her doorstep. For a long minute, it failed to penetrate, then she screamed.

"Pet?"

Vernon thundered down the stairs and came to a halt, staring over Petunia's shoulder.

"Pet… what is that?"

Petunia reached down and picked up the note atop the basket with a trembling hand. Opening it, she whimpered.

"Pet?"

"My sister and her husband are dead…" Petunia whispered, "And that _bastard_ Dumbledore wants us to look after their freak of a son! Read the note!"

Vernon skimmed through it quickly with a speed and precision honed by his years of managerial duties and growled.

"They… they're _threatening_ us! If we don't keep this brat here, they'll attack us!"

Petunia nodded, then her expression firmed. "Then we'll keep _it_, but I won't let it act freaky like _she_ did."

"_We_ won't let it." Vernon said, enfolding Petunia in a hug as he glared at the small boy sleeping in the basket. "We won't."

.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be borne as the seventh month dies…_

Albus sat in his chair and looked at the stacks of letters written to Harry Potter by the grateful wizarding world. With a regretful sigh, he Vanished the letters unread and leaned back, deep in thought.

He needed Harry to come to the Wizarding World without any preconceptions. The outlook of a Muggleborn combined with the prestige of an Ancient and Noble House could be just what he needed to re-start the rennaisance of the Wizarding World. With his reputation established, Harry could lead them all into a new age, one free of the hatred and bogotry that had riven the Wizarding World.

And when the time came, Albus would be there to help him to learn the ways of the Light, of forgiveness, of second chances, of redemption.

It would be a new dawn, a new age.

Albus smiled, then turned his attention to the letters awaiting his replies, unaware that he had accidently Vanished a letter inviting him to a meeting in which the two attendees would decide to imprison the one they believed was responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter.

Sirius Black.

.

.

**Growing Up**

.

Harry always knew that he was different. He could see things in greater detail or over greater distances than enyone else he knew of. He could heal faster than his obese cousin and could run faster than almost anyone in the neighbourhood.

Then there were the _really_ odd things that happened, like when Petunia took offense to him asking about his parents and tried to hit him with a frying pan.

The pan had soon ended up in the bin since the impression of Harry's face in it made it almost impossible to use for cooking.

Then there was the time that Vernon had tried to slam the front door in his face. A simple punch had turned the door into kindling.

That evening, Harry had been moved from the cupboard under the stairs to the smallest bedroom with the understanding that as long as he remained out of sight, the Dursleys would ignore him. Soon after, Harry got a job as a paperboy, delivering papers for the local newsagent. It was then that he discovered that not only could he run very fast, he could also leap a full five meters into the air. _That_ discovery had been due to a dog lunging at him. The next day, the dog had caught him by surprise and broken six of its teeth trying to bite him. Harry hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but the owner had been forced to spend a great deal of money on vets bills and the dog had since refused to go anywhere near Harry.

Looking round to check that no-one was watching, he hooked his fingers under the side of Vernon's car and then straightened, before lowering it back down.

He had no idea how he was getting powers like that, but he wasn't going to complain.

.

.

**The Letter**

.

Harry stared at the parchment in surprise.

Magic.

Well, that explained a lot.

Tucking the letter into his pocket, Harry wandered out of the house and paused at the sight of an owl sat on a branch.

"Hogwarts?"

The owl seemed to nod and Harry gave a small smile.

"Wait there, please. I'll have a letter for you soon."

The owl nodded again and Harry walked back inside. Running up to his room, he quickly started to write on a sheet of paper.

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagoll  
__Although I would like to enroll in your school, I cannot since my current financial status means that even if I knew where to purchase the items required, I cannot afford them at this time.  
__Unless my situation changes, I must respectfully decline your invitation.  
__Yours,  
__Harry Potter._

"That should get their attention." Harry smirked, folding up the letter. Walking outside, he found the owl waiting on the fence. As he approached, it stuck one foot out and Harry quickly tied the letter to its leg.

"Please take this to the Deputy Headmistress." Harry said and the owl nodded once more before flying off. Harry watched it shrink, then frowned as it seemed to blur away.

"Huh, that was odd."

.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry glanced up from the weeding and blinked at the sight of the small man stood before him.

"Yes?"

"I am Professor Filius Flitwick from Hogwarts." The short man replied with a wide smile. "After your letter reached us, I volunteered to come and introduce you back to the magical world."

"And if I don't have any money, it doesn't matter." Hrry pointed out, causing Filius to tilt his head inquisitively.

"No money? Mr Potter, even though the Potter Family Vault is still closed to you…"

"The what?" Harry interrupted and Filius paused.

"Mr Potter… what exactly do you know about your parents?"

.

.

**Meeting**

.

Minerva McGonagoll looked curiously at Flitwick. Although she could normally judge his moods with a very high degree of accuracy, he seemed to be harder to decipher this time. The normal tells for a rage bordering on the beserk seemed to be mingled with aggrieved triumph and a very dark amusement.

"Is Mr Potter coming, then?" She finally asked and Filius nodded.

"He is, although he knew _nothing_ about his parents! Less than nothing! I was tempted to use my duelling experience on those Morgana-damned relatives of his!"

Minerva swallowed and mentally thanked all the gods that his rage wasn't directed at her.

"He was raised to believe that James Potter was a drunken pimp and Lily was a _whore_!" Filius snarled and Minerva froze as a wave of fury washed through her. "He didn't even know their names!"

"Merlin…" Minerva breathed, then she saw Filius grin slightly. "What did you do?"

"You remember that the Wizengamot awarded him the Order of Merlin for the Dark Lord's death?" Filius asked and Minerva nodded, uncertain as to where he was heading with his comment. "Since he has the Order of Merlin, I _suggested_ to him that he used one of the advantages it brings."

"What did you do?" Minerva whispered, then she spun round as Albus slammed the door open.

"Minerva! We need to go! Something's happened and the wards that protect young Harry have collapsed!"

As Albus vanished, Filius laughed. "It's too late. He's already been confirmed as Lord Potter by Gringotts. He's the youngest Emancipated Wizard in the history of the Wizarding World."

Minerva blinked, then scurried after Albus. He needed to know that Harry Potter had taken up his title.


	9. Harry Potter of El & TPS

**HP/Kal-El Scenes**

(AKA how different parts would be affected)

.

Year One

The Train

.

Harry stepped through the pillar as he'd been told to by the ever-helpful Tom from the Leaky Cauldron. Hefting his multi-compartment trunk easily, he strode through the crowds and boarded the train, pausing only to admire the scarlet engine that was going to pull the wooden carriages.

Once aboard, he found and empty compartment and lifted his trunk one-handed, placing it in the luggage rack above the seat before a sound at the window caught his attention.

"Hey, Grace." He smiled, opening the window so that the white owl perched precariously on the sill could enter. "You found me, then."

Grace _preck_ed as she fluttered up to Harry's shoulder and began running her beak through his hair before giving up with an aggrieved _chuff_. Harry laughed as he reached up and carefully ran his fingers through her feathers.

"You may as well give up, you know. My hair's untamable."

Grace _chuff_ed again, then barked in surprise as Harry lifted her down.

"It'll be several long, boring hours, so why not fly ahead and do some hunting?"

Grace ducked her head, then spread her wings as Harry extended his arm out of the window. Harry smiled as Grace rose into the air.

"Damn, wish I could fly." He murmured.

.

The Troll

.

Hermione stared in shock at the huge hole in the wall, through which the crumpled form of the Troll that had been trying to attack her was still visible. Her rescuer, who had burst through the door in a shower of splinters, turned to smile at her.

"Are you alright? I got here as soon as I could."

Hermione nodded, then the events caught up with her and she fainted. Harry walked over to her and effortlessly picked her up bridal style.

"Oh well, let's get you to the infirmary." He smiled. "Good thing I heard your scream. Didn't know I could move that fast."

.

Minerva McGonagall stared in shock at the sight before her. The troll was out cold on the ground, having been knocked through a wall, and its club was lying in two pieces (and scattered splinters) in the girls bathroom.

From how it was lying, it looked like several of its ribs were broken.

"How…?" Severus Snape started and Minerva shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. Hagrid, perhaps?"

"The oaf would have dragged it to his hut for a cup of tea." Snape snorted. "No, this is… something new."

.

Potions Lesson

.

Snape blinked in surprise as the loathsome spawn of James Potter (may he be forever damned) seemed to _flicker_ slightly. Had he not been staring at the brat, he wouldn't have notic…

FWOOOOSH!

Snape's attention darted across to Draco's cauldron whch was melting as the contents erupted in flames of white and blue. Even as he cast shielding spells around it, Snape rapidly went through his mental checklist of which items could have caused that reaction.

"Mr Malfoy, turn out your pockets!"

Draco swallowed and within seconds, a small pile of items was on the desk. Snape picked up one of the items and snarled.

"Mr Malfoy, why would you try to add Erumpet Horn Clippings to this potion?"

"I didn't!" Draco whiningly protested. "I threw it at scarhead's… potion?"

Snape's glare intensified, then he turned. "Potter! _What_ did you do?"

"I don't understand, sir." The brat said, turning to look at him.

Perfect.

Palming his wand, Snape sent a mental probe into the boy's mind…

…only to slam into a wall of crystal. Getting his bearings, Snape stared at the mind-shields that…

No.

They weren't mind-shields.

They were the boy's _thoughts_, moving in patterns and at speeds that he had never encountered before and couldn't even begin to understand.

Disengaging, Snape sneered at Potter and strode back to his desk, his mind furiously racing through everything he had ever learnt about Legilimency and Occulumency in an attempt to work out what he had seen.

Could it have been the result of him surviving the killing curse?

Or was it something else?

.

The Forbidden Corridor

.

Harry stroked the Cerberus' middle and left heads while the right one sulked, having tried to bite him and almost broken its teeth on his skin. A gasp from behind him made him look round to see Hagrid's startled expression.

"Hello." Harry said with a smile. "Nice dog, this."

"Aye, that he is." Hagrid agreed, moving to start stroking the third head. "Fluffy's a real friendly puppy once you show him yer in charge."

Harry grinned as Hagrid continued talking about the care and feeding of Cerberus', then he glanced down at the trapdoor on which the dog was resting. To his amazement, the trapdoor seemed to go almost transparent, letting him see the vines stretching across the room underneath.

"…and he loves ta play fetch, don'tcha Fluffy?" Hagrid remarked entheusiastically as the head he was stroking started to lick him.

.

The Confrontation

.

Harry pushed against the door, splintering the lock and stepped into the room.

"Hello, Fluffy." He smiled as the Cerberus greeted him. "Hey, I need to go stop that thief who snuck past you when you were asleep."

Fluffy blinked, then started sniffing before growling at the trapdoor. Moving back, the three-headed dog allowed Harry to drop through the hole and onto the plant.

"Devil's Snare." Harry whispered, glad that he had described the plant to Neville and got a description. "Lumos!"

His wand shone and Harry dropped through, glad that he had sent Hermione off to explain things to Professor McGonagall.

The next room was filled with winged keys, but Harry ignored them and the broomsticks by the entrance as he strode across the room. Forming a fist, he punched the door.

"Bloody hell!"

Shaking his hand to try and get the feeling back, Harry glared at the unmarred door, then it shuddered and fell. Harry stared at it, then his gaze rose to the cracked archway it had been blocking.

"Wizards." He snorted. "Reinforce the door and ignore the doorframe."

Passing through, he paused, then nipped back. Grabbing one of the broomsticks, he mounted it and flew straight through the cracked arch and over the giant chess set that stretched across the chamber. Landing, he opened the door and gazed for a moment at the unconscious troll.

"Huh, wonder how that happened." He mused as he walked round the slumbering behemoth and into the next room. The instant he entered, purple flames rose up behind him while the door in front of him was engulfed in black flames. Snorting, Harry walked to the far wall and punched straight through it, diving through and coming to his feet, face to face with a surprised Professor Quirrel.

"M… m… Mr Po… Potter…"

"That stutter doesn't fool me at all." Harry stated, glaring at the teacher, then he blinked as Quirrel's head seemed to go semi-transparent for a moment, revealing a dark mass nestled into the back of his skull. "What the hell is that under your turban?"

Quirrel blinked, then pulled out his wand. "Incarcerous!"

A net of ropes shot out from the end of Quirrel's wand and Harry seemed to blink out of existence, reappearing behind Quirrel and yanking the turban off his head.

"Eewww."

The red-eyed, noseless face glared at Harry, then snarled as Quirrel spun round.

"_Turn back, fool!_" It hissed and Harry laughed.

"_That_ was Voldemort? A diseased lump on the back of your head?"

"Crucio!"

The spell passed through where Harry had been standing, then Quirrel slammed into the wall. Harry lowered his hand as Quirrel slid down, knocked out by the impact.

"Too easy." He smirked, then he sighed as Quirrel rose.

"_You cannot defeat me that easily, boy!_" Voldemort snarled, flexing Quirrel's arms in ways that they shouldn't have been able to move in. "_Now, you will die and…_"

Voldemort slammed into the ceiling, propelled by Harry's blurred punch, then slammed back down onto the ground in a rain of debris. Harry stared at the figure, then leapt back as a misty form rose from it.

"_I will have my revenge!_" It hissed, lunging at Harry…

…only for Harry to blur away, reappearing on the other side of the room. The spirit glared at him, then vanished through one of the walls.

"Huh." Harry said after a moment. "Well, now that it's all over, perhaps I should go back to wait by Fluffy."

Walking out through the hole he'd made, he glared at the purple flames, then punched a hole through the wall beside the door, pulling as much of the debris into the room as possible. Checking his work, he nodded and stepped through the hole, grabbing the broomstick for his return journey.

.

"…and Quirrel was dead, but the only spells were an Incarcerous and a Crucio, both cast from his wand." Minerva finished, shaking her head.

"This is truly a mystery." Dumbledore agreed. "Are you _certain_ that Harry didn't do it?"

Minerva laughed in disbelief. "Albus, whatever went through those chambers smashed through _two_ walls without magic! Do you really think an eleven year old boy could do that?"

"No, you're right, Minerva." Albus sighed. "Whoever the one who fought against the spirit possessing Quirrel was, I doubt it was young Harry."


	10. Harry Potter Of El & TCoS

**More HP/Kal-El Scenes  
**(AKA how even more different parts would be affected)

.

**Year Two**

The Mansion

.

Harry stared at the ruins that had once been the sprawling mansion known as _The Pottery_.

"If you would like, we can recommend a good building team to start reconstruction tomorrow, for the standard fee, of course." Snarlhook, the manager of the Potter fortune said. "The plans and blueprints are stored at Gringotts if you would like to see them."

"Sure, just… can I have an hour alone?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I'll alert the builders." Snarlhook said before vanishing via Goblin Portkey.

Harry walked forwards, looking at the scorched brickwork and the fragments of broken rafters that had once been the home of his family and where he had been born. With a sigh, he turned and…

…what was that?

Harry blinked, then focused on seeing through the ground again. In what looked like a secret basement was an odd device, looking like something from a sci-fi comic. Scrambling to above it, Harry looked round, finally spotting the entrance, a revolving wall which was miraculously accessible from a semi-collapsed cellar.

Scrambling down a slope of rubble, Harry pushed against the wall.

.

"Wow."

Harry stepped back and gazed at the craft. One end had a trio of what he assumed were engines connected to the cylindrical hull which in turn flared out to almost four feet wide before narrowing to a point. An egg-like dome adorned tde upper surface, in front of which was a small hemisphere and an **S** in a diamond-shaped shield.

The whole thing, though, seemed to be made from a single piece of metal, with no seams at all.

"What _is_ this?" Harry wondered, stroking the dome, then his hand touched the hemisphere and it lit up.

"What the…?!"

"_Hello, my son."_ A voice said as the image of a man rippled into existence above the object. _"By now, you have learned that you are not like those you call family."_

"No bloody kidding." Harry snorted, thinking of the Dursleys.

"_It is time you learned of where you first came from."_ The man continued, his image vanishing to be replaced by a coloured sphere that Harry suddenly realised was a planet. _"This was the world of Krypton…"_

.

"The builders are making progress." Hooksnarl noted and Harry nodded. The workers had excavated down to the foundations and were building the mansion along more castle-like lines, including a deep well that drew water up via the power of runes.

None of them knew that their work would be wasted. After Harry had carried the pod to a nearby cave to hide it, he had asked the AI programmed by Jor-El several questions about the capabilities of the technology within the pod. Once the mansion was complete, but before it could be furnished, Harry would use a reprogrammed nano-crystal the size of his torso to replace the mansion with a Kryptonian home that would descend almost half a kilometer into the ground, but the portion above ground would absorb, replace and be virtually identical to the mansion it was replacing.

However, the mansion would boast Kryptonian shields, weapons and holographic projection arrays, letting it defend itself against any enemy.

Harry smiled as the first roof-frame was levitated into position. Soon, he would have a true home.

.

Diagon Alley Shopping

.

Harry glanced at the book list and frowned. Seven books by the same author?

Turning, he strode to the bookshop, smirking mentally at the purchase he had just made, two pairs of connected trunks.

The first one was in his Vault while its link would be placed in one of the secure rooms of his Mansion, a room that only he could access. The other pair would be used by him to travel between home and Hogwarts at will.

Harry paused. The AI seemed rather competant and was researching magic, perhaps it could analyse the trunks and make more of the magical portals.

Harry grinned briefly at the thought of his family Vault being transformed to be like the lower levels of his mansion, then he shook his head as he walked into the bookshop, past a sign that said _'Tomorrow, World-Famous Author Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing books here for his fans'_.

With a snort, Harry walked past the sign and paused as his still-erratic x-ray vision homed in on something he had missed the last time. Moving quickly to the corner of the bookshop, Harry stared in shock at the vast array of brightly coloured books on the shelves before him.

"The adventures of the Boy-Who-Lived?" He asked in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Our best-selling lines." One of the shop assistans smiled at him. "All the children nowadays have been raised on these books."

Harry sighed. "Then I think I'd better have one of each."

.

"How bad is it?"

"Those books are… bad." Jor-El's AI said disapprovingly. "Several of them are effectively copies of non-magical books with the name of the hero changed while others… the writing style is sadly lacking. Most of them are even below the writing of the one known as TheBeardedOne."

Harry smirked at the damning comment. "And according to the books, what have I done?"

Jor-El paused for a second as he correlated the information. "Would you prefer the list randomly, by publishing order, story chronological order…"

"Sure, go with that." Harry sighed.

"Very well. Age one, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. That is the only verifiable story, although the means remain unknown. Defeated a vampire, defeated three ghosts, competed and won in a broomstick race…"

"When I was _one_?" Harry interjected. "What the _hell_?"

"…confronted a Sphinx and won the battle of riddles, used magic to build a castle in the clouds to live in. Age two, defeated a trio of Dark Lords, confronted and tamed a rampaging dragon. Defeated a Dark Lord duumvirate. Defeated…"

Harry groaned at the seemingly endless list.

"Harry Potter is truly a great wizard." An unfamiliar voice marvelled and Harry's reflexes slammed into life. The world around him stopped briefly as he grabbed the short being that had appeared.

"Who are you!" He snarled and the being stared at him with bulbous eyes.

"Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts! There is great danger!"

Harry looked at the small being and then it vanished from his grasp.

"How did it do that? _What_ was it?"

"Checking wizarding databases." Jor-El said, referring to all of the wizarding books that Harry had acquired and had the AI scan. "Intruder identified as a House Elf. A race of beings who rely on a symbiotic bond with wizarding families to exist. They need magic to sustain themselves and in exchange, they perform menial tasks such as cleaning."

There was a pause, then Jor-El spoke again. "I have tracked down a document in the archives that indicates that the Potter Elves were seized by the Ministry of Magic after the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and reassigned to the home of the Minister of Magic."

Harry frowned. "Did we receive compensation?"

"No, sir."

"What else have the Ministry taken?"

.

Severus Snape stalked into Albus Dumbledore's office, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in his hand.

"Look at this!" He snarled and Albus accepted the paper. As he read the article, his eyebrows rose.

"Oh my."

* * *

_Boy-Who-Lived offers thanks to Minister of Magic_

_In an open letter sent to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Harry Potter has asked for the return of several items of property. The _Daily Prophet_ received a copy of the letter which is printed below._

To the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

It is with great admiration that I offer my thanks for your efforts to secure and protect the property of the Potter Family until I reach an age where I can take responsibility for them. As I am now Lord Potter, I thank you for your stewardship of the Potter Elves, as well as the Potter holiday cottage in Godric's Hollow. After conferring with the Goblins of Gringotts as to the normal pay rates for stewards, I am happy to pay you the highest traditional amount of 11,000 galleons for your work as the Potter Steward which was above and beyond your duties as Minister of Magic.

However, there is one thing that I must ask for. I have sent several enquiries and been unable to find any record of the trial of the traitor Sirius Black. If it it is not too much trouble, I would be most appreciative of a chance to question him in public under Veritaserum about why he betrayed my family. I am perfectly happy to pay any and all costs associated with this as it will help me to finally come to terms with the loss of my parents.

I thank you once again for your expertise and willingness to take on extra duties in the name of doing the right thing.

Yours with utmost respect,

Lord Harry James Potter.

_We of the _Daily Prophet_ join Lord Potter in extending our approval to Minister Fudge and will be sending our own reporters to cover Lord Potter's questioning of the traitor who is responsible for the tragic deaths of Lord Potter's parents._

* * *

"This could be… complicated." Albus finally allowed.

"Complicated! The little brat is seeking more publicity!" Severus ranted. Albus leaned back in his throne, idly wondering how long the potions master would manage to sustain _this_ rant.

.

The Train Station

.

Harry glared at the portal which had refused to let him pass. Focusing, he watched the wavy form of the Hogwarts Express pull away from platform 9 and ¾, then he turned and walked away, carrying his trunk as if it were weightless, pulling his communicator out as he did so.

"Jor-El?"

"_Yes, Kal-El?_" The AI responded. "_You do not appear to be on the train._"

"I'm not. The portal locked itself." Harry grumbled. "I need transport. Have you finished building that shuttle yet?"

"_The shuttle is complete and its stealth systems are fully functional._" Jor-El replied. "_Calculating flight-paths now. I suggest that you head to Regent's Park for pickup._"

"On my way." Harry said, then he returned the comm to his pocket and concentrated on weaving through the crowd.

.

"_We have arrived, sir._" Jor-El said and Harry sat up, looking out of the window.

"Yep, there it is. Are you getting good readings on it?"

"_I am indeed, sir, despite the large amounts of magic surrounding it._"

"Those would be the wards." Harry shrugged. "Drop me just outside the gates, will you? I don't know what effect the wards will have on this shuttle."

"_Understood, sir._" The AI said. "_I have already deployed scanner remotes, once they are in position I will be able to give you a real-time plot on all living beings within this… building._"

Harry grinned at the mild disdain that infused the last words, then he picked up his trunk as the hatch hissed open.

"I'll be back for the christmas break."

"_Very good, sir. With your permission, I'll find a place nearby to park the shuttle, just in case you need it._"

Harry dropped down to the ground and began walking towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Heh, I wonder what Hermione will say." He laughed to himself.

.

The Snake

.

_Rend, tear, destroy!_

Harry paused as he heard the whispering voice and Hermione gave him a curious look.

"I just remembered something." Harry said, looking round. "Pardon me."

Hermione _huff_ed as Harry ran off, following the noise, then his eyes widened as he saw what it was.

"Bloody hell." He murmured, pulling out his comm. "That's a big snake. Jor-El?"

"_How can I help you, sir?_"

"I'm about to take out a giant snake."

"_I have it on my scanners, sir. What do you want to do with it?_"

"Can you take it to Potter Manor and keep it secure?"

"_Of course, sir. I am moving the shuttle into position now._"

Harry returned the comm to his pocket, then ran to get ahead of the snake in the wall. Skidding to a halt, he braced himself, then punched straight through the wall, his fist crashing into the side of the monstrous snake's head. Grabbing its jaws, Harry pulled the snake so that it started to slide out of the wall, then the window opened behind him.

"_I have it, sir._"

Harry watched as the seemingly-endless snake flowed past, pulled into the shuttle's cargo bay by the gravetic tractors. As the tail finally vanished into the maw of the shuttle, Harry grinned, then turned to find Hermione staring at him in shock.

"Ah, erm, there's a good explanation for this. Honest." Harry quickly said, frantically trying to work out how to pass it off as less than it was.

"This is another Troll thing, isn't it?" Hermione demanded.

.

Confrontation

.

Ginny Weasley _eep_'d in shock as she stepped out of the secret passage straight into Harry Potter's arms. Behind Harry, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stood watching, with Hermione peeping past them.

"So," Harry asked, "How did you find this passage to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny swallowed as she clutched the diary in her hands, only for Harry to snatch it away from her.

"This thing feels quite bad, almost… _dark_." He said and Albus nodded.

"I agree, I can sense the Dark Magic in it. Come, Miss Weasley, let us discuss this in my office. Twenty points to Griffindor, Mr Potter, and yes, you can help explore. How did you know about this passage?"

"I saw her go into it." Harry shrugged. In actuality, he hadn't seen it himself, but Jor-El had picked her up on the scanners and relayed it to him.

"Excellent work, Mr Potter." Albus twinkled. "Well done."

.

Trial

.

Harry watched emotionlessly as the emaciated form of Sirius Black was almost thrown into the wooden chair and the chains wrapped themselves around his limbs. Stepping forwards, he waited for Amelia Bones to place three drops of Veritaserum into Black's mouth. After a moment, she nodded and stepped back.

"He's ready."

Harry stepped forwards, trying to ignore the gazes of the full Wizengamot as he glanced at the sheet of questions he had.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius droned.

"Are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

Harry blinked as behind him, a massive sussuration of shocked whispers sounded.

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Harry blinked. "You killed him because he was a traitor?"

"I didn't kill him, he escaped."

Harry frowned. "Then… what happened?"

.

* * *

_**Sirius Black Innocent!**_

_In a shocking turn of events, it was revealed in front of the entire Wizengamot that Sirius Black, long held to have been the one who betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who, was actually Innocent!_

_The true secret keeper and betrayer was none other than Peter Pettigrew…_

* * *

Harry smiled as he folded his copy of the Daily Prophet and returned it to the table. Once Sirius had received treatment for his years in Azkaban, he would join him at Potter Manor and from what he had said, he knew _something_ about why Harry had two sets of parents.

Of course, he then had to deal with that Basilisk.

Well, at least the summer holidays wouldn't be boring.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors afternote: Yeah, I included a "take that me". Thought it was funny...  
If you don't know what that is, check out the entry in TVTropes._


	11. The Accidental War

_A fun little idea about how Harry deciding "enough is enough" could totally disrupt the Magical World_

.

**The Accidental War**

.

Cornelius Fudge trembled so much that he almost cut his throat on the goblin blade pressed against his neck. A commotion at the entrance to his office caught his attention and Chief Ragnok, Clan-leader of Gringotts, strode in, his armour clinking slightly.

"Minister." Ragnok growled.

Cornelius whimpered. "We didn't break the treaty! Why have you done this?"

"You didn't break the treaty?" Ragnok repeated with an evil laugh. "Oh, _you_ might not have broken the treaty personally, but you certainly caused it with your rumour-mongering."

Cornelius blinked in total confusion.

"Potter." Ragnok stated and Cornelius' eyes widened. "You did realise that when he was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he became an adult, right?"

Cornelius started to shake his head, then froze as the blade made its presence known. Ragnok sighed and motioned for the goblin in qiestion to remove his blade and relese his grip on Cornelius' hair.

"And then you put him on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot." Ragnok snarled. "No wonder he chose to close all his vaults and leave the country."

"W… w… what…?"

Ragnok accepted a ceramic bottle from one of his followers and took a deep swig.

"That's better. Yes, it would seem that he searched for a way to free himself from the Magical World, and the little bastard found it." Ragnok said admiringly. "He used his emancipated status to open the Potter Wills, then he declared that a dozen people were in breach of the conditions and that he demanded compensation. As a result, Albus Dumbledore no longer has any money in his vaults. Your Ministry of Magic is broke as well."

Cornelius turned white.

"Oh, it gets better." Ragnok said with an annoyed chuckle. "He used the Old Laws to institute the Rites of Victory over the halfblood Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Potter is now Lord Slytherin as a result of this, with almost a hundred branded slaves. We actually made a slight profit selling him the control collars."

"Potter… slaves?"

"They called themselves the Death Eaters before Potter claimed them and their belongings." Ragnok said almost gently. "That alone would have been enough to destabilise the economy, but he didn't stop there. He used the House Laws to become Lord Potter, then due to the medical condition of Lord Sirius Black, caused by over a decade of illegal imprisonment in Azkaban, he claimed the position of Lord Black as well, then claimed recompense from everyone directly linked to the previous Lord Black's incarceration without a trial. _Every_one."

Fudgestared at Ragnok, unable to move and the goblin nodded.

"Bagnold couldn't meet the costs, and so is enslaved. Same for Barty Crouch Sr and the members of the Wizengamot who approved the punishment. Only thirty-one of the Wizengamot managed to escape that one, Lord Potter now holds a total majority of the seats. The Wizengamot can't even form a Quorum without his permission. He's a Quorum and a majority by himself now."

Fudge started to hyperventilate.

"It turns out that the Blacks own a tropical island. He's relocated all the contents of all his vaults there, then moved there himself after vowing never to set foot in the United Kingdom again." Ragnok finished. "Apparently his trial for defending himself against a pair of Dementors was the last straw."

"W… what does… this mean?" Fudge panted and Ragnok grinned.

"Well, for starters, since Gringotts no longer holds the majority of the Wizarding Gold due to the actions of a wizard, the old treaties don't apply any more. However, Lord Potter came up with a couple of interesting suggestions."

Fudge felt hope rise in his chest.

"First, Goblins and wizards are equals. No fuss about blood-status, wand limitations or anything like that." Ragnok grinned. "Second, we Goblins take over the DMLE. As warriors, we can stamp out dark lords so much better than you can. After all, they're bad for business. And third…"

A figure stepped up beside Ragnok and Fudge found himself staring into the merciless eyes of Amelia Bones.

"And third, meet the new Minister of Magic." Ragnok gloated. "Lord Potter gave her half of his Proxy votes."

"…and the other half?" Fudge whispered in deperate hope. Ragnok simply grinned, then stared to chuckle.

.

"Huh, it actually worked." Sirius Black said in shock as he lowered his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

On the other side of the table, Harry Potter (Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Slytherin, Lord Malfoy, Lord Parkinson, Lord Nott etc etc) smirked, then kissed the bushy-haired bookworm next to him. Hermione _eep_'d at the sudden kiss, then blushed.

"I told you that Hermione would find a way." He laughed. "Of course, I still think that she only did it to get the biggest library in the wor-ow!"

"Prat." Hermione huffed as she returned her attention to the book she was reading.


	12. Harry Potter Of El - Year 3

**Even More HP/Kal-El Scenes**

(AKA… well, you get the idea)

.

Year Three

The Mansion

.

"This is a really nice place. Once Kreacher and Dobby finish with Grimnauld Place, it should look maybe a tenth as good as this." Sirius nodded as he looked round, his friend and fellow-marauder Remus Lupin following him as they finished the tour of the rebuilt Potter Manor.

"It's not much, but I call it home." Harry snarked, waving them to take a seat. "Wait, Dobby? I thought he was a Malfoy elf."

"He was part of 'Cissa's dowry." Sirius shrugged. "She didn't want to answer to me as Lord Black, so I reclaimed half her dowry as per the contract, and that included Dobby."

"Ah, I had wondered." Harry mused, then he shrugged. "Dipsy!"

A house-elf appeared and bowed. "Master Potter called?"

"Refreshments and a light snack for my guests, please."

"Of course, Master Potter." Dipsy said before vanishing. A moment later, several drinks and a plate of sandwiches appeared.

"Still can't believe that you got yourself a guardian Basilisk." Sisius sighed. "How did you do it?"

"You mean SssSthss? Oh, I rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets." Harry smiled. "Once the control curses were broken, she was happy to adopt one of the new greenhouses as her new home, although she sometimes curls up in my room. She's a good conversationalist."

Remus put down his goblet and smiled at Sirius' gobsmacked expression.

"You speak Parseltongue?"

"I can, but it was easier to provide a translation device." Harry shrugged, not bothering to mention that it had been his AI Jor-El who had made it in the manufactory deep underfoot. "The diadem that SssSthss wears not only translates her speech, it also projects a type of shield that means her gaze doesn't harm anyone that she doesn't wish to hurt."

"The food isss good asss well." Said a slightly metallic voice with a slight hiss. Harry grinned as both men turned, then almost seemed to teleport to the corner of the room furthest away from the giant Basilisk in the doorway. "They ssseem ssslightly jumpy, massster."

"Probably awed by your beauty." Harry said, trying not to collapse with laughter as Remus carefully peered out from behind the Grimm-like form that Sirius had flowed into. "Hungry?"

"I had a cow three daysss ago." SssSthss said with a slight flex surprisingly similar to a shrug. "I wasss about to take a nap, unlessss you want me for sssomething."

"I might join you." Harry smiled and SssSthss nodded before retreating through the door and flowing away.

"Join her?" Remus finally managed and Harry shrugged.

"When she curls up, she's surprisingly comfortable. I get a good night's sleep using her as a bed."

Sirius stared at him, then returned to his human form. "That is… just unbelievable. Heck of a prank, though. Is that the main reason you asked us to visit?"

"Not really." Harry said, rising from his seat and walking to the desk in the corner. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a sheet and placed it in front of Sirius. "I was hoping you could explain this… _dad_."

Both Sirius and Remus blinked, then looked at the piece of parchment before them.

_Results of parentage test for :- _Harry James Potter

_Test performed by :- _Snarlripper

_Independent witness :- _Bladepunch

_._

_Results of test_

_Name :- _Kal-El (Birth) Harry James Potter (Blood-Adoption)

_Father(s) :- _Jor-El (Birth), James Charlus Potter (Blood-Adoption), Sirius Black (Blood Adoption)

_Mother(s) :- _Lara Van-El (Birth), Lily Potter _nee_ Evans (Blood Adoption)

Sirius stared at the piece of parchment, then looked at his left hand.

"The ritual… I must have…"

"Sirius… what's going on?" Remus demanded and Sirius sighed.

"It happened when Harry was born. Or rather, stillborn. As Lily was giving birth, a muggle thing containing a baby landed in the garden and…"

.

"… and James and I agreed not to tell Lily about it." Sirius finished heavily. "We never found out where the device came from, but the Replacement Heir Adoption Ritual… we never found out _why_ you had been sent, but it seemed like too good an opportunity. Having known her child was born dead would have destroyed Lily. Using the ritual… seemed like the only way at the time. I'm sorry…"

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I had guessed at most of this. Your name did come as a surprise, though."

"Heh, I'd love to see Lucy's face when he finds out that he won't be claiming the Black fortune after I die." Sirius suddenly laughed. "Having you blood-adopted means that no-one can protest when I leave everything to you."

"But… what about your own children, when you have them?" Harry asked and Sirius sobered drastically.

"I can't. I spent a full decade in Azkaban before you got me that trial… more than five years or so completely removes the ability to have children. And with Lucy married to cousin 'Cissa, it's no wonder he was planning on getting his hands on the Black money."

"So… as well as being Lord Potter, I'll become Lord Black as well?" Harry asked incredulously. When Sirius nodded, Harry sighed. "_Please_ tell me that it doesn't mean I need two wives or something like that."

"We-eeellll, now that you mention it…" Sirius started before a thrown cushion catapulted him backwards in his seat.

"What about you, Remus." Harry said, looking at the werewolf. "Am I still family?"

"I… yes." Remus said slowly. "I changed your nappies as a baby and James was insistent that you were his son… more than normal, actually. Yes, you are pack."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, then he smirked.

"Oh-oh." Remus said nervously. "That smirk… James used to have one _just_ like it when he was about to spring a huge prank."

"Oh, it's nothing much." Harry grinned. "Just that I received a legacy from my birth-family as well. You can think of him as a guardian spirit of sorts. Say hello to my guests, Jor-El."

"Good morning, Lord Black, Mr Lupin." Jor-El's image said as it materialised.

Both men fell out of their chairs in shock.

.

"Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, Hermione." Harry smiled as the trio entered. "Welcome to Potter Manor. Hermione, you remember how you wished you could show your parents what you have learned?"

Hermione nodded and Harry grinned.

"I have better shields than even Hogwarts here. You can throw around as much magic as you want and the Ministry won't be able to tell anything happened. Whoah!"

Harry caught Hermione's hand before it could reach her wand. "Unpack first. I have several training salles you can use and a library you need to see to believe."

"A library?" Hermione gasped, ignoring her parents chuckles.

"Yes, but you'll only have a few days before we head to Hogwarts." Harry said, causing Hermione's shoulders to droop. "Come on, let's get you settled in and when it's time to go, we can take the floo straight to platform 9 and ¾."

"That'll save us quite a bit of driving." Mr Granger noted.

.

Hogwarts Feast

.

"…and now I would like to intrduce Hogwarts' two newest members of staff." Dumbledore said with a proud smile. "Deputy Headmistress Minerva has agreed that holding three jobs is stopping her from performing them all as efficiently as she would prefer, so the new Head of Gryffindor and this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Lord Sirius Black."

A round of applause form three of the tables sounded as Sirius rose and bowed. A quick glance at the Slytherin table showed Harry that Draco was scowling.

"Thank you."

"And although Professor Binns is still on staff, we have a _living_ Professor of History, Remus Lupin."

Remus bowed as another round of applause sounded.

.

"So, hello." Sirius said, looking at the assembled Griffindors. "As you all heard, I am Lord Sirius Black, former Auror and your new DADA tutor. Oh, and Harry's Godfather, but that just means I'll come down on him _twice_ as hard if he screws up."

"Gee, thanks Uncle Padfoot." Harry countered and a pair of gasps sounded, then a pair of red-headed twins pushed forwards.

"Are you really…" "Padfoot of the Marauders?"

"He is." Harry smirked. "Professor Lupin is Moony and my dad was Prongs. We _don't_ talk about Wormtail."

"Ow! Leggo, Scabbers!"

Everyone turned as Ron frantically shook the hand that his pet rat was attached to and Sirius' eyes widened.

"You! Drop the rat!"

Scabbers arced through the air and Harry grabbed him in a blurred move. Scabbers promptly tried to bite him and escape, but his teeth just skittered across Harry's skin, then suddenly the rat bulged and expanded, turning into a wizard that collapsed as he was hit by a stunner.

"What the hell?" Ron gaped as Sirius stalked forwards, only to be halted by Harry's hand on his chest.

"I think we just found Wormtail." Harry stated. "Sirius, I think we need Dumbledore."

.

"Urgh." Harry grunted as he flopped into one of the armchairs in the common room. "If I'd known what a damned firestorm I was about to start, I'd have _let_ that damned rat escape."

"What happened?" Hermione half-asked, half-demanded. "You've been gone for almost half a week!"

"During the trial before the Wizengamot and under Veritaserum, Pettigrew gave several names of known Death Eaters, one of whom fired an _Aveda Kadavra_ at him." Harry sighed. "The spell hit the chair and fried the enchantments, allowing Pettigrew to escape. The traitor turned into a rat and fled through a drain. The Death Eater who fired the spell was a member of the DMLE, Walden McNair. He died after taking a slicing hex to the neck. The DMLE is up in arms, searching out anyone carrying the Dark Mark while Fudge is having panic-attacks. The other named Death Eater, Thorfin Rowle, managed to vanish. No-one knows how."

Hermione frowned. "And all that took three days?"

"No, less than half an hour." Harry scoffed. "The rest of the… hang on."

Hermione watched as Harry pulled a small device out of his pocket and raised it to his head.

"Hello SssSthss, what is… I see. Did you kill him or… excellent. Have Dipsy drop him in the foyer of the DMLE. By the way, how did he… oh. Right. Can we block that tunnel? Excellent work, SssSthss. Thanks. Yes, by all means, splash out on another cow. In fact, have two, you deserve it."

Hermione tilted her head as Harry returned the comm to his inner pocket. "SssSthss pretrified someone?"

"Thorfin Rowle." Harry smirked. "I think he was trying to strike at me, SssSthss surprised him as he was about to try and set fire to the Mansion."

"Like that would have worked." Hermione scoffed. "So, you were saying?"

Harry blinked a couple of times before nodding. "Ah yes. The rest of the time was emergency Wizengamot sessions."

.

"…and with the escape of the traitor Peter Pettigrew, the Minister of Magic has decreed that Dementors shall be placed around Hogwarts, Hogsmead and Diagon Alley to track him down." Dumbledore said, his expression thunderous. "Dementers are _very_ dangerous, anyone trying to approach one will be given six weeks of detentions, should they survive. Dementors can suck out your soul, so do not go near them."

"What is Minister Fudge thinking?" Hermione growled and Harry grinned mirthlessly.

"Just give me a couple of days and the Dementor population will drop quite significantly."

.

The last drone rose into the air and the Quidditch pitch behind Pottor Mansion slid back into place to cover the launch bay. Jor-El carefully directed the drones as they split into three groups and flew towards their targets.

The Dementers were a threat to Kal-El, a threat that Kal-El had asked be eliminated.

And they would be.

.

"They're all _gone_!"

Fudge looked up at the Auror who had burst into his office. "What?"

"The Dementors you had assigned to search for Pettigrew!" The Auror shouted. "They're all gone! Nothing left but smoking robes and a note burned into the ground in the alley!"

"A note?" Fudge repeated, then his mind kicked into action. "What did it say?"

"_Invest in Aurors as they won't suffer the Curse._"

Fudge gaped. "You mean… someone's placed a curse?"

The Aror nodded. "We brought across another dozen Dementors from Azkaban. Within seconds of them reaching land, they all burst into flame. I think the Curse has turned Britain into a Dementor-free zone!"

"This is terrible!" Fudge moaned. "Without the Dementors, I'll have to increase the DMLE budget in order to be seen doing something! Malfoy always said the Dementors were useful, but without them, we don't have enough Aurors!"

"And you won't get any unless you also invest in remedial potions lessons." The Auror countered. Fudge raised his head from his hands.

"What? What are you talking about?"

.

"Well, at least it was a fairly quiet year." Harry sighed as he sat down in the train carriage.

"And the Defence Curse didn't strike." Hermione noted.

"Ah."

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry.

"Ah?" They chorused.

"Weeeell, it's just that next year, Padfoot'll be the History teacher and Remus'll be the Defence instructor." Harry said with a slight shrug. "By swapping over each year, they think that the Curse won't trigger. Oh! Padfoot said that over the holidays, he'll help us start to learn to be Animagi!"

"Coooooool!" Ron exclaimed with a huge grin.


	13. Harry Potter of El & TGoF

**Yes, It's More HP/Kal-El Scenes**

(As if you hadn't guessed already)

.

Year Four

.

"So, pup, are you excited?" A voice asked and Harry looked up from the book displayed on his datapad, a book that had been adapted from the notes by the Marauders on how to be an Animagi.

"Excited?" He asked as Remus walked in, Sirius bounding around him in dog-shape.

"You have a chance to witness the Tri-Wizard tournament ." Remus smiled. "It's being brought back."

Harry frowned, then looked round as Jor-El materialised.

"_The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a long-abandoned competition between the three oldest Schools of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Each school has a champion selected via an artifact known as the Goblet of Fire and they proceed to undertake a trio of high-risk challenges in which fatalities are not uncommon._

"_The first Tournament was held in 1294 and was designed to test magical ability, courage and intelligence. The Tournament was held every three years, with the winning school being known as the Greatest School until the start of the next tournament. However, the Tournament was abandoned after the incident in 1792 where all three champions died and three judges were injured, two of them permanently, by an enraged Cockatrice under the influence of an engorgement charm. Hogwarts was deemed to be the winner as their champion was not simply ahead on points at the time, but also lasted longest, sacrificing himself to buy enough time for the Audience to begin their evacuation._

"_Of the 167 Tournaments that did occur, Hogwarts has wone 63 of them with Beauxbatons claiming victory in 62. The remaining 42 were won by Durmstrang. It is important to note that in only seventeen tournaments did all the champions survive without crippling injuries._"

"Wow." Sirius said in awe, having resumed his human form during the recitation. "Since I'm teaching History this year, is there any chance I could have a transcription of that and any other information about it?"

"_I am collating the data now and will have the results available in twenty minutes, sir._" Jor-El replied after Harry nodded approval.

"You'll need this as well." Remus said as he fished a clipboard out of his robe pocket and handed it to Sirius. "It's a datapad made to look like wizarding clipboard and is linked to the historical archives."

Sirius started to poke it and whistled in appreciation. "Nice. Sorted by timeline, subject… oh my! Wow!"

Remus glanced at the clipboard and then quickly tapped it, earning an irritated look from Sirius.

"Hey!"

"You can look at pictures of naked women later." Remus scolded him, then he blanched as Harry chuckled. "Erm, I mean…"

"Changing the subject," Sirius chortled, "You developing any new skills yet? Other than the preliminary Animagi exercises, that is?"

Harry grinned as he rose into the air without moving a muscle. Both men stared wide-eyed as Harry floated around the room and settled back into his seat.

"Bloody hell." Sirius whispered. "That. Is. _Awesome_!"

.

Hogwarts Feast

.

"…and now I would like to re-introduce two of Hogwarts' members of staff." Dumbledore said with a proud smile. "Last year's History Professor and now this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Remus Lupin."

A round of applause from three of the tables sounded as Remus rose and nodded.

"Thank you."

"And our Professor of History and still Head of Gryffindor, Lord Sirius Black."

Another round of applause echoed through the hall.

"We also have a new Potions Mistress for the first four years, Professor Andromeda Tonks."

The dark-haired woman at the end of the table rose and curtsied slightly, causing Harry to smirk.

"No Greasy Git until next year!" Ron enthused under the cover of the applause. "Oh, I'm in heaven!"

"..And we have been blessed this year to see the resurrection of an ancient tradition, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to be held here at Hogwarts this year. For the safety of the competitors, only those who are of age, that is 17 or over, will be eligible to enter."

"Question, Headmaster!" Harry called as he stood up. "Well, two questions…make that three. First, do you mean 17 as of today, as of putting the name into the Goblet or as of the first task?"

"Ummm, the second one, putting the name into the Goblet." Dumbledore responded, causing several of the older students to look disappointed.

"Secondly, will there be protections so that people can only enter their own name?" Harry continued. "I mean, if I were to pay… say… Mr Towler to place… say, Heir Malfoy's name in the Goblet…"

Dumbledore blinked. "That is a good point and extra charms will be added to prevent such an occurrence."

"Thank you." Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I didn't want to end up competing because someone thought I could replicate what I was supposed to have done in those pieces of so-called literature that claim to show the young adventures that I never actually had."

"And your third question, Lord Potter?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Does this mean Quidditch is cancelled this year?"

"Sadly, yes." Dumbledore replied and instantly almost half the students were on their feet, shouting protests. Suddenly the doors to the hall slammed open and everyone turned to gape at the scarred man limping in, every other step creating a wooden _thunk_.

"Ah, Alastor, welcome." Dumbledore smiled. "May I introduce the man who will be in charge of security during the Tournament, Alastor Moody, Retired Auror."

"Dumbledore." Alastor grunted.

"And now that everyone is here, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished with a wide smile.

.

"_Are_ you going to try to enter?" Hermione asked as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower and Harry shook his head.

"No. The prize money is useless to me as I'm already wealthy and I have no need to try and prove myself. Besides, I'm due to claim my seat on the Wizengamot when I turn 21, so why should I put myself in danger before then when by waiting, I can do far more good."

Hermione nodded and Harry hid a smirk as he heard all those close enough to overhear mutter in approval as to his logic.

.

Arrival Of The Schools

.

Harry stood to one side of the milling crowd. Beside him stood the Weasleys, Hermione and Neville Longbottom, all wearing the special cloaks that he had given them as signs of his friendship. The clasps were decorated with the family crest of the wearer and the cloaks themselves appeared to be silk, but were actually far, far tougher.

Harry had glossed over what they really were by explaining that they were enchanted to be water-repelling and to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature. In addition, Jor-El had managed to programme the nanites in the cloak to intercept and disperse any magical attack, something that worked for everything short of the Unforgivables (and Jor-El was researching them).

His eyes caught movement in the sky and he pointed, his companions following his directions, only for them to frown.

"Are you certain that it's them?" Percy asked after a moment and Harry nodded.

"Yep, huge carriage being pulled by winged horses."

"Wow, you" "have sharp eyes".

"Thanks George, Fred." Harry said, nodding to each of them and hiding a smirk at their fond annoyance that he had identified them correctly yet again.

The airborne carriage soon swelled into view and as it landed on the lawn, Harry frowned.

"Anyone else seeing disturbances in the water? It looks like ripples are trying to form a circle.

Paying only a small amount of attention to the greetings Dumbledore was giving to the towering Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Harry's friends turned their attention to the lake.

"Now that you mention it… yes." Hermione finally allowed.

A few moments passed, then the waters of the lake suddenly erupted into storm-tossed waves forming a large whirlpool out of which a wooden ship rose. The waters returned to their calm state as the ship sailed towards the pier without any form of visible propulsion, coming to a stop as figures started to appear on the deck. Ropes lashed out, securing the ship, then a gangplank floated into place, allowing the cloaked shapes to descend.

"Did they just use the lake as a portal?" Harry asked curiously.

"Must have done." Hermione mused. "I wonder if the spells are similar to those used in the Floo system…"

Hermione continued muttering as Harry watched the lead figure stalk up to where Dumbledore and Madame Maxine were waiting.

.

The Goblet

.

"_Sir, there is a situation._"

Harry woke instantly. "What is it, Jor-El?"

"_The person known as Alistair Moody is an imposter, sir. One of my surveillance drones spotted the real Alistair Moody being held in a trunk. In addition, the imposter is currently casting spells at the Goblet of Fire while holding a piece of parchment with your name on it."_

Harry leapt out of bed and quite literally flew down the stairs before landing on the ground. Running past the startled Percy, he dashed out of the door and dived down the stairwell, landing noiselessly on the lowest level.

"_The imposter has successfully placed your name in the goblet and is returning to his quarters, sir."_

With a growl, Harry hurled himself back into the air and flew down the corridors, occasionally bouncing off a wall as he took the corners as tightly as possible, then the fake Moody was ahead of him and Harry slammed into him, landing on him and rolling to his feet.

"Shit!" He cursed as he saw the body cooling.

"_You seem to have snapped his neck, sir."_

Harry picked up the body and turned. "Where's the real Moody?"

"_Location being highlighted now sir, calculating path."_

Harry grinned mirthlessly as the HUD in his contact lenses suddenly projected arrows on the walls, arrows only visible to himself.

"Well, let's rescue him." He muttered to himself before he started to run.

.

"So, any idea who this was?" Harry said, looking at the corpse on the desk.

"Probably Barty Crouch Junior." Alistair Moody growled, earning several shocked looks from the assembled teachers. "Him and Peter Pettigrew ambushed me. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in my trunk and looking at Potter here. Dammit, Albus! Why didn't you realise he was an imposter!"

"I'm sorry, old friend." Albus said apologetically. "I just assumed that your paranoia was catching up to you."

Moody growled, then looked round. "So, how did you find me?"

"I… had a vision of my name being put into the Goblet, so I decided to check it out. I spotted _him_ dropping a piece of parchment into the Goblet and tried to tackle him, but…"

Harry shrugged and Moody nodded slowly.

"Damn, means you're going to have to compete if that piece comes out. Albus, I know you'll just try to keep it quiet, so _I'm_ making the announcement tomorrow."

Albus sighed, but nodded in reluctant agreement.

.

"…and so if Potter's name comes out, it wasn't him who put it in." Moody snarled at the silent hall with its wide-eyed students. "I hear _anyone_ sayin' otherwise, they'll have to deal with _me_ comin' after them. Got it?"

Virtually everyone in the Great Hall nodded frantically and Moody _harrumph_ed.

"Good."

.

The Names

.

"…Harry Potter." Albus sighed, lowering the final piece of parchment and Harry groaned.

"So that bastard…"

"Language, Harry!"

"Succeeded after all." Harry finished, ignoring Hermione's outburst. "This is going to be annoying."

"You said it, lad." Moody said as he stumped up behind Harry. "Come on, you're needed with the other champions."

"Damn."

.

The First Task

.

Harry stared at the dragon. The dragon stared at Harry.

Cracking his knuckles, Harry started to move towards the dragon, first walking and then accelerating into a run. As the dragon reared up, Harry started to sprint forwards, vanishing underneath the cone of fire.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, then Harry re-appeared, the golden egg in his arms as he sprinted along the dragon's spine and up it's neck, waving his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!"

The dragon reared up just as Harry leapt off its nose, flinging him high into the air, then Harry's broomstick flashed across the field and into his free hand. Swinging himself onto it, Harry dived straight down, spiralling around the dragon's feet and then using his speed to race off the field before the bemused beast could target him again.

Hermione flopped back onto her seat, her heart racing as she panted in relief.

.

The Ball

.

"…and our final champion, representing the Marauders, Harry Potter!"

Harry stepped into the Great Hall with Hermione on his arm, looking radient. Ron, escorting Lavender Brown, stared, then gave him a thumbs-up.

Pausing to check that Hermione was fully composed and ready, Harry slowly walked to where the other three champions and their dates were waiting. Glancing to where the teachers were assembled, Harry hid a smile at the entheusiastic thumbs-up that Sirius was giving him, despite the fact that Remus had put him into a headlock in an attempt to control him.

"And he's our Head of House." Hermione mourned having followed his gaze.

.

The Second Task

.

Harry stood on the pier clad in a special wetsuit that Jor-El had created and sent to him, the facemask dangling on its strap around his neck. Glancing at the other three champions, Harry made a decision.

"Listen, I'm not in this for the points, so I'll hang around the hostages. If you haven't made it there within fifty minutes, I'll bring them back for you. Okay?"

Krum gave a sharp nod and Fleur breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright." Cedric smiled. "After what you did in the first task, I don't think any of us doubt you."

.

Harry flew up towards the surface of the lake, Hermione held in one hand and the small blond girl in the other. Aiming carefully, Harry erupted from the water with the exact amount of speed to allow him to land on the pier as if he had simply stepped down onto it.

"Harry!" Hermione panted. "What happened?"

Harry paused long enough for the injured Fleur to limp up and take the small girl from him before he answered.

"You were my hostage, so I got you back. I couldn't leave you down there, you'd never forgive me for causing you to lose all that reading time."

"Prat." Hermione _huff_ed as she dope-slapped him.

.

The Third Task

.

Harry looked at the maze and shook his head.

"And the first to go is Mr Potter!" Ludo Bagman shouted. Harry walked forwards, stopped just inside the maze and pulled out his wand before casting a _Lumos_, then sitting down.

"Mr Potter…" Bagman asked slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting this one out." Harry shrugged. "I never wanted to enter and I'm not taking the glory away from the others, so… I'm sitting this one out."

"Oh." Bagman said, totally nonplussed. "Oh."

.

In the middle of the maze, a rat mentally swore and started to make its way towards the entrance.

.

Harry leaned back on the rug he had conjured, enjoying the feel of the sunshine when a noise caught his attention. Sitting up, he looked round, just as Peter Pettigrew leapt out, grabbed him and the sensation of a hook catching him just behind his navel preceded a whirling sensation. As he landed, trying to recover, he felt a stunner hit him, then everything went black.

.

Jor-El noted the sudden relocation of his master and activated the shuttle concealed outside Hogwarts while re-directing every anti-Dementor remote available.

.

"That was Wormtail!" Sirius shouted for the third time. "Let me go, Moony! We need to save Harry!"

"Harry doesn't need saving." Hermione said calmly, a communicator pressed to her ear. "Jor-El is already on it and has stunned Wormtail and the construct with him."

Hermione looked round at everyone who was staring at her. "What?"

.

The shuttle rippled into visibility as it landed in front of the maze, the side hatch opening to reveal the grinning form of Harry Potter. Jumping out, he landed lightly, then dropped the body on his shoulder onto the ground.

"One Wormtail."

The bag in his other hand writhed and squalled and Harry's grin widened. "One Tom Riddle in weird golem form."

"And one Basssilisssk." A voice added as SssSthss slithered out of the shuttle behind him, causing a near-panicked stampede as the audience that had been drawing closer suddenly reconsidered their location as compared to the idea of being somewhere far away. "Here to watch over the little trairorousss one until the Aurorsss can take him away."

Wormtail whimpered as SssSthss draped her tail across his shoulders.

"So." Harry asked. "Who won? Ooof!"

Harry landed on the floor, flattened by the bushy-haired missile that had glomped him.


	14. Harry The Guyver

_Author's note – Out of curiosity, I checked to see if there was a Harry Potter-becomes-a-Guyver fic, and there wasn't one! Not a single one!  
__That being the case, I decided to see if this would spark any. The first half is taken from my one-shot Naruto The Guyver (in Konoha's Pet Shop)_

.

**Harry The Guyver**

**Archanfel**

.

_Archanfel lowered his weapon and stared emotionlessly at the ashes that had been the test subject prior to it donning the armour. His cape fluttering in the breeze caused by the superheated air rising to make way for cooler air, he turned back to face his masters, the beings who used the armour that they had tested on one of those he had been created from, beings who had lost an entire command ship and no less than four defence ships to a single, untrained primitive from the native species that they had adjusted to create an army that they could command._

_**This must not be allowed to happen again.**_

_Archanfel didn't respond as the mental communication had not been aimed at him. Instead, he de-powered his weapon before shifting his grip on it, raising it above his head so that it could be reclaimed. As it was lifted out of his hands, Archanfel felt… _something_, sense of loss… of _potential_._

_**New weapons will be forged. Ones that cannot use the suits.**_

_**What happened today was… not as anticipated.**_

"_Guyver." Archanfel whispered, giving the thought its closest approximation in the limited form known as speech._

_**Prepare the Grand Hammer for deployment and evacuate the planet. Leave whatever cannot be taken within the four-day, we must depart.**_

_Archanfel blinked as the Advent floated away towards the distant ships, then he turned and looked at the distant shape of the damaged ship that was sinking into the lava, its self-repair systems already working to seal the hull. Nearby lay the unit that had granted the deceased primitive powers beyond the Advent and Archanfel began moving towards it, then he froze as a bolt of lightning from the clouds forming above lanced down and struck it. For a moment, it glowed like an earthbound sun, then it seemed to vanish as its dimensional storage systems overloaded and Archanfel felt another emotion._

_Anger/Irritation._

_The ground trembled as the first ship of the Advent lifted off and Archanfel watched them leave. Motionless, he waited for the last of his former masters to depart, uncaring that the process took over five days, and only then did he begin to move._

_The ship that had been destroyed had been the one holding all of the records about where the caches of technology had been placed ready for use in building outposts. He had only learned the locations of five of them and several had probably been retrieved, but as long as at least one remained intact, he could use it as the base of his plans._

_If any of the other units had been left in one of the caches, he would find it and would claim the power for himself. He would create weaker versions and use them to build his own army, his chosen ones leading the primitives to the stars, unleashing them against the Advent and seizing all that had once made them great._

_But he could not do it alone._

_He would need assistants. Helpers. Beings that he could empower so that they would be able to oversee events for him._

_A slight movement in the skies above him caught his attention and, gathering his willpower, Archanfel rose into the skies, ascending into orbit with practiced ease even as his eyes searched for what had…_

There_!_

_A massive meteor, easily large and fast enough to ruin the planet… _his_ planet, should it hit!_

_The odds of such an event occurring briefly crossed his mind, then he realised that it had been dispatched by the Advent, that the beings on the world below him would never become a threat._

_That his plans, embryonic though they still were, would never come to be._

_This could not be allowed._

_Archanfel closed his eyes in concentration, although his senses could still feel the approaching planet-killer from its very mass. Calling upon all his reserves and channelling all the power of his twelve crystals, he unleashed it in a blast of ravening gravitonic fury that lanced out and slammed into the meteorite._

_For almost a full day, Archanfel maintained the blast, slowly ripping the meteorite apart before he finally felt its central neutronium core dissipate. Drained and exhausted, Archanfel let himself descend into the atmosphere once more, realising that although he had save the origin of his eventual triumph, the cost had been high._

_One of his crystals was cracked and he could feel it sapping his energy._

_For the first time since he had been created, Archanfel knew what it was like to be tired._

.

.

.

**Harry**

.

Harry stared down over the edge of the school roof at where his cousin and his cousin's two friends were searching the dead end below in the belief that he was somehow hiding. Crawling backwards, Harry settled himself against one of the air intakes for the air conditioning system and closed his eyes.

"How did I end up here?" He wondered to himself. "Is it true what they say? Am I a freak?"

Silence was his only answer and Harry frowned. "If I am a freak, then perhaps I can move myself again… move to somewhere safe…"

Harry gritted his teeth in concentration, not noticing the flickers of magic that started to surround him.

_Magic is a way of changing the world. Sufficient amounts can warp and stretch it, which was the basis for the development of the space-enlargement charm._

_Magic can also create temporary paths that allow someone to vanish from one place and appear in another, a phenomenon that led to the development of Portkeys, Floos and Apparition.  
__Sometimes, those paths are unstable, which can lead to the phenomenon known as Splinching.  
__Sometimes, the paths are formed in ways that no-one expects, or interact with things that are apparently unrelated.  
__The blood wards around number 4 Privet Drive were supposed to be fuelled by the motherly love Petunia should have had for Harry. In the absence of that love, the Wards had tapped into Harry's magical core, becoming near-sentient in the process.  
__The blood wards detected Harry's wish for safety and instead of moving him, it moved something else.  
__Something that had been trapped between dimensions for millenia._

Harry _felt_ something in him shift, then he yelped as a heavy item appeared on his lap. The item was something that he had never seen before and appeared to be a thick metal disc, covered in armoured plates arranged to be trilaterally symmetrical . In the middle was a large metallic sphere held by off cords of something that he couldn't identify.

"What is this?" Harry asked himself as he levered the surprisingly heavy disc off his lap. Rolling it flat, he leaned in closer to get a good look, shifting his glasses for a better view.

"Are those things… moving?"

Harry's question was answered by the odd disc seeming to explode into a writhing mass of tendrils that wrapped around him before he could blink, then Harry screamed silently as he felt the tendrils spear into his body, expanding through him. Harry writhed helplessly as he collapsed, twitching in agony that threatened to overwhelm him, then after what seemed like an eternity of suffering, the pain vanished.

"What… what happened?" He gasped, rolling over and then freezing at the sight of his hand.

A hand that was now covered in armour plating.

Harry scrambled backwards until he hit the air intake, then paused, staring in disbelief at his armoured hands and equally-protected arms. Looking down, he saw that his feet, legs and body were also encased in the odd armour, armour that was the exact same blue-green colour of the disc that had attacked him.

The armour _was_ the disc!

Harry didn't know how long he spent staring at his armour, but his musings were interrupted by the sound of the roof door opening.

"Shit!" He whispered. "If I'm caught… I'll be in trouble!"

Rolling away from the direction the footsteps were coming from, Harry sprinted for the fire escape and hurdled the low wall…

…realising too late that he'd jumped too far!

As he fell, Harry concentrated hard on _not_ falling, then he felt himself slow before he rose again into the air…

…and crashed straight into the trees behind the school.

Dropping the the ground in a tumble of broken branches, Harry pulled himself to his feet, marvelling at the fact that he was unhurt.

"Amazing." He laughed, then he sobered. "I love this armour, but how can I hide… what?"

As if in response to his thoughts, the armour fragmented and rippled out of existence.

"No." Harry whispered. "Not now! I want it… whoah!"

The armour re-formed around Harry in a blaze of energy and Harry grinned under the mask.

"I _like_ it! Hang on, I could see perfectly without my glasses."

.

Dumbledore stared in shock at the devices on the shelf of his office. The one showing the state of the blood wards indicated that the strength of the wards had increased tenfold, although the one showing the status of 4 Privet Drive indicated that the wards had completely vanished, leaving the house totally unprotected. The disc showing Harry's magical health had changed its orientation, showing that Harry had gone from moderately healthy to perfectly healthy with the magical residue in Harry's scar somehow expunged.

He didn't know what had happened, but he needed to set new wards to buy some time to find out.

After all, it was only two years until Harry attended Hogwarts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors ideas – The soul leech in Harry's scar was expelled by the Guyver unit synchronising with Harry. Harry's magic is now stronger, but he is otherwise unaffected magically._

_In Guyver form, Harry cannot use magic externally, but instead it acts to further strengthen him and boost the Guyver's regenerative powers has access to the standard Guyver loadout, but he only really thinks of it as flying armour until after he starts at Hogwarts and finds himself in situations where he needs to use it (such as the Troll Incident)._

_Having the ability to turn into Guyver allows Harry to lay claim to the smallest bedroom as well as convince the Dursleys that as long as they ignore him, he will ignore them._

_The blood wards are integrated into the Guyver unit (giving Harry protection against the Dursleys) and anyone who attacks Harry when he is not in Guyver-mode suffers half again the amount of damage that they inflict due to the wards. In Guyver-mode, the wards reduce the effect of magic on him by half. He can still be hurt, but it is more difficult to do so._


	15. To Stop A Thief

**To Stop A Thief**

.

The young form of Harry Potter, newly orphaned and unaware of what people planned for his future, lay sleeping in the basket on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

As the sky began lightening in preparation for the sun to rise, a pair of hands picked up the basket and an old man looked into it.

"And so it shall be done anew." The man said quietly as he gripped the handles of the basket with one hand even as he made a series of complex gestures with the other. Only a magical observer would have had any clue as to what he was doing as the threads of magic surrounding the house and garden seemed to fold in on themselves, collapsing down into the forehead of the sleeping boy. A moment later, the scar that disfigured his forehead seemed to leak a dark fluid that evaporated into nothingness even as it hit the air.

"And now, our journey begins, young Harry." The man whispered. "But many shall seek you out, wishing to turn you to their own ends. And thus…

_Ut hoc secretum esse lateat quousque custos revelat_

_Suo arbitrio et arbitrium spontaneam_

_De saeculo isto latebit_

_Harry James Potter nomine datum Harry James Evans_

_Harry James Evans nomen verum is Harry James Potter_

_Sic, sic erit, __**fidelius**__!"_

As he finished, a flash of light seemed to surround him and he sagged.

"Forgot how much that takes out of me." He grumbled. "Well, I guess it's time."

The man turned on the spot and vanished with a virtually inaudible _pop_.

Just under six hundred miles away, an aged wizard awoke in horror as alarms suddenly echoed through his quarters.

.

.

Harry Evans was a happy boy as he ran home from school.

He was aware that he was different from the other children that he went to school with. His guardian, who went by the name of Antares Wolf, had talked with him about his differences the first time that he had used accidental magic. Under Mr Wolf's benevolent eye, Harry had learned how to use accidental magic to do what he _wanted_ rather than wished for, whether levitating items or changing the colors of his clothes.

Mr Wolf also taught him meditation and how to protect his mind. At first, his mind was fully open but Mr Wolf had used an art known as _Legilimency_ to show him how to build his own mental defences and organise his memories so that everything that he did, he would be able to recall later.

"I'm home!" He called as he dashed through the front door, using his magic to pass through the solid wood without going through the hassle of searching for his keys, opening the door and closing it after him. A more focused burst of magic allowed him to step out of his shoes even as Mr Wolf looked out of the kitchen at him.

"Harry." He said with a nod. "Homework?"

Harry slumped. He _hated_ doing homework, even though he was very good at it and could generally hold his own against the new girl who had joined the school the previous week.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, _phasing_ his hand into his bag in order to extract his homework notebook. Mr Wolf smirked slightly as he watched.

As Harry sat down at the table, idly _summoning_ the books that he would need, Mr Wolf coughed to get his attention.

"I saw an owl today." He said and Harry froze, remembering some of the stories that he had been told. "It went to the house that was sold recently."

"It was… grrrr, what's her name… _Hermione_'s birthday today." Harry replied, then he looked at his guardian and froze.

"Granger?"

Harry closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, then he nodded.

"That's her."

"Heh." Mr Wolf chuckled. "Just when you least expect it, fate takes a strange turn. Befriend her if you can, Harry. After all, in under a year, you and her will be attending Hogwarts together. She will need a friend, and so will you."

Harry blinked. "Huh? But… she's a _girl_!"

Mr Wolf rolled his eyes. "I never said you needed to _kiss_ her." He shot back and Harry scrunched his face at the thought of doing kissy-kissy stuff like he'd seen several adults do.

"I think I need to meet her parents." Mr Wolf continued. "As soon as possible."

.

.

"Coming!" Dan Granger shouted as he strode towards the front door. Opening it, he blinked in surprise at the unexpected visitor.

Although everyone knew about Mr Wolf and how he had saved several children (pulling one boy out of the way of a car, fending off a dog that was trying to bite a girl, locating a boy who had got lost in the nearby woods and informing police about a father who was abusing his daughter), he was nevertheless seen as being reserved and rather stand-offish to adults.

"Who is it?" Emma called from the kitched and Dan saw movement as a boy only slightly younger than his beloved Hermione peeked out from behind the old man.

"It's Mr Wolf." He called back. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Mr Wolf said with a small smile. "I brought your daughter a small present for her birthday."

"Hermione!" Dan called, then he turned back to usher his guests into the living room. "Thank you… but how did you know?"

"I have my ways." Wolf smiled even as a bushy-haired missile flew down the stairs. "And here is the birthday girl herself. Happy birthday. A present."

Hermione accepted the gift-wrapped parcel and put it on the coffee table.

"I'm here." Emma Granger said from the door. "I've put the kettle on, may I offer you a drink?"

"Not quite yet." Wolf smiled as he nodded to Hermione. "Please, open it."

Hermione carefully ripped the package open and pulled out a large book that was too big to have fitted inside the paper wrapping. "Huh?"

"A guide to magical culture and history." Wolf said gently. "You received an owl carrying a letter this morning. I decided to visit to show you… that magic _is_ real."

Wolf held up one hand and a glowing sphere formed above it. Harry smirked and conjured _two_ balls of light.

"Showing off, you young whippersnapper?" Wolf chuckled as he willed another seven into being, all in different colors and orbiting the original light.

"Not fair." Harry pouted as he dismissed his own lights. "You know I can't do more than six yet."

Wolf smirked at him, then turned back to the shocked family.

"I am a wizard, as is my ward." He explained. "For several centuries, magical society has hidden itself from the rest of the world. Although some amongst them claim that they conceal themselves to protect their superiority, the reason is far simpler. Should magical society ever find itself aligned against modern society, it is the modern one who would win."

"Because of the guns." Harry added.

"That is indeed one reason." Wolf confirmed. "Magical society has many amazing aspects, but for every advantage, there is a flaw. Nevertheless, it is worth learning about as there are those who would seek out those who choose not to train in magic for their own nefarious ends.

"I do not wish to scare you," He added quickly, "but should you choose not to let your daughter learn how to use the magic that flows through her veins, she will be unable to defend herself should any of the darker ones decide to go after her. Even I can only protect against so much without aid."

"What's apparition?" Hermione asked, looking up from her new book. Harry gave Wolf an odd look as he began chuckling.

.

"So… why?" Harry asked once they had returned home. Wolf gave him a long look before slowly nodding.

"You are old enough to know and your mental shields are stronger than any bar my own. What I am about to tell you, you must not repeat without my permission."

Harry nodded.

"The story begins with a child, the Heir of House Potter." Wolf began. "Orphaned by an evil wizard, he was placed with his mother's sister by a wizard who meant well, but who had so many responsibilities that he could not focus on what truly needed doing…  
"…and for twenty years after the final battle, all seemed well. Harry Potter was lauded a hero and awarded a second Order of Merlin. He married and had three children, who all went to Hogwarts.  
"But all was not as well as it seemed. For had anyone chosen to look, they would have seen that during the final rampage of the Dark Wizard Riddle and his followers, the ranks of the Muggleborn and the purebloods loyal to the light had become dangerously depleted, leaving the Dark families in control of the government through numbers alone. They moved slowly and carefully until twenty years after the final battle, when they unleashed the darkest spell ever created.  
"They had linked the spell to their own family magics. The Dark families in the Wizengamot and their followers all profited from it. The few remaining Light families did as well, but they did not realize why they were growing stronger until it was too late.  
"The spell covered the country and leached away the magic from the muggleborn magicals, turning them into squibs at best, or effectively muggles in most cases. The magic thus leached was then infused into the House Magics of the members of the Wizengamot as well as the family magics of those whom they deemed _worthy_. Within a year, there was no muggleborn magical able to cast even a simple _lumos_.  
"Harry's closest friend worked out what was happening even as her magic was being drained. By the time the last of her magic had been removed and her magical core drained beyond the point where it could refill itself, thus breaking the grip of the spell, she had devised a solution.  
"The spell had been anchored to magic itself. There was no way to break it. No way to undo what had been done. No way for the majority to stand against the Dark Families as they slew their enemies and the families of their enemies.  
"And so, the only way to defeat it, was to make certain that the spell was never created in the first place."

Harry stared at his guardian, who returnd his shocked gaze with a calm one, but deep in his green eyes, amusement flickered.

"The solution was simple in concept but almost impossible in its execution." Wolf continued. "A single person sent back in time to change history. To protect the Boy-Who-Lived and train him in what he truly needed to know.  
"And so I tell you, you are Harry James Evans, but you were born Harry James Potter.  
"As was I."

Harry's jaw dropped as he realized what Wolf was saying. "You… you're… _me_?"

"No." Wolf said. "I stopped being you the moment I picked up your basket and carried you away. You are Harry James Potter. I may have carried that name in my past, but it is yours now.  
"I am Antares Wolf, the Fifth of the Four Maruaders, the son of one, the Godson of a second. I renamed myself in their honor. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Star and Canine. Antares and Wolf.  
"I have tried to remove as many obstacles from your path as I could without risking your safety. I have tried to prepare you, as I was not prepared.  
"When you enter Hogwarts, it shall be as it was supposed to be, as Lord Potter.  
"And when you need me… I shall come."

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – Yep, it's a Time-travel setup snippet. Harry from the future came back to raise his younger self._

_Although it's been done loads of times (check out the TVTropes Peggy Sue entry), I thought that having a setup like this might inspire someone to try their own hand at it._

_And the thief of the title? Well, all those who were stealing magic. I thought it would be ironic for the Dark to steal magic from the muggleborn when in canon the accusations were in the exact opposite direction._


	16. Unexpected Delay

**Unexpected Delay**

.

A pair of pops announced the appearance of two robed people in an alleyway just around the corner of the house. Without a word, they walked through the darkening evening and came to a stop outside a fairly neat house. The older of the two pulled out a short stick and made several gestures with it.

"According to the wards, he is in there and in good health." He said in a confused tone of voice. "I don't understand why Hogwarts hasn't sent a letter to him…"

"Let's ask." The younger one replied, then she stalked forwards and knocke on the door. Several moments passed, then the door opened.

"Mrs Dursley?" the woman began. "We are here to…"

"Yes, come in!" The now-identified housewife hissed. "It's about bloody time, we're having trouble with the cupboard taken up like that. It's been seven years! What kept you?"

"What?" The older one asked and Petunia Dursley glared at them.

"Are you or are you not magic users?"

"We are. I am deputy headmistress Minerva McGonogall of Hogwarts and this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. What do you mean by seven years? What happened?"

Petunia flung open the cupboard door and pointed. "Look for yourself! _Nothing_ we've done has even scratched that thing!"

Minerva blinked, then half-crouched to peer inside the cupboard. Although she had no prior experience with muggle storage areas, the large, reflective ovoid seemed to be rather out of place.

"We actually came to find out if anything had happened to young Harry Potter." Albus offered and Petunia pointed.

"He's in _that_ thing!"

Minerva almost fell over as Albus scambled into the doorway beside her, his wand twitching in various patterns, then he winced.

"Albus?"

"When exactly did this happen?" Albus managed and Petunia shrugged.

"Not sure. _It_ had been acting up and caused my duddykins to cry, so we locked it in here for three days. When we opened the door…"

Petunia shrugged again and Albus sagged.

"This is a stasis spell."

"But… how?" Minerva gasped. "He can't be doing it, you can't power a stasis spell from the inside."

"It's feeding from the wards." Albus sighed. "I designed the wards to keep him safe from outside harm, but he must have somehow adjusted the parameters slightly. I'll need to take down the wards to get him out, and when I do, the wards will not be able to be re-erected."

"As long as that freak is taken away, you can do whatever you damned well want." Petunia sniffed. Minerva whirled round, her wand almost leaping into her hand, only for Albus to freeze her in place.

"Minerva, as much as I agree with you as to the actions you wish to take, we have a more important problem. In that sphere is a young boy who needs our help."

Minerva snarled, but finally gave a jerky nod.

"I will need your help for this." Albus said quietly. "I must be outside to take the wards down, he will need someone to comfort him as soon as the spell is ended."

"…alright, Albus." Minerva replied as she turned back to the cupboard.

.

.

"This is a _disaster_." Albus groaned as Hagrid walked out of his office, cradling the sleeping four-year-old Harry Potter in his arms. "When the Wizengamot hears about this, who _knows_ where he'll be put."

"You'll have to unseal the Potters will." Minerva pointed out with more than a trace of _I-told-you-so_ in her voice. "Hopefully they'll have made alternative arrangements that can be impelented."

"Unfortunately, his closest relations are the Blacks and through them, the Malfoys." Albus sighed. "While I would happily entrust young Harry to the Tonks family, the fact that Andromeda Tonks was expelled from the Black family means that she has no legal right. Sirius is in Azkaban, meaning that the next closest family would be the Malfoys…"

"Merlin!" Minerva gasped. "He'd be dead within a month, just as soon as Lucius could create a convincing _accident_!"

"My fear as well." Albus agreed. "Our world _needs_ the _Boy-Who-Lived_ if we are to actually make any progress, despite what the Pureblood faction claims."

"And when word gets out, everyone who has read those books will be furious." Minerva added, glaring at Albus for his failure to actually do anything about the books that had claimed to relate all of Harry Potters magical adventures. "Almost everyone in Hogwarts believes those books to some degree, when they find out it was all just fakery and poppycock…"

Minerva trailed off and Albus nodded again, his face woebegone.

"I wonder how Sybil will take it."

"WHAT?!" Minerva howled. "You mean that… that… that _fraud_ wrote those things?"

"She and Lockhart, yes." Albus confirmed. "Half the profits went to Hogwarts, allowing us to keep the fees down…"

Albus' excuse trailed off as he cringed under Minerva's glare.

.

.

Albus watched as the last of the new students filed to their tables and although he was working hard to project his normal amused grndfather personae, his mind was travelling in a hundred different directions.

The fallout from the announcement that Harry had been caught in a spell cast by a person unknown, a spell that had held him in stasis for seven years, was still spreading out with no sign of stopping. Already, the reading of the will combined with the revelation that Sirius Black hadn't actually had a trial had led to a massive root-and-branch examination of the DMLE, with almost half the aurors expelled due to proven incompetence and Black's trial being scheduled for as soon as he had undergone a six-month healing regimen in a secure ward as St Mungos.

The drop in the number of Potions graduates had been highlighted, leading to Professor Snape being forcibly stripped of his position both as Potions Teacher and Head of Slytherin, being replaced by Andromeda Tonks, with Severus serving as her assistant until she deemed him capable of actually teaching. The same overhaul had led to the Wards of Hogwarts being examined by professional curse-breakers, with the horrifying discovery that all of the add-ons that various headmasters had contributed meant that the wards had been weakened rather than strengthened. Over ninety percent of Hogwart's financial surplus had been used to get the wards back to the level of protection that they should have provided, destroying all dark magic as it entered (including the Dark Mark, something that led to Severus undergoing an emergency operation to save and heal his arm).

Professor Quirrel had also vanished, forcing Albus to make a quick choice in his replacement. The new DADA teacher (and new Head of Griffindor) was Remus Lupin, one of James and Lily Potter's former friends. Remus' reaction to being confronted with a young Harry (currently in the care of all the teachers of Hogwarts) was pure shock. But now Lupin was second only to Hagrid in his protective instincts regarding young Harry.

Albus breathed a long, slow sigh.

At least the worst was over. With all of the excitement rampaging outside Hogwarts, it should be quiet inside.

As the last child sat down and Minerva took the Hat and stool away, Dumbledore rose, gathering everyone's attention.

He had a hastily re-written speech to give, after all.

.

.

Albus groaned as he saw the familiar face of the bound man lying stunned in the middle of his office.

"Albus, this is Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, rat animagus." Remus growled. "Now, how is he still alive when Sirius _killed_ him?"

Albus rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously he didn't, which means that the trial next week is going to get rather interesting." He sighed. "How did you find him?"

"He was hiding as the pet rat of one of my cubs, Ronald Weasley." Remus replied, pausing to kick the unconscious Pettigrew. "I recognised him instantly and I've always been faster than he was… probably due to my _furry little problem_, as James always called it."

Albus sighed. "Just as I thought things were going to calm down."

.

.

Harry felt that he was in heaven.

He'd gained more uncles and aunts than he could count on his own two hands, as well as lots of new big friends. There was Tonksy, who could look like whoever she wanted, Hermy, who was teaching him how to read, Padmay and Pavay, who loved to try and get his hair to behave itself (a useless endeavour), Neville, who was teaching him about wizard-things that he'd need to know later as well as about what plants not to touch and lots of others.

Some of them weren't nice to him, but when Dracca had walked into the Great Hall and had his robes transform into a bib and nappy for the fifth time, those meanies tended to keep away from him.

He didn't like Aunty Sibyl, though. He didn't know why, but he didn't like her.

And when he was tired of learning things and wanted to play, there was always Uncle Hagrid who would pick him up and talk to him about the many magical animals. The day that Hagrid let him meet a unicorn (who allowed Harry to sit on its back) was one of the best days ever.

With a yawn, Harry pulled up the covers of his bed and dozed off as the nice Grey Lady finished telling her bedtime tale to him. As his eyes closed, he saw her smiling at him, her form lighting up the dark and he knew he would never need to worry about big meanies hurting him again.

Not while he had lots and lots of friends who liked him.

.

.

.

.

.

_This is the basis of a story that came to me, but I could not expand. Harry accidently causes the Wards to protect him by putting him into stasis, meaning that he doesn't age until the wards are taken down. This, of course, causes some issues in the magical world…_


	17. A Boy Of Many Talents

_The idea for this was sparked by the book _Pegasus In Flight_ by _Anne McCaffrey_._

_Song lyrics borrowed from _Arrow's Flight_, by _Mercedes Lackey.

.

**A Boy Of Many Talents**

.

The hospital ceiling was boring.

Harry knew it off by heart, every single discoloration, every small crack, every place where the tiles weren't quite aligned with each other.

His life (what there had been of it) had come to a sudden end a just before he turned seven, when his cousin pushed him down the stairs. However, his cousin's schoolbag had been at the bottom and Harry had landed badly on it.

He had broken his spine just above his shoulders.

When Vernon and Petunia had realized that he was indeed paralyzed, they had rushed him to hospital to, in Petunia's words, "Get him fixed before the other freaks find out."

Vernon and Petunia were both arrested two days later, when the doctors determined that the break could have been repaired had the Dursleys simply called an Ambulance with paramedics trained in dealing with spinal injuries. By dumping him in the car and dragging him into the A&amp;E ward, they had caused the damage to increase to the point that the nerves in his spinal cord had gone from pinched to severely damaged.

It was a miracle that he was still alive.

If what he had was living.

Harry rolled his eyes to see if the nurse had come in, but the door was still closed. The television, mounted on a special frame above his bed so that he could watch it, tantalised him with the possibility of mental diversion (he loved watching the Open University and the home-education programs).

The power button seemed to grow in Harry's view and he concentrated on it. Although it was hopeless, he _wanted _the button to be pushed in to power up the televi…

_Click_

…sion.

"What the…?" Harry whispered as the power light illuminated and the screen slowly warmed up. "Did… did _I_ do that?"

The television screen brightened and Harry turned his concentration to the channel-select buttons.

If he could repeat whatever happened, he would be able to watch television as much as he wanted.

.

.

"Happy ninth birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Sara." Harry smiled to the nurse who was bustling around him. Sara was one of the few people he had regular contact with, given that he had no family outside jail (except for his Aunt Marge, but she had publicly declared that he should have been drowned at birth and saved everyone a great deal of trouble, a statement that suddenly attracted a lot of negative attention to her puppy-breeding business) and Dudley, who now lived with Marge (apparently very miserably, much to Harry's private amusement). Since he had no-one outside the hospital, the nurses had almost adopted him.

"I see someone turned on the television for you again." Sara smiled, glancing up at the television show where a group of children were making their way through a variety of maths-based puzzles. "Oh! That's Maths Mansion! Where the only way out…"

"Is mathematically." Harry joined in with a grin.

"I'll leave you to it for now, but we'll be back soon to give you a proper party." Sara added as she finished checking the IV bags, then she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Have fun!"

Harry watched her bustle out, then turned his attention back to the TV. A brief pulse of concentration raised the volume slightly, but the programme was ending.

"Where's the TV guide?" Harry whispered. "Ah, over there… I wonder…"

Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration and the magazine twitched, rose slightly into the air… and then dropped back onto the shelf.

"Right." Harry decided. "I need more practice."

…_must hurry must hurry must hurry…_

Harry blinked in confusion as the not-voice sounded in his head. Ever since he had learned how to use his _push-and-pull_ power over a year ago, the voices had been getting louder.

Was he going insane?

Was the boredom getting to him?

.

.

"Telepathy and telekinesis." Harry whispered in awe as the closing credits of the Twilight Zone sounded. "That's what I have!"

Harry grinned in triumph, then he _felt_ an approaching presence. Quickly, Harry turned off the TV and doused the lights before closing his eyes and pretended to be asleep. A moment later, the door opened slightly.

_caring/compassion/duty/sorrow/hope_

The door closed again as Sara walked off, her nightly check completed and Harry cracked open one eye, even though his mental senses could reach far further than he could see.

Of course, since his vision was limited by the walls and ceiling of the room, it wasn't really all that surprising.

He _really_ needed something new to keep his mind occupied with.

.

Martha (his newest nurse) had helped him to read a comic, holding it up for him and turning the pages when he asked. The comic had been amazing, a story about people with powers and how they had to cope with those who hated them (like himself and the Dursleys). One of them even had the same powers he did, only a _lot_ stronger, and he felt an odd affinity with the red-haired woman.

Harry waited until there was no-one nearby, then he levitated the comic to above his bed and opened it to the last page he had reached. Although the book was a secondhand one and over five years old, the _Days Of Future Past_ story-line was deep and engrossing.

Harry wondered if he could do what Kitty did and send his mind back in order to change the future…

…but if he did, wouldn't the change mean that he wouldn't have sent his mind back because there would have been no need?

Time travel was complicated…

.

.

"Happy tenth birthday!" Martha sang as she presented him with a small chocolate cupcake with a candle in it.

For anyone else, it would have been a letdown, but Harry didn't like eating much since it led to his colostomy bag having to be emptied more often.

"We got you some audio books." Martha continued with a smile. "One of my cousins recorded the Arrows Trilogy onto tape for you. If you want, I'll set it up for you. He also found a tape of music based on it that he included. So, interested?"

"Yes please." Harry smiled. At long last, a new story to listen to.

.

"_Ground and center, we begin / Feel the shape inside your skin  
_"_Feel the Earth and feel the air / Ground and Center, How and Where."_

Harry breathed deeply in harmony with the music as he focused his mind on following the instructions hinted at in the song. As his music-aided meditation drew to an end, he felt an _edge_ form around his thoughts, a shield that he knew was his will and nothing less.

Experimentally, Harry thickened the shield until he couldn't detect a single thing around him, then he made it thinner, first to the point where he could sense the locations of the people around him, then to the point where he could hear their thoughts.

Bringing the shield back up to the midpoint, Harry smiled and opened his eyes. A knot of emotions approached and Harry turned his eyes to the door as Sara opened it.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled, but her emotions were overlaid with melancholy as she brushed back an errant strand of grey hair.

"Hello, Sara." Harry replied. "I heard that you're retiring at the end of the month."

"I am." Sara said with a genuine smile. "I don't know how you do it, Harry. You seem to know _everything_ that's going on around you."

"I just listen." Harry replied, twitching his eyebrows in a shrug.

.

.

"Hooooo."

Harry blinked, then turned his bed slightly so that he could see the window.

Sat on the windowsill was an owl, staring at him.

"Odd." Harry mused. Checking that no-one was about to enter the room, Harry seized the owl in a gentle grip and lifted it across to above his bed. Spotting an envelope tied to its leg, Harry used his telekinesis to untie the knot, then he moved the owl to the bar at the foot of his bed.

"Stay there, please." He said as he opened the envelope and floated out the parchment inside.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He mused. "Sounds interesting…"

On the far side of the room, a pad of paper and pen rose into the air and floated over.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonogall." Harry dictated, using his speech to help focus his power on transcribing the words onto the paper. "Having received the letter, I must ask about the medical aspects of your school and what measures have been put in place for those who suffer from a physical disability. As a quadraplegic who lost the use of all limbs at the age of seven due to an incident in which my spine was broken, I understandably have a significant interest in matters such as this…"

.

Although Albus Dumbledore usually took an interest in new experiences, having Minerva almost blast her way into his office with a crumpled letter clasped in one hand was not something he had either anticipated not wished to repeat.

"I _told_ you they were the worst kind of muggles!" Minerva shouted. "And here's the proof! They broke young Harry's _spine_! He can't use his arms or legs!"

Albus wandlessly summoned the letter from Minerva's hand and quickly read it, his face paling.

"Oh Merlin." He breathed. "What do we do?"

.

"What do we do?"

The four Heads of Houses and Poppy Pomphrey all exchanged glances.

"If he had been brought to me within a day or so, I would have been able to give him potions to heal him." Poppy finally said. "As it is… four years… his magic will have adapted. It's too late to fix it. His magical body-memory will have passed the Whilhelm-Fitzclarence limit, his current state is now his _natural_ one."

"A floating chair, with enchantments similar to a broomstick would help him get around." Filius Flitwick mused.

"I need to get him into my sickbay first." Poppy decreed. "There might be _something_ I can do to help him, even after all this time."

Albus mentally quailed at the glare Poppy gave him, but he didn't show a trace of it on his face.

"I believe that you should fetch him, Poppy, but take Professor Collins with you. As a halfblood raised in the muggle world, he is uniquely qualified amongst us all to help in your mission."

Poppy nodded. "I'll go via the Muggle Studies classroom to collect him."

.

Harry looked up as two unusual minds entered his range. Both seemed… _brighter_ than normal, with stronger auras, yet the _colors_ of their auras were significantly different.

The duo paused in front of his door and Harry _sensed_ them doing something that left an odd weaving of energy around the doorframe, then the door opened and they entered, revealign themselves to be a tall, skinny man and a shorter, older woman with grey hair.

"Harry Potter?" The woman asked and Harry nodded cautiously. "I'm Madam Poppy Pomphrey, school healer from Hogwarts…"

.

.

"Well?" Albus prompted and Poppy blinked.

"We got most of his stuff." She said. "He… if I didn't know better, I'd _swear_ he was a Legilimens. He asked several very pointed questions about why he had a vault that no-one had informed him of, then vanished with the Goblins for an hour. Although he hasn't said anything, I believe he might have managed to get himself emancipated."

"Premature, but understandable." Albus sighed. "His wand?"

"Didn't get one." Professor Collins shrugged. "He pointed out that with his hands unusable, a wand would be useless. That and he already has the basics of wandless, silent spellcasting. I saw him use a summoning charm and a _Wingardium Leviosa_ in the bookshop. That was just before he asked me if I knew any good lawyers."

"He was looking at one of those _Boy-Who-Lived_ books at the time." Poppy supplied.

.

.

.

.

.

_That's it for now. Harry is a telekinetic/telepath whose magic is shaped by his early exposure to fiction of various sorts. Although physically disabled, he can sense everyone around him as well as any active magic, making it hard to surprise him._

_So yes, this is a _Harry Is Like Peter Reidinger_ story stub._


	18. Phantom Of Hogwarts

_I don't own Naruto, JK Rowling does._

.

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

.

Afterwards, Dudley would claim that it was an accident caused by his cousin and everyone believed him at first since between the rumors that Harry was the criminal son of a whore and her pimp and the way that Petunia and Vernon doted on their son, the case seemed to be open and shut.

During a science display, Dudley had taken advantage of a fracas caused by his friends to steal a vial. He didn't know what was in the vial, nor did he care, but given how other vials had contained things that had caused bits of paper to change color or react to give off smoke, he was convinced that it wouldn't do more than make his cousin look (temporarily) like the freak that his parents told him that he was.

When he tipped the vial over his cousin's head, making sure to aim for the scar, he expected Harry to flinch and for his skin and hair to turn a different color for a while, at least until it wore off.

He did not expect for Harry to scream with agony as his skin started to sizzle and smoke as the acid ate into it.

The day after Harry was released from the hospital, his face half-concealed behind bandages that Dudley promptly used to draw genitalia on, Harry vanished.

Unknown to the Dursleys, the protective wards that kept them from close examination by the authorities in both the muggle and magical worlds failed less than six months later.

Less than a week after the wards fell, Petunia and Vernon found themselves accused of Harry's murder. Their protests of their nephew's "freakishness" only served to aid in their conviction.

Dudley was placed into care and discovered the hard way that when you live by hitting people, you can expect knives in return.

The surgeons were able to save his sight, but the scars on his face would stay with him until his dying day.

.

.

Harry wriggled through the rafters of the old theater with the ease of long practice. Although he had been spotted several times, his carefully-acquired knowledge of all the trap-doors, semi-concealed doors, partially-forgotten passages and maintenance access-ways of the old building meant that he had become known to the few who were actually aware of his presence as the Theater Ghost. He often watched the plays and musicals from Box 42, a box that had been accidentally bricked off during one of the many refits over the decades that the theater was active, using the air vent in the corner to enter and leave the box.

Harry had occasionally helped himself to the older items of clothing in the wardrobe department, but his favorite item was a mask "liberated" from a pantomime after it finished its run. The character had been a snake doing a dance from a pot, moving with sinuous and sensual grace and Harry had watched her with awe, amazed at how a human could move like the beings he often talked to. After the pantomime had finished, Harry had taken the mask and wore it to cover the scars that blighted almost half his face, his green eyes peering through the slits as he flickered through the theater, more than a ghost but less than a rumor.

.

"…what was _that_?"

The guide gave the young, bushy-haired girl a smile.

"Probably the theater ghost." He replied, causing several of the children on the school trip to gasp. "Don't worry, the Ghost has never hurt anyone. In fact, Mrs Frenchey swears that one time, she fainted and woke up to find that someone had placed her in one of the bunks, pulling a sheet over her. Since she was the only one in the theater at the time, it must have been… _the ghost_!"

Several of the children shivered and the Guide motioned for them to follow him.

"Now, many of you have attended our pantomimes and musicals, but have you ever considered what it takes to put them on? It's not just us actors, there are technicians, costume designers, caterers, musicians…"

From the shadows, Harry watched the tour move towards the stage with a slight frown.

Usually, no-one could see him when he used his _I'm-not-here_ skill.

Who was that bushy-haired girl?

.

Hermione fought down the urge to cry as she beat at the door.

She had sought solace in books after realizing that she was looked down on by the others for not being interested in pop stars, celebrities, pokemon or the other inconsequentialities that the vast majority of small children pursued with such vigor.

The adults had shielded her from the actual _physical_ bullying, but she heard the scoffing and lies told about her and chose to retreat to the comfort of books.

But now, someone had pushed her into a cupboard and locked it.

"Let me out!"

A clicking noise announced that the door was being unlocked and Hermione stumbled forwards, almost falling but being caught and set back on her feet even as her eyes fought to adjust to the bright light. She turned, still blinking, and found herself lookng at a snake.

"Eeeeeek!"

The figure vanished in a blur of motion, fading into invisibility as it ran away down the corridor even as an adult appeared at the other end of the corridor and gasped.

"The ghost!"

"That was the ghost?" Hermione quavered and the new arrival nodded.

"The Theater Ghost." He said with quiet reverence. "A helpful spirit who sometimes makes sure things don't go wrong… like when Jack fell from the scaffolding and he _bounced_ on the stage like it was a trampoline!"

"But… how?" Hermione asked in wonder and the man shrugged.

"There is much that no-one knows. Are you with the school party? Let's get you back to them."

.

.

Harry stared at the letter in confusion.

Although he hadn't had any real formal education since he had fled from the Dursleys, between the random books that had often been left around the theatre, listening in on the lessons put on for the children who acted in several of the plays and watching the Open University programmes early in the mornings, Harry had managed to acquire a significant (if somewhat erratic) education that was more than capable of allowing him to read the letter that had been dropped on him by a passing owl while he had been sunbathing on the roof.

…-o+o-…

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonogall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_-o+o-_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by __Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 __wand_

_1 __cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 __telescope_

_1 set __brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN __BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

…_-o+o-…_

"Huh." Harry mused as he slowly pulled his clothes on. "So… does this mean my last name's Potter?"

Although there was no answer to his question, _something_ about the name felt right.

Harry glanced at the owl perched on the edge of the flat roof and made a decision.

"Wait here." He said quietly and the owl nodded. Harry moved to one of the skylights (which he had carefully modified several mothe prior), opening it and dropping through, landing on the sandbags piled underneath.

"Pen and paper." He whispered to himself as he squirmed into the crawlway under the floorboards, wriggling past the various pipes, cables and cords strung along or across it. "Hmm, the records office is normally empty at this time of day…"

.

.

Albus Dumbledore stared in shock at the letter that had been delivered by the specially-enchanted owl.

…-o+o-…

* * *

_To Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonogall._

_I received your letter and have several questions. Although I have been accepted into the school, I have no recollection of ever being asked to join. In addition, I currently lack the finances to pay for said education, unless I have been accepted on a scholarship which, again, I have no recollection of applying for._

_Also, I have no idea where to get the required equipment, even if I could afford it._

_I must therefore ask you to send a member of staff to meet with me to discuss this._

_Please send the owl back with details of whom you are sending and I shall send a message back with the location of the meeting._

_Please note, if I even suspect that this is a prank or trap, you will not see me and I will not be in contact again._

_Yours,_

_Harry _potter

* * *

…_-o+o-…_

"Huh." Albus said slowly. "He added his last name as an afterthought… I don't think he knows _anything_ about his family."

"Then who should we send?" Minerva asked. "He seems _very_ suspicious of us…"

.

.

Harry stared at the man waiting at the meeting point.

If he had any doubt at all about the possibility of a magical world actually existing, the sight of the man standing there, a man shorter than he was with features showing signs of being something other than human, would have dispelled them.

Using his skills in stealthy movement, Harry approached the man, only for him to spin round and point a stick at him, before giving a chuckle and making the stick seem to vanish.

"My apologies." He said in an almost-squeaky voice. "I'm afraid my old duelling reflexes aren't as dull as I thought they were."

Harry tilted his head, peering at him through his mask's eye-slits.

"What… _are_ you?"

"An interesting question." The man replied with a smile. "I am a wizard. My name is Filius Flitwick and I am a half-goblin and former international duelling champion. Am I correct in assuming that you are the famous Harry Potter?"

"Famous?" Harry asked. "Why would I be famous?"

.

.

**The Sorting**

_Interesting._ The Sorting Hat mused as it sat on Harry's head. _You have a great feel for drama and your education, while self-directed and rather eclectic, is nonetheless better than most of those I Sort. You have skills that many don't… the ability to vanish even from those who can see magic, a sense of timing and cunning that would have been the envy of Salazar himself. You seek knowledge not for its own sake, but to help you plan for the future. You help others with no thought of reward for yourself, but your first reflex is to watch and wait…_

_Oh yes. There is only one House in which I can Sort you, and I am certain that you will cause a great many changes for the better in…_

"Slytherin!"

.

.

.

.

.

A stub for a story that never even got started with a Harry that prefers to remain below everyone's radar where possible and who is used to living in the shadows (but is not Dark).

Of course, having him in Slytherin will cause extreme butterfly effects, even without the other stuff that happened to him…


	19. Careers Day – Dark Lord Option

_Just a little bit of fun.  
What if Harry decided to try and troll Umbridge at the behest of the Twins?_

.

**Careers Day – Dark Lord Option**

.

"So, regarding your career choice of Auror…" McGonogall started, only for Harry to interrupt her.

"I've reconsidered and I've decided on a different and possibly far more rewarding path."

In the corner, Umbridge glared at him while McGonogall raised her eyebrows curiously.

"More… rewarding? Teaching?"

"Nope." Harry smirked, shifting slightly to get a better view of Umbridge's face. "I must thank the Ministry for alerting me to the possibility. Since I can't trust them at all, given how they threw Lord Black and Hagrid into Azkaban without trials or even preliminary questioning, I cannot possibly ally myself with them. Therefore, I have decided… to become a Dark Lord."

Umbridge jolted so hard that she fell off her chair and sprawled onto the ground.

"It was a hard decision to make, but then it was pointed out to me that the Ministry has not only emancipated me already by putting me on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot, they have also declared themselves to be my enemy by attempting to kill me via the pair of Dementors that they sent after me in Little Whinging last summer. Given that, any career choice that puts me in a position where they have power over me is obviously a bad one, so that leaves either going back to the muggle world, which would leave them free to attack me at will, going abroad, which would allow them to continue to slander me in the Prophet with no fear of the truth coming out, or opposing them. This means only one career path is suitable, that of the Dark Lord.  
"And since Riddle proved that the Ministry cannot stand against a Dark Lord and needed a small baby to save them, I give it only three or four years at most before I'm ruling all of magical England.  
"If that's all? I have evil and nefarious schemes to start plotting."

Hiding a smirk at the sight of both women struck absolutely speechless, Harry rose from his seat and left the room.

Wait until the twins heard of _this_ prank!

They'd never be able to top it.

.

"Harry Potter… dark lord…" Umbridge quavered as the door closed and Minerva glared at the ministerial lackey.

"Madam Umbridge!" She snapped. "I am most disappointed in not only your actions, but those of the Ministry as well! If young Mr Potter does indeed pursue the path of the Dark Lord, I can assure you that it will not be because of anything that _I_ have done!"

Umbridge completely failed to hear what Minerva had said and staggered out of the room.

"Potter's gone dark…" She whimpered. "He's declared he's going to rule… Potter's turned into a Dark Lord… He's blaming the Ministry…"

Several students stared at her as she tottered past, but she failed to notice.

.

* * *

.

"Did you hear? The Ministry have declared Potter to be a Dark Lord!"

"The Ministry drove Potter Dark! We're all doomed!"

"The Weasleys said he can't be Dark, he killed a giant Basilisk! What sort of Dark Magic do you need to do _that_?"

"Wasn't Potter the reason that Quirrel died?"

"Potter killed Quirrel!"

"Umbridge wasn't at the last Defense lesson!

"Potter's killed Umbridge!"

"Potter got away with murder! He's a Dark Lord!"

"Potter's going to topple the Ministry of Magic and rule in it's place!"

"Potter's a Parseltongue! That's _proof_ he's Dark!"

"He killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a baby! A _baby_! How strong is he _now_?"

"He drove off a hundred Dementors with a single Patronus! Dark Lords cannot do Patronuses!"

"He used a Dark Patronus to kill a hundred Dementors!"

"He's immune to the Killing Curse!"

"Potter can't be killed!"

"Potter's unstoppable!"

.

* * *

.

Harry was completely unaware of the rumors, counter-rumors, counter-counter-rumors, exaggerations and outright falsehoods being shared around Hogwarts.

At least until the next copy of the Daily Prophet landed on the table in front of him.

.

**Ministry Drives Potter Dark!  
****Dementor Attack By Ministry Last Straw!  
****Potter Vows To Rule Magical England Unless Ministry Purges Corruption!  
****Ministry Undersecretary Vanishes Without Trace – Linked To Attack!**

.

Harry stared in shock at the headlines, trying to understand what was going on. A scuffle snapped him out of his shocked daze and he looked up to see a dozen Slytherins fighting to leave the great hall, shoving each other back as they attempted to be the first one out.

"When my Father hears you forced me to face Potter's wrath, he'll be furious!" Draco's voice squealed and Harry shook his head.

"What?"

.

* * *

.

Fudge stared in shock at the two stunned, bound and gagged forms that a dozen Death Eaters had dropped in the main lobby of the Ministry before fleeing.

Beside him, Amelia Bones snorted with laughter as she finished reading the note that had been left with them, then she handed the piece of paper over to Fudge and strode forwards, shouting for Aurors. Fudge watched her go, then his gaze dropped to the note.

.

_To Cornelius "Easily Bribed" Fudge._

_The two people left on the floor are Peter Pettigrew and the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle._

_For Merlin's sake, put them on trial and sort yourselves out so that Potter doesn't have a reason to destroy the Ministry and take over._

_If you don't, we'll present your corpse to him in the hopes that it will slake his thirst for vengeance._

_Yours_

_Those formerly known as the Death Eaters._

.

"But… but that _can't _ be Lord Thingy! Can it?" Fudge whimpered, his eyes darting between the taller, semi-reptilian figure and the letter in his hands.

"It can and it is." Amelia said as she returned to his side, leaving the Aurors to place sleeping charms on the two captives. "Now, Fudge, what was that about the Ministry launching an attack on Potter?"

Fudge whimpered.

.

.

.

.

.

_Edit - Part two is the Dark Lord Legacy, chapter 24._


	20. A Slightly Different Triwizard

Yup, it's a standard Harry Uses The Triwizard To Screw Up Everyone's Plans plot bunny.

Enjoy!

.

**A Slightly Different Triwizard**

_AKA How Harry Managed To Free Himself_

.

As Viktor Krum exited the tent, Harry took advantage of his solitude to pull out a sheaf of notes to check the rules of the tournament once more. A smirk settled on his face as he worked his way through the notes that he had put together, notes that even Hermione had absolutely no idea that he had made.

A roaring of voices raised in triumph caused Harry to quickly put his notes away just as Ludo Bagman opened the tent flap.

"Come on!" The ministry employee said with a wide grin. "You're up now, do well!"

"Oh, I intend to." Harry commented as he walked past the grinning idiot. "This will be a day long remembered."

Predictably, the Pureblood didn't catch the reference.

.

"And our youngest champion, facing the Hungarian Horntail, HAAAARRRYYYY POTTTERRRRRR!"

Harry stepped out into the arena and paused as the giant dragon on the other side snarled at him. With a shrug, he dropped down to sit cross-legged on the ground.

"Ummm, Harry?" Bagman called after several minutes. "You have a task to do, you know that?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you planning to get the egg?"

Harry nodded again, but otherwise didn't move.

"Oh. Erm, do you have a plan?"

Harry gave a firm nod and Bagman retreated in confusion.

.

"What the heck is Harry doing?" Hermione asked, totally perplexed. "You can't beat a dragon just by sitting still… can you?"

"I dunno." Ron shrugged, giving a confused glance at a platinum-blond girl in Ravenclaw colors who was rocking back and forth with laughter.

.

"Harry, it's been fifteen minutes." Bagman shouted from the gate. "You're going to run out of time!"

"No, because no time limit was set." Harry called back. "According to the rules of the tournament, once a task has begun, the rules cannot be changed. You didn't set a time limit before the task started, so you can't impose one now. If you try, it'll be _you_ suffering the penalties for breaking the contract."

Bagman froze, his mouth the only thing moving as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Harry, what exactly are you planning to do?" Dumbledore called and Harry's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"I intend to wait until the dragon has starved to death, then take the egg, which should take about four or five weeks." He shouted back. "If any judge leaves the Judging Table during a task, then they _and_ their champion will be found in Breach of Contract and will lose their magic, so please feel free to leave."

The Headmasters (and Headmistress) glared at him, even as they fumbled in their robes for their own copies of the rules.

"Furthermore, if anyone physically interferes in the task by stepping into the Arena, then as the Champion whose Task was interrupted, I will be able to demand restitution of a million Galleons each from the three schools _and_ the Wizarding Government. That's on page ninety-three, half-way down."

Bagman frantically thumbed through the rules, pausing as he read the paragraph in question.

"And just in case you think it worthwhile, please make sure it's Snape you send, as the person interrupting the Task _will_ lose their magic." Harry added, glancing at Bagman's horrified expression.

"Harry… _why_?" Dumbledore asked, his expression one of disappointment and Harry shrugged.

"I figured I'd let you feel what it's like to be forced to play by someone else's rules and have your complaints ignored. Of course, there is _one_ way you can end this task early without suffering from severe consequences… actually, make that two."

"And zose would be?" Headmistress Maxine growled.

"The second is to declare that the Tournament is a draw and end it." Harry replied. "Of course, you aren't going to do that due to the bad publicity. As for the first way…"

"Here it is!" Bagman shouted. "Page fifty-two! Should the Judges decide that a Champion is unworthy, they may declare said Champion to have Graduated and thus be ineligible for continuing in the Tournament, releasing him from the Contract."

"Hah!" Karkaroff barked. "You want to leave without passing your tests?"

"Page forty-two." Harry sighed. "Paragraph three. I choose Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"At any time during the Tournament, a Champion may choose three NEWT exams to be awarded an O in." Bagman read, having reached the page faster than the Headmasters. "Said exams may be taken again at any time for a higher grade if desired."

In the audience, Snape turned red with rage.

"Of course, once a person has been awarded even one NEWT, they are recognized as an adult regardless of age." Harry continued. "That means that I don't ever have to go back to my so-called relatives, something that makes this whole, fucked-up mess worth it."

Although the growing roar of the angry crowd prevented him from hearing it, Harry _knew_ that Hermione had just scolded him for bad language.

"You need to remain in the arena for the task to proceed." Albus said. "You'll need to leave soon, unless you want to starve to death as well."

As if in answer to his statement, a tent suddenly popped into existence near Harry, angled so that only he could see into it and thus only Harry could see the waving figure just inside.

"I think I have that covered." Harry said just before he rose and walked to the flap of the tent. "See you in five weeks."

Ducking into the tent, Harry paused as the jeers and catcalls suddenly vanished due to the silencing spells woven into the tent.

"Dobby," Harry said, kneeling to catch the hyper House Elf, "You did _magnificently_!"

"Dobby happy to follow Master Harry's orders!" Dobby almost cried. "Dobby is a good elf!"

"Dobby is the best elf ever." Harry corrected.

"Dobby is so happy!"

.

"Well." Dumbledore sighed as Harry vanished into the tent. "It would seem that we have been well and truly cornered. As much as I hate to admit it, I see no other way. Unless we are willing to sit here for up to six weeks…"

Karkaroff burst out laughing, earning confused looks from everyone around him.

"What a genius!" He managed to say through his laughter. "He used the rules against us, twisted them so that _he_ has every advantage… I am glad he isn't in Durmstrang, he would be ruling the place inside a _month_!"

"So…" Dumbledore interjected. "Anyone have any ideas as to how we solve this little problem?"


	21. A Beautiful Yet Terrible Thing

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
__And makes lots of money from it.  
__She deserves it._

.

**A Beautiful Yet Terrible Thing**

.

Draco Malfoy grinned ferally as he read the portions of the description in the tattered spell-book he had found in his father's library. Although several paragraphs were missing, the main details were still there and soon he would be able to show everyone just what a fraud the so-called Boy-Who-Lived was.

That damned scar-head would never be able to lie his way out of trouble again!

He would be forced to admit that he was responsible for Diggory's death!

Draco's grin widened as he memorised the incantation.

.

The first thing Harry knew about Draco's plan was when Draco's voice sounded from just behind him at the Opening Feast.

"Hey, Scar-head! _Sit aura veritatis radiatis a vobis_!"

Unable to dodge due to the fact that he was sitting between Ron and Hermione, Harry barely felt the impact of whatever spell Draco had used, but at the Teacher's table, Dumbledore leapt to his feet with a cry of "Noooooo!" that caused everyone to go silent.

"What was that supposed to do?" Harry asked after a long silence as Draco smirked at him.

"It'll show everyone what you _truly_ are." Drago sneered as he turned to walk back towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the frantic whispers between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Odd." Harry shrugged. "I don't _feel_ any different… maybe I should see Madam Pomphrey, just to be sure. Heh, hospital on the first night. Might be a new record."

"You should see her, you are rather underweight for your age." Hermione agreed, then she clapped her hand over her mouth, looking horrified at what she had just said.

"True." Ron agreed. "You're a skinny little ru-mmmmmph!"

Harry gave his two best friends a confused look. "Ron, why are you biting your fist? I know you're a voracious eater, but I don't think your hand counts as food… why did I just say that?"

"It must be Malfoy's fault!" Ron hissed just as, at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang backhanded one of her fellow Ravenclaws off the bench.

"How _dare_ you say that!" She screamed. "I may bully Loony but… did I just say that out loud?"

"This isn't normal." Hermione said slowly.

"What spell did Malfoy use?" Ron asked and Hermione closed her eyes.

"…may the aura of truth radiate from you…" She said after a few seconds of contemplation. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

.

"Mister Malfoy." Snape growled as he paced back and forth across the Slytherin Common Room, the object of his derision standing nervously in front of the rest of the house. "It is quite possible that you have just done more to undermine our House than anything that Potter could achieve. Exactly _what_ did you think you were doing?"

"I used a spell to stop Potter lying!" Draco protested.

"Yes, you did." Snape allowed. "But _you used the wrong spell_! Potter being unable to lie is only a _side-effect_ of that spell. It uses his excess magic to power itself… _and stops anyone around him from lying as well_!"

Draco blinked. "I don't understand the problem… If the Gryffindorks can't lie, they'll get into trouble too, right?"

"And what happened at the Ravenclaw table didn't clue you in?" Severus asked, his sneer even more pronounced. "We are fortunate that the wards around Hogwarts stop the effect, but this means that _no-one inside the castle can lie_! Not even a so-called white lie! Think about it!"

Draco shook his head in confusion. "Wait… you mean it affects _us_ as well?"

Snape nodded, noting with annoyance that almost a quarter of his House _hadn't_ paled in realization. They were supposed to be the House of Cunning, damn it!

"Of all the fights between you and Potter, how many did you start?"

"All of them." Draco answered, then he frowned. "I didn't mean to say that!"

Severus Snape sagged slightly. "And thus is the effect proven. Everyone, to your rooms. From now on, asking questions in our House is banned."

"I don't understand!" Draco whined.

.

"That little idiot _still_ doesn't realize what havoc he's created!" Snape snarled as he entered the room where the other teachers were waiting. "He casts a spell that reacts with a magical core to create an area where everyone is acting like they've drunk _veritaserum_ and he _still_ doesn't understand the problems!"

"It is a dilemma." Albus agreed. "If Harry leaves Hogwarts, the effect'll spread for about sixty miles, if my calculations are correct, thus destroying the Statute of Secrecy. If he doesn't… no-one here will be able to lie. It is a problem."

"Is there a counter?" McGonogall asked and Albus shook his head.

"Only time, my dear. It'll take a while for Harry's magical core to stop resonating with that spell… about four years…"

"Four years of _truth_ and…" Snape started, only to be interrupted.

"Hem hem. I'm sorry, but I don't understand the problem here. Surely having _that boy_ cursed to tell the truth means that he'll stop lying about You-Know-Who returning?"

Snape closd his eyes and counted to a hundred as he tried to restrain his temper, but it was Filius Flitwick who took over.

"Professor Umbridge, allow me to explain the problem. Are you qualified to teach DADA?"

"Not in the slightest." Umbridge replied, then she went white. "What did I say?"

"And what are your aims for the course?" Filius continued remorselessly.

"The course doesn't matter as long as no-one continues to speak out against the Ministry's position." Umbridge stated, then her pale face took on a greenish tinge (making her look even more toad-like). "What's happening?"

"Draco Malfoy's spell!" Snape snarled. "While the effects last, no-one can tell a lie! No-one!"

Umbridge stared at Snape for a long moment, then her eyes rolled up and she fainted, sliding to the floor.

"Well, it looks like Potter's cost us another DADA professor, and this one _before_ she's even taught a single lesson." Snape sneered.

"I think that young Malfoy has finally proven he cannot remain here." Dumbledore sighed. "Once he is gone, I shall see about warding a suite for Harry's use. I fear that he will need a tutor or two since his… condition means it will be unwise to keep him around others until either the spell wears off or we can find a way to counter it.

Even Snape nodded in agreement.

.

"Draco, you were… expelled?" Voldemort asked curiously as the son of his greatest supporter shivered in front of him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Draco whinged as the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor shuddered from the combined attacks of the entire Auror division. "Father let slip that you were here when he came to pick me up!"

Voldemort looked at where Lucius Malfoy was being tended to by his wife. Lucius could now claim to having managed to hold his own (briefly) against Dumbledore due to forcing the Headmaster to shield all of the students, but he hadn't escaped unscathed. Half his hair was burned off and his left arm ended just below the elbow.

"Unfortunate." He sighed as he rose from his throne. "Come, Nagini. Let us use the passage to escape. My victory may be delayed, but I am not defeated."

"My lord…" Draco whined and Voldemort pulled his wand.

"I cannot have you giving away the location of the tunnel." He mused. Three flashes of green light later, there was no-one to inform the Aurors of where their target had gone.


	22. The Statute Shattered

_A one-shot based on one possibility for the Wizarding World to be revealed._

.

**The Statute Shattered**

.

Harry stared at the letter in his hand.

_Dear Mr Potter,  
__We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.  
__The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restrictionof Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

The rest of the letter went unread as several suspicions and facts slotted together in Harry's mind. He had been expelled for being attacked, but the Ministry controlled the Dementors. Only Voldemort and his allies would have any reason to launch such an attack on him, so that meant…

"The Ministry's fallen!" Harry gasped. "Voldemort's won!"

Petunia gasped, drawing Vernon's attention and Harry spun round.

"You need to leave, now!" He shouted as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door to the cupboard that had once been his bedroom. "_Reducto_!"

Vernon went white as a blast of red light reduced the padlocked door to kindling, then he started to turn red.

"You… you aren't allowed to do… _that_! It's against the rules of that freak school of yours!"

"Shut up and listen!" Harry screamed as he wrestled his trunk out from the cupboard. "Voldemort, the one who killed my parents, he's back! His people just tried to kill me _and_ your precious duddykins! If you stay here, hey'll find you and kill you thinking that it'll hurt me! If you're lucky, you'll be dead within a week of them finding you!"

"Listen to him!" Petunia pleaded. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Take your car and go!" Harry continued as he wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself, then pulled his trunk onto the broom, clambering on so that the cloak covered it. "Good luck!"

Harry accelerated out through the open door and pulled up just as another owl bearing a letter flew towards the house, followed by a pair of cracking noises that heralded wizards apparating.

"Okay," He whispered to himself as he arced into the air. "First stop, Gringotts, then second… anywhere not in England."

.

"Where is he!" The man in the door demanded and all three Dursleys froze at the sight of the wand-wielder.

"Who?" Petunia squeaked and the man frowned.

"Potter!"

"He's gone!" Vernon growled. "Said something about the Ministry being taken over, whatever that means, and flew out of here!"

"Dammit!" The man snarled. "Stay put for further questions!"

With a loud crack, he vanished and the three Dursleys exchanged glances before ignoring his command and sprinting to the car. The thought of being _questioned_ by the Freaks was enough to make them move faster than they had ever moved before and the car left two treaks of burned rubber as it pulled out of the drive.

.

"Too late, sir." Kingsley reported and Albus nodded, his face drawn and pale.

"Do we know _where_ he could be?"

"Given he can't apparate and the only Floo connection in that area is Mrs Figg's, then no." Kingsley replied. "The Ministry representatives sent to the house reported that he's fled and he's been sentenced _in absentia_ to twelve weeks in Azkaban."

Albus seemed to sag even more.

.

.

Harry opened the lid of the trunk that he had used his hoarded galleons to purchase, a trunk with a three-room apartment inside, as well as several storage rooms far larger than the outside of the trunk would suggest. Checking that it was open to the biggest compartment, he pushed it to beside the first stack of Galleons and began scooping handfuls of the golden coins into the trunk.

An hour's frantic activity (and the realization that it was easier to place the trunk against the piles and then tip them in) resulted in only a scattering of coins left in the vault. Closing the trunk, Harry tapped it to shrink it and attached it to a chain he wore around his neck, then picked up his broomstick and exited the vault to where the goblin called Wolfclaw was waiting, having set up a folding chair and table so he could read a book.

"Done?"

"Done." Harry confirmed. "Does Gringotts have a roof access that I could use?"

Wolfclaw gave him a measuring look. "Perhaps."

"If I make a contribution of, say, fifty galleons to the Goblin Orphans fund, would I be allowed to use it to leave?" Harry continued, earning a raised eyebrow.

"I see no reason why not, but how did you know of the fund?"

"Any civilised society values the potential of their young." Harry said, choosing not to tell Wolfclaw that he had been making a wild guess based on a memory of when Vernon had said something similar to impress a client.

"Very well." Wolfclaw said as he finished folding away the chair and table. "To the roof, then."

Harry settled into the cart, gripping tightly as it lurched into motion.

"If I double the donation, can I also turn a hundred galleons into pounds sterling?" He shouted and Wolfclaw nodded.

"The money will be at the roof, so long as you have the amount you want to exchange on you."

"I do!" Harry grinned.

He might be able to escape Voldemort's minions after all.

.

The roll of banknotes in one of his few intact pockets, Harry checked again that the shrunken trunk was secure on its necklace before mounting his broomstick and kicking off.

"Thank you!" He called to Wolfclaw, who simply nodded back before closing the roof access hatch behind him.

"Potter!" A voice shouted and Harry reflexively rolled, barely avoiding the stunner that slashed through the space he had been occupying. "Surrender now!"

"Never!" Harry shouted as he accelerated towards the street below, then he pulled up in a perfect Immelman Loop that let him see the two aurors try to follow him, but collide. As they fought free of each other, Harry flew over the ridge-line of the roof, frowning slightly as an odd sensation akin to plunging through the surface of the Black Lake briefly played across his skin.

A flash of reflected light was all the warning he got, but it was enough to let him avoid the two stunners and another spell in a color he didn't recognise. Lying along the handle of his broomstick, Harry swerved downwards, weaving in and out of the traffic as he used the vehicles as shields against the blasts of spellfire aimed at him. The shouts of rage intensified and he spun left, realizing too late that he had pulled into a dead end, the tall building wrapped around the street like a U too high to let him pull up without becoming a sitting duck for his pursuers.

Rather than try to pull up, Harry instead pushed downwards, aiming for the open door and the people who were diving for cover as he approached.

.

"…and so," Jeremy Clarkson narrated to the camera, "We decided to start the race from here, the headquarters of the… bloody hell!"

"Sooooorrrryyyyyyyyy!" The teen that had flown past shouted, his apology dopplering as he managed to make the turn at the end of the corridor. Jeremy started to pull himself back onto his feet, only to dive for the floor again as a trio of cloaked men flew past him in pursuit of the corridor.

"Were they on… _broomsticks_?" He asked in shock.

"They're headed for the main news room!" The cameraman gasped. "They're live!"

Both men exchanged glances, then they scrambled to their feet and sprinted towards the distant screams.

.

* * *

.

The silence in the Prime Minister's office was so intense that Cornelius Fudge would later swear that he could hear the individual beads of nervous sweat emerging from the pores on his forehead. After several long moments, Tony Blair looked up from the folder he had been perusing and cocked an eyebrow.

"Eighteen cars written off with thirty-two people injured." He stated. "Over fifteen thousand people in London alone witnessed the pursuit, and God only knows how many witnessed the live feed of two of your Aurors crashing in the newsroom and then _obliviating_ the staff, not caring that they were on LIVE TELEVISION!"

The last two words were almost screamed and Fudge whimpered as the four armed soldiers shifted, their weapons aimed downwards in a manner that stated that they could easily be aimed _at_ him faster than he could blink.

"I've already had calls from virtually every single country about this." Blair continued, his voice frigid over the seething rage that was being restrained by the thinnest thread. "I remember you told me that _your_ people and mine would remain separate. Yes?"

"It… it was Potter who…" Fudge began, only to silence himself as Tony Blair slammed his hand against the table, producing a loud bang.

"I. Know." He said. "The Americans arranged for their Department of Magic… and they _have_ a Department of Magic that actually _answers_ to their government,… their Department of Magic has already transported young Mr Harry Potter over to America and granted him political asylum… ON THE GROUNDS THAT HIS GOVERNMENT IS TRYING TO KILL HIM!"

Fudge gave mental thanks to his tailor for the special runes in his underwear. Normally they allowed him to sit through long Wizengamot meetings but now, they were proving their worth in a situation that he hadn't anticipated.

"They've already sent me more informaton about Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one _you_ lot refer to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Lord Voldemort… did you know that the name Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram of the phrase I Am Lord Voldemort? Anyway, they sent me information on him. Apparently he used Phylactories to allow himself to return."

"He hasn't returned! He's dead! I don't even know what a Filacty is…" Fudge squeaked, only for Blair to shake his head.

"You would call them Horcruxes."

Fudge went white. He'd heard about them in a briefing from the Unspeakables and hadn't been able to sleep for a week.

"So you _have_ heard about them." Blair noted with vengeful satisfaction. "Not that it matters, he's been put on the Terrorist Watchlist, along with his supporters such as… Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy…"

"Malfoy was Imperioused!" Fudge protested.

"Then he can tell us that under that truth serum of yours." Blair countered. "In fact, now that your precious Statute of Secrecy is no more thanks to your persecution of a teenage boy, let's _talk_ about how we're going to bring you magic users back into modern society. I think that providing the police force with several thousand liters of this truth serum would be a good start, yes?"

Fudge whimpered.

.

* * *

.

"Harry!"

Harry grinned as a bushy-haired missile cannoned into him and bounced off. "Hi, Hermione."

"Bloody hell, you've shot up!" The red-haired boy accompanying Hermione noted. "What happened?"

"Six months of good nutrition and plenty of healing potions." Harry shrugged. "Being one of the most famous magic users in the world has its advantages."

"We've seen you on television." Hermione said as Ron nodded. "Who knew that with a few alterations, Quidditch would be so popular?"

Harry grinned back at his first female friend, then accepted the shoulder-punch from his first male friend.

"Mum wanted me to check that you were doing okay over here." Ron said. "You been keeping up with the news back home?"

"Not really." Harry shrugged. "I've been kind of busy…"

"Spokesman for Nike's Magetech division." Hermione marveled. "It's amazing how much magic and technology can work together…"

"Padfoot sends his regards and says you pulled the best prank he's ever seen." Ron added. "He misses you."

"I'll be back in a month or two for Riddle's trial." Harry said and his friends nodded. "Poor bastard had no idea how many muggleborns had left the Wizarding World and were ready to help out against his Death Nibblers. I heard what happened to Malfoy."

"Draco?"

"Lucy."

Ron grinned. "Yep. Dad was quietly gloating about that. You know he's now in charge of the Integration Task-Force?"

Harry smiled as his friends filled him in on all that he had missed.


	23. Harry Roth

_A Teen Titans/Harry Potter crossover idea._

**Harry Roth**

.

Harry Potter sat half-curled in his cupboard, holding a torn piece of comic in his hands. He had salvaged it from the bin after his cousin had torn it in a fit of pique at not being able to actually read it. At only four years old, Harry couldn't read either, but the art had attracted him.

Had he been able to read, he would have known that he held the front page of a comic called _New Teen Titans_. The fragment of the page meant he could only see four of the characters, a dark-haired boy dressed in red and wearing a mask, a taller man with metal covering half his face, a pale-skinned girl with a stoic expression and a young woman with orange skin. A green smudge suggested another character, but Harry didn't pay that much attention to it.

Curling up and holding the paper fragment tightly to his chest, Harry pulled the worn blanket over himself and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of being with the four.

.

_It is a well-known saying that in an infinite universe, everything can exist._

_Many tales are the result of events or people causing tiny ripples in reality, ripples that spread through alternate worlds as concepts,ideas or even fully-fledged tales._

_When someone says that an idea "just came to them", it usually means that they received it via these reality ripples._

_The fact that these ripples can move between realities means that other things can as well._

_Such as a young child who desperately wanted to be somewhere else._

_A young _magical_ child who unwittingly tapped into the power of the wards raised to protect him…_

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Titan Tower!" Robin stated as several members of his newly-formed team gasped in amazement. The T-shaped tower in front of them was the result of a plan in Batman's databanks being used by one of Wayne Enterprises construction arms. The main body of the tower was a stack of rooms designed for heavy equipment while the two arms were where the living areas were located, the outer portions being airy rooms that were suported by hidden monomolecular cables, providing vast amounts of tensile strength to keep the arms from collapsing.

"This is amazing!" Ko'riandr gasped. "This is being a wonderful place, friend Robin!"

"I'll need to check the systems , but it looks like it has promise." Cyborg allowed.

"What game systems are there?" Beast Boy asked while beside him, Raven looked distracted.

"Raven?" Robin asked as the stoic girl took a few steps away and held out her arms. An instant later, there was a _crack_ of displaced air and a small body fell into her grasp.

"Interesting." Raven mused as she looked down at the child she was holding. "A fading soul-leach, severed, and around it, protections that…"

A sudden burst of light engulfed Raven and an image of a woman formed.

"_To you, I give the safety of my son, Harry Potter. In exchange, the bond of servitude shall be broken!"_

Raven collapsed onto her knees, holding the sleeping child tightly against her as she panted in shock, then she looked up with the first smile that Robin could ever remember seeing on her face.

"I can't feel him any more!" She laughed. "Trigon can't touch me now!"

"What's a Trigon?" Cyborg asked, totally confused. "And who's the kid?"

.

"That was… heavy." Beast Boy said after Raven had finished her explanation. "And the kid did that?"

"His mother did." Raven said, looking fondly at the boy sleeping on her lap. "She placed her soul into her son to protect him from… _something_. I would guess it was whatever tried to possess him and resulted in the soul leach. Whatever brought him here destroyed the link and before she moved on, she used the last of her power to free me so that I could look after her son."

"There's no record of anyone of his name and age." Robin said, deactivating the computer console. "What do you intend to do with him?"

"He is a cute little one!" Starfire gushed as she hovered above Raven's shoulder. "Can we keep him, friend Robin?"

"He's magical." Raven mused. "He's strong… but his magic is still malleable. Until mages start puberty, they can learn any style of magic, but once puberty sets in, they generally become far more limited to only the types they have studied."

"So that means…?" Cyborg prompted.

"He can learn my magic." Raven stated, looking up at the team (except for Starfire who was floating round for a better look). "He can learn almost any type of magic. Robin, you will contact Batman. I want a list of all the magic-users the League knows about and can trust… but not Doctor Fate. I don't trust the Lords of Order for something like this."

"On it." Robin said as he turned back to the computer.

"Cyborg, can you turn the room next to mine into one for Harry?" Raven continued. "I want a doorway between them. As he gets older, we can install a door, but for now I think being able to reach him quickly would be best. If he has a nightmare…"

"You got it." Cyborg said as Harry stretched with a yawn and opened his eyes, freezing as he saw who was holding him.

"Hello Harry." Raven whispered with a smile. "You're going to live with us now. I'm your new mother, Rachel Roth."

"And I will be your aunt Starfire!" Ko'riandr chirped as she floated round so she could offer a finger for Harry to grab. "We will be having so much fun together!"

.

Dumbledore looked once again at the shelf of devices that had been his guide to Harry's well-being. All of them, save one, were no longer active, their links to the spells placed on Harry severed by whatever had occurred. The only one that was still working was the one showing that Harry was still alive and the only reason that it was showing his status was that it was using sympathetic magic based on its core, a hair taken from young Harry's head and placed in a small vial along with seven drops of his blood.

The final device was all that showed that Harry was still alive, but it continued to do so.

Wherever Harry had gone, Dumbledore could only pray that he was happy.

And that he would come to Hogwarts when it was time.

.

.

Raven blinked in shock as a small puddle of darkness formed next to her, then it bulged upwards, forming into Harry.

"Raven!" Robin shouted. "The nursery just called, Harry's vanished! I'm activating his tracker now and he's… in the kitchen? What the heck?"

Raven smiled as she knelt down to hug her son.

"That was very clever of you." She said as she gathered her magic to transport them back to the nursery. "But you need to learn how to play with other children too."

Harry pouted as she gently pushed him towards the startled teacher.

.

.

Rachel Roth stared in disbelief as Starfire soared and looped through the air, Harry following her and both of them laughing as they tried to tag each other.

"How is he doing that?" Cyborg asked.

"I… don't know." Raven admitted.

.

.

"Did I do good?" Harry asked tiredly. Staring at the intruders who had forced them out of the tower in the name of HIVE and who were now sleeping in the entrance hall, the Titans could only nod.

.

.

"Garfield, if you let him fall off, I will _neuter_ you!" Raven shouted as Beast Boy raced past again in lion form, Harry perched on his back and whooping with pleasure.

"It is nice to see them having fun." Starfire offered as she floated up. "Do not be concerned, friend Raven, Harry knows how to bounce."

"And you know this _how_?" Raven growled. Starfire gulped, then quickly retreated.

.

.

Garfield tried to choke down his laughter as the lift doors opened to reveal Harry with his hair almost standing on end, the occasional spark crackling between strands.

"Helping Victor with the power systems?" Raven asked with a sigh and Harry nodded.

.

.

"Mom!" Harry called as he stared at the sight before him. Beside him, a pool of darkness formed and Raven rose from it, a skill that she had taught him so that he could get to safety quickly whenever the Titans enemies tried to attack the tower.

Raven stared at the bird for a long moment, then she triggered her comm.

"Robin, there is a phoenix on the roof, one carrying a letter."

The silence from the comm was eloquent in the confusion it relayed and Raven watched as the bird fluttered forwards, dropping the letter in front of her son.

"Harry Potter-Roth?" Harry read without touching the letter and Raven felt a surge of pride in his caution. Over the years, Harry had eagerly learned everything that he could from his adoptive family. He could repair technology with ease, although he wasn't quite as inventive as Cyborg. His sense of mischief had been honed by Beast Boy (despite Raven's best efforts) and Starfire had taught him how to fly unaided (which Raven still didn't understand. At least he hadn't gained her eye-beam or energy-blast skills). Robin had overseen his early education in the basics before briefly apprenticing him to Batman to learn how to truly think while Zatanna and the other magic-users allied with the Justice League had helped him learn the basics of their different styles (although he still preferred to use his mother's style where possible, much to her pride). Reaching out with her _senses_, Raven frowned slightly.

"There's a transportation spell on the letter, but one that needs to be verbally activated." She finally said. "I think that we need to get several of your magic teachers here. I believe that this comes from the world you were born in and we may be able to back-track it so that we can open a portal."

.

"We have a letter!" Minerva half-shouted as she burst into the office, causing Albus and Filius to stare at her. "It's from Harry Potter!"

Albus stared at her as she placed the letter on the table and all three professors leaned in to read it.

_To whom this may concern._

_Before I accept the place offered to me at Hogwarts, I must ask that you send a representative to answer the questions that I have. Also, I do not currently live in the United Kingdom, so currency (and payment) may be a problem. In addition, my family and I have checked various maps of the UK and been unable to locate Hogwarts._

_If you could send word back via the phoenix who carried the letter to me and this letter to you on where we should have the meeting (please include directions), it would be greatly appreciated._

_Awaiting your reply._

_Harry Roth (formerly Harry Potter)_

"Interesting." Dumbledore mused. "It would seem that young Harry has been adopted."

"Headmaster, may I volunteer to meet him?" Filius asked. "With my stature, he is unlikely to see me as a threat…"

"And that will help you in persuading him to attend." Dumbledore agreed. "An excellent idea."

.

.

The door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and the trio looked round as a small figure approached.

"Harry Potter?" He asked and the shortest figure lowered his hood.

"I go by Harry _Roth_ now." He corrected as the other two figures lowered their hoods. "These are my mother, Rachel Roth, and my aunt, Kor'iandr."

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Starfire gushed.

"I am Professor Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts." The short man replied with a bow. "It is a great honor to meet you. I taught your parents and after we deal with the required purchases, I will be happy to tell you about them. Now, I was given this to give to Harry."

"Interesting." Raven half-whispered. "I do not recognize the pattern of magic."

"The Keys are created by the Goblins and include spells that prevent them from being duplicated." Filius explained. "This is the key to Mr Potter's trust vault, in it you will find more than enough money to pay for the items you need for school."

"Trust vault?" Harry asked curiously.

.

"Mr-glrk!"

Harry glared at the person who had tried to sneak up on them and Filius face-palmed.

"I believe you can release him, he doesn't mean any harm. Ollivander tends to do things like that."

"That was… different." Ollivander choked as the shadow bands pinning him dissipated, letting him drop back to the ground. "So… Mr Potter. It is good to see you, the whole Wizarding World was quite distraught when they heard that you had vanished. Welcome back... and I see you no longer have that scar you were famed for. Now, let's see about finding a wand for you… even though you may not actually _need_ one…"

.

"We're back!" Harry called as he leapt through the Portal. "We bought a flat above a shopping area called Diagon Alley to put the other end of the portal in, with all the ambient magic there, it'll remain stable for as long as we.. need… wow. What a lot of security."

"You like it?" Cyborg asked as he tinkered with one of the force cannons pointing at the Portal. "Since we didn't know how secure the other end would be, I'm setting this up so that anyone who tries to sneak through without being escorted or recognized gets blasted back."

"I hope you have the safeties installed." Raven frowned.

"Twelve different identifier systems." Cyborg smirked. "And I've already programmed all of us in."

"…Harry, go and unpack." Raven sighed. "I need to reinforce the wards on the other side so that no-one accidentally wanders through and gets… blasted."

"Okay, mom!"

.

.

"Harry Potter-Roth."

Harry stepped forwards and sat on the stool. As the hat was lowered onto his head, his mental shields reacted to the intrusion.

"Really, Mr Potter." The hat said grumpily. "Please lower those shields of yours so that I can Sort you. I promise that no-one will learn of what I find."

Remembering the looks sent at him and several coversations he had overheard at the station and on the train, Harry nodded, but cast a small spell.

"_Well now, Mr Potter, let's see."_ The Hat said inside his mind. _"Oh yes, you would fit into all the houses. Your family raised you to know the value of teamwork, of supporting another without expecting payment and accepting help even when unasked for. Yes, Hufflepuff would love to have you amongst them._

"_You have studied under many people, learned many things including how to actually _learn_, a rare thing indeed. You already have much knowledge to call upon and a mind honed by use. The Ravenclaws would see you as one of their greatest should you join them._

"_You have faced down those bigger and stronger than you. You try to protect others without thought as to your own safety, something you have learned from those who have looked after you. Yes, the house of Gryffindor would rally to you without hesitation should you be amongst their number._

"_But you seek to become the best that you can be, that you may join the ranks of those who protect. You use your mind to out-think your adversaries and your ambition is to be a hero such as you see your mother as being. That being the case, there is only one house that I can send you to and so, may you reform and rebuild the _true_ reputation of…_Slytherin!"

As Harry lifted the Hat off his head, he saw everyone staring at him and hid a smile.

His spell had recorded the Hat's musings and he would copy and send it to his mother so that she would know he was where he was needed.

And when he graduated, he would be able to finally become an official member of the Titans.

.

.

.

.

.

_Afternote – While Harry is magically stronger and better trained than in canon, this is offset by the fact that he no longer has Lily's protection against Voldy, meaning that he can't pull a "win by grabbing Voldie and burning him up" victory. In addition, he doesn't have the scar-link, so he doesn't have the pain-warning that Voldy is nearby or doing something, nor can he receive visions of what Voldy and Nagini are doing/planning._

_However, with his training, he knows several types of magic that Voldy doesn't have a clue exist, meaning that he already knows "The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not"._


	24. The Dark Lord Legacy (cont from ch 19)

_This is a sequel to the Dark Lord Option, chapter 19_

.

**The Dark Lord Legacy**

.

Hermione Granger, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, strode fearlessly into the Dark Lair of the Dread Lord Potter and past the Henchmen who were scurrying around on various errands.

Pausing just outside the Receiving Hall, she took a deep breath and then reached out. As if in response to her action, the doors slowly swung open with a long, deep creak that was precisely calculated to imbue a sense of dread into the petitioners seeking an audience.

Hermione knew this was done purposefully, because she had helped Harry to create the spell needed for the hinges.

Stepping into the suddenly-silent hall, she walked up to stand in front of the tiles, then bowed slightly to the figure in the chair, who nodded back.

"Deputy Headmistress Hermione." The figure declaimed. "Well met."

"Well met, Dread Lord." Hermione replied, using all of her self-control to hide her smirk at the theatrics being employed for the consumption of at least half the audience. "I am here once again to remind you of the promise you made."

"And I shall uphold it, for my honor as a Dark Lord demands it." The Dread Lord responded. "To be a true Dark Lord, one must act with honor. You have brought that which is required as the price of our bargain?"

"I have." Hermione said calmly, ignoring the wands (and two staffs) aimed at her as she pulled out a book from her robe pocket. "A copy of one of books from the Headmaster's Collection. A Thousand Herbs of Healing as written by Aloisius Simion."

"Once again you try to subtly change my path." The Dark Lord laughed. "I accept this gift. My Seneschal will escort you to my Dark Library."

Hermione twitched as a hooded figure tapped her shoulder. Bowing again, she turned to follow the silent Seneschal out of the hall through one of the secondary doors which closed behind them, the noise of the hall cutting off.

"Thank Merlin." The robed figure sighed as he pushed back his hood, revealing black hair so messy that Hermione's fingers twitched with the need to comb it.

"Harry." Hermione smiled. "So, who's your replacement? And why?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked as they continued along the passage and Hermione scoffed.

"Please, Harry. Seven years at school and several more helping you find the ritual you needed to get rid of Riddle's soul-leech and you wonder how I knew _he_ wasn't you?"

"Thanks for playing along." Harry interjected and Hermione's smile widened.

"Not a problem… _Dread Pirate Roberts_."

Harry snorted with laughter at her reference. "Okay, yep. That's where I got the idea. As for _who_ he is, you remember Julius Longbottom?"

"Of course I… that was _him_?"

Harry nodded. "I'm starting to get past my prime. That last dark-lord-wannabe almost got me, so I decided it was time to see about retiring. However, magical society _needs_ a Dark Lord to stop them going back to their navel-gazing let's-curse-the-mudblood ways. So… I kind of recruited him. Once I explained what I wanted, he was very eager to take on the helmet. I've been training him up in everything I know…he's _good_, Hermione. _Very_ good."

Hermione _hmmmm_'d in thought.

"And I suppose that by being his Seneschal, you can keep an eye on him so he keeps on doing… doing…"

"Necessary evil." Harry laughed. "Yep, that's right. You know, the muggles call it _Kayfabe_. It's all about _appearances_. Have to say, though, it was a bitch and a half finding the ritual that would let him learn _Parseltongue_. I had to go through the Patils for that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's comment.

"And what did they demand? I mean, you and Ginny are still…?"

"We are." Harry replied with a goofy grin. "Our sixth is going to attend Hogwarts soon. I wonder if he'll cause as much trouble as his older siblings."

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly. "I've been keeping an eye on the lists… there haven't been _any_ Potters at Hogwarts… unless… oh, you didn't. Really?"

"Several old witches and wizards named me their heir in their wills." Harry smirked. "Once I _finally_ got all the letters that Dumbledore had intercepted… and paid the Goblins several hundred Galleons for their aid in working through them, I found I had no less than six family names I could choose from… Nine if you include Gaunt, Riddle and Slytherin."

"Whitestaff." Hermione sighed. "I _knew_ the hair looked familiar."

"Come on." Harry grinned. "Ginny's just finishing making tea and Julius will be joining us once he finishes holding court."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but her heart wasn't in it. Despite her annoyance, even she had to admit that the threat of the Dark Lord Potter (and the way he slammed down _hard_ on competition) had done more to keep the peace in Magical Britain than any other factor.

How Harry had managed to be a Dark Lord for fifty years and still be the slightly-sarcastic-yet-always-trying-to-save-people person she loved was beyond her.

"Oh lord." She moaned as realization struck. "_Three_ of your kids at Hogwarts _together_? We're doomed!"

Harry's laughter echoed down the corridor.


	25. Hermione's Cat (Expansion 1)

_This is the attempted expansion of my one-shot Hermione's Cat. I managed to expand the earliest part of the one-shot, then my muse decided to teleport to another dimension, leaving me with two chapters and no way to continue._  
_I'm posting these in the hope that _someone_ will decide to take up this story._

.

**Hermione's cat**

**Chapter One**

.

Boy peeped out through the air vent set in the door to his room under the stairs, staying back far enough that the light shining through wouldn't reflect off his eyes but so that he could still make out what was on the screen in the living room.

It was coming to the end of the programme and on the screen was a large, black jaguar looking after several smaller ones. Boy's eyes briefly filled with tears as he watched the cubs snuggle up to their mother.

Footsteps alerted him and he quickly (but silently) rolled himself up in the tattered sheet that served as his bedding, making sure that he was facing away from the door. The darkness of his cupboard briefly lifted as the door opened, then closed.

"The freak's asleep." Ver'on rumbled as the television was switched off. Another set of footsteps announced Tuni was leaving the living room and dust fell on Boy as the two went upstairs.

'_I wish that I could be like those cats and have someone to snuggle up to like those kittens did.'_ Boy thought as his eyes closed. _'I really, really, really wish…'_

.

_It is a little-known fact that almost every single magical spell has its roots in accidental magic._

_The levitation charm was the result of an adult witch seeing her daughter playing with a wooden bird that she had made fly.  
__Knowing that such a thing was possible, the witch experimented, finally creating the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell that duplicated what her daughter did._

_Colour changing charms, protective shields, flying brooms, all of them were created as ways of duplicating on purpose what children could do almost unthinkingly._

_Even the Killing Curse was based on accidental magic, a young girl who protected herself from a rapist._

_The Animagus Transformation was another such spell derived from accidental magic.  
Due to the complexities of the spell, very few witches and wizards ever learned it, and none of them fully explored the possibilities, such as _slightly_ modifying their base form._

_But in the end, all magic boils down to a desire for something to happen, the determination to make it happen and the drive to achieve the end result._

_A _wish_ could fulfil those requirements._

.

When the door was flung open by Tuni, Boy was roused from his sleep by a high-pitched scream. Startled, he dashed out of the cupboard, then came to a halt, looking at his reflection in the television.

He was a cat!

Tuni's screams grew louder and Harry heard the _thud_ of Ver'on's feet hitting the floor. Making a quick decision, he ran to the back door and hurled himself onto the door handle, using his weight to pull it down and open the door. Landing on the ground, he ran out past the bins and through the hedge at the back, intent on escaping into the wider world. The brightness of the dawn came as a shock after the darkness of the cupboard, but Boy didn't let it phase him as he concentrated on running as far away from his former prison as he could, determined that he would never return.

He would find a _new_ home where he could live.

Small fangs flashed in a feline grin as Boy fled over the fields, heading for the woodland so that he could hide from any who would try and send him back.

Unnoticed by him, the invisible protections that surrounded number 4 Privet Drive started to unravel, a process that no-one would notice for several days.

.

.

Boy pounced, his jaws descending upon and breaking the neck of the squirrel. The animal didn't have enough time to even squeak before it died and Boy started chewing on it.

_*Interessting. A large cat.*_

Boy froze, then half-turned to find himself looking at a small snake. The snake was a dark green colour with a yellowish band of scales just behind its head and it looked at him thoughtfully.

_*Who are you?*_

The snake reared backwards, then slowly slid forwards.

_*You sspeak! You sspeak the language of the ssnakess? How?*_

Boy shrugged as he swallowed the last bit of the squirrel and licked the blood off his fangs. _*I just do. Why?*_

_*A human who sspeakss iss called a parsselmouth.*_ The snake stated as it rose to look Boy in the eye. _*I have never heard of a _cat_ that can sspeak before.*_

_*Sorry…*_

_*Ssorry?*_ The snake repeated in amusement. _*You do not need to be ssorry. It iss _interessting_. My name is Sssthsssth. May I know yourss?*_

Boy frowned in thought. _*I don't think I have one…*_

_*Really? Then until you do, I sshall call you Kitten. It meanss a ssmall, young cat.*_

Boy blinked, then he twitched as Sssthsssth draped itself along his back. _*What are you…?*_

_*You are warm and I am old and like the heat.*_ Sssthsssth laughed. _*There iss a cave I know of where you can ssleep, one with a sstream nearby, a sstream that leadss to a pond filled with frogss. I sshall direct you."_

Boy started trotting through the woods, his passenger hissing directions.

.

.

In a drafty castle in Scotland, a man with a long beard and a broken nose frowned as a series of devices on one of his shelves slowly stopped moving. Rising from behind his desk, he moved over and prodded one with his wand, causing it to fall apart in a cloud of purple smoke.

"This is not good." He mused, then he strode to the fireplace and took a pinch of powder from a pot perched atop the mantelpiece. Kneeling down, he threw the powder into the fire and called out "Minerva McGonagall."

The flames flashed green and he leaned forwards to place his head into the flames.

.

Minerva turned to look at the fireplace where a familiar head was watching her.

"Headmaster." She nodded in greetings. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Albus Dumbledore replied soberly. "A situation has arisen that I need to check out personally. While I am gone, you are in charge."

"Of course." Minerva said and the head vanished from her fireplace. "A situation? What situation?"

.

Albus groaned as he straightened up, then he waved his wand over his robes, turning them into a purple suit. Once he had finished, he held out his hand and the bird that had been watching him from the perch in the corner of his office flew over to land on his fist.

"Well, my friend, it seems I need your services once more." Albus said with a fond smile. "I need to travel to Little Whinging, Fawkes, are you willing to carry me there?"

A chirp sounded and the office was briefly illuminated by a wash of flame.

.

Dumbledore appeared in the deepening dusk and strode up the path towards Number 4 Privet Drive. Pausing outside the gate, he twitched his wand several times, then frowned.

"The protections are failing." He told Fawkes who was perched on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can repair them, but for Harry's sake, I will try. _Homenum Reveleo_."

The house seemed to glow as three silhouettes appeared on the wall and Albus' frown deepened.

"Only three muggles? That spell should have… oh, Merlin!"

Casting a silent _Alohomora_ at the door, he stormed into the house, finding all three people in the living room, watching the television.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Petunia gasped as Dumbledore stepped into the room and Dumbledore cast a spell to hold them all immobile.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore ground out. "What did you do to him?"

"He ran off and good riddance!" Vernon snapped angrily. "We never wanted him anyway!"

Dumbledore glared at him, using his Legilimency to examine his memories, then he paled.

"You kept him in the cupboard under the stairs!"

"It was too good for a freak like him!" Petunia whined. "He was a freak just like his mother!"

Dumbledore sagged as the enormity of his mistake crashed home on him, then he twitched as the protections finally lost coherancy and shattered.

"While he lived here, you were protected from those who would wish to harm you with magic." He said, disappointment filling his voice. "You drove him away and the protections have broken, protections that I cannot re-establish. Young Harry is important to our world and should he fail to be found, you can expect to be questioned about it. And when your treatment of him comes to light, you can expect to be punished. Severely. If you want to avoid that fate, I would suggest two things."

Dumbledore paused and all three Dursleys stared at him.

"W… what do you…" Petunia finally managed and Dumbledore smiled coldly.

"First, flee. Find a new home. You will be… in _slightly_ less danger if you leave the country. And secondly… pray to whatever gods you believe in that young Harry is unharmed, for if he fails to come to Hogwarts, the entire Wizarding World will find out about your actions and will seek your blood."

Dumbledore glared at them.

"Literally."

With an exquisite sense of timing, Fawkes spread his wings and flame-jumped them back to his office where Dumbledore sagged against his desk.

"What have I done?" He whispered in anguish. "What have I _done_?"

.

.

The renamed Kitten (formerly Boy) curled up around Sssthsssth happily. The old snake had led him to a cave large enough for him to stretch out in, but with an entrance small enough that it was easily concealed by the ferns growing above and to either side of it. The cave itself was rapidly warming up from his body heat and the dry leaves that covered the floor were a comfortable (albeit occasionally noisy) bed.

Sssthsssth gave a happy sigh as she concentrated on digesting the two frogs that Kitten had dug out from underneath a fallen branch by the edge of the pond even while Kitten pressed closer to her, the glorious heat from his body warming her tired bones, heat that somehow also formed an aura around her.

_*Sssthssth, are you awake?*_

_*I am, little Kitten.*_ Sssthsssth answered drowsily. _*What iss the problem?*_

_*Ummm, I need to… _go_.*_

_*Go? Go where?*_ Sssthsssth asked in confusion and Kitten shifted uncomfortably.

_*Go. I feel like I'm gonna burst.*_

Sssthssth frowned in thought, then suddenly realisation dawned.

_*You need to pissss?*_ She asked and Kitten nodded. _*Go outsside and find a tree. Aim at it and then come back here, you're nice and warm.*_

Sssthsssth slithered away from Kitten, allowing him to rise to his paws and vanish into the night.

_*Go.*_ She chuckled as she wound herself into a ball to preserve as much heat as possible, heat that wasn't fading as fast as she expected.

.

Kitten looked round to see if anything was watching. Feeling self-conscious, he scurried over to the largest tree and reared up, placing his front paws on the bark. The pressure in his bowels suddenly lessened and Kitten heard the stream of liquid hit the tree. For a long moment, he simply remained motionless, then the flow finally ended and Kitten pushed away from the tree, turning to land on all fours. Glancing round again, he quickly re-entered the cave and curled up around Sssthssth.

_*Goodnight, Sssthssth.*_

_*Goodnight Kitten. Pleassant dreamss.*_

.

.

Albus frowned at the large book that was open on his desk, then he looked at the only one of the devices monitoring Harry Potter that still worked. The whirling device indicated that Harry was happy, safe and in good health, but the book told a different story. Harry's name had faded almost into invisibility and Albus could think of only a few reasons for that.

One was that his name had been changed, but the Book would have placed his new name underneath the old one, with the ink migrating from the older name to the newer.

A second was that something had happened that reduced or removed Harry's magic, but the way that the device was spinning put paid to that notion, Harry's magical core was apparently growing in strength now that it was no longer being constrained by the need to help fuel the blood wards.

The third reason for a name to vanish was that the guardians of the child elected to not send them to Hogwarts, but Albus _was_ Harry's Magical Guardian, so that reason obviously did not apply.

Other possible reasons such as curses, ancient promises, soul bonds and even amnesia flashed across Albus' mind, but none of them matched the circumstances displayed before him.

With a deep sigh, Albus closed the Book and carefully picked up the last of the monitoring devices. Cradling it gently, he returned it to the shelf, fussing over it as he checked, once again, that it was in perfect working order.

After all, so long as it continued to work, it showed that he still had a chance.

A chance to apologise and try to make amends for his actions.


	26. Hermione's Cat (Expansion 2)

_Part two of the attempted expansion (Darn it muse, where the heck did you run off to?)  
__And yes, wallabies do live in the UK._

.

**Chapter Two**

.

Kitten narrowed his eyes as he slowly extended his paw into the water, then he jerked it upwards, sending a frog flying high into the air on a perfectly-calculated arc resulting from months of practice, an arc that let Sssthssth grab it from the air with only a small movement.

_*Thankss, Kitten.*_ Sssthssth managed around her mouthful of frog and Kitten briefly grinned, his sharp white fangs almost glowing against the midnight black of his fur, then he turned his attention back to the stream and slowly extended his paw again. For a long moment, he held motionless, then his snapped his paw up, sending a silvery shape flickering through the air.

_*You really like thosse fissh.*_ Sssthssth hissed and Kitten nodded as he walked over to the struggling fish. Hooking a claw into its gills, he flung it hard into a tree, killing it.

_*They're almost as tasty as moles.*_ Kitten said as he slunk over to the now-still fish and sniffed at it. Scraping his claws along it, Kitten sent scales flying as he exposed the meat. Soon, the flank was exposed and Kitten bit into it with a growl of pleasure. Sssthsssth watched languidly as she began to digest her meal, stretched across the large rock to absorb the heat from the sun.

_*I've never tried moless.*_ Sssthsssth finally stated and Kitten looked up from the pile of bones that were all that remained of his meal. _*I may have to before… I die.*_

Kitten froze, then scrambled over, his paws slipping and showing none of his usual agility.

_*Wha… what do… you _mean_, die?*_

_*I am _old_, my kitten.*_ Sssthssth said calmly as she closed her eyes to better enjoy the heat from the sun._ *I can feel my body sshutting down. I have another two moonss at mosst.*_

_*But… but…*_

_*Hussh, my kitten.*_ Sssthsssth hissed. _*I have enjoyed our moonss together. I wass dying before we met, you jusst let me live longer.*_

_*But… you can't die…*_ Kitten whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

_*We all die, my little kitten. My time iss coming, I can feel it. Yourss will come in time and I sshall be waiting for you beyond the Veil, but I will be mosst disspleassed if you have not lived a full life firsst!*_

Sssthssssth slowly raised her head to fix her feline child with a fierce glare.

_*I sstill have at _least_ a moon left before I passss beyond, sso do not worry."_ She said, reaching out with her tail to stroke Kitten between the ears. _*Why do you think I made certain you knew how to live, how to hunt and how to sstalk?*_

Kitten paused at the question. _*I… don't know?*_

_*Becausse I will be watching you and I want to watch for a long, long time.*_ Sssthsssth said. _*Now, though, I musst ssleep off that lovely meal you sso gracioussly provided.*_

Closing her eyes again, Sssthsssth lay down on the rock once more.

.

Kitten dropped from the tree, releasing the odd inner tingling that he had been using to hide, and landed on the unsuspecting wallaby. The panicked animal leapt forwards as Kitten gripped tightly (without extending his claws, that would just be cruel) and let out a roar of joy as the trees seemed to blur past, then the wallaby turned and Kitten's grip slipped. An instant later, the animal vanished between the trees as Kitten rolled to a stop, panting with laughter.

_*That looked… ssilly.*_

Kitten nodded as the world slowly stopped spinning around him.

_*It was silly,*_ He agreed with a fang-displaying grin, _*But it was _fun_.*_

Sssthssth slowly slithered over and draped herself on Kitten's back, her head resting on his head so that if he looked up, he could just see the underside of her jaw. With the world no longer trying to turn randomly, Kitten pulled himself onto his paws and turned towards the cave.

_*Fun _iss_ ssilly.*_ Sssthssth laughed. _*One cannot have fun without looking ssilly, but a life without fun iss not worth living.*_

_*That's very… what's the word?*_

_*Profound. Or deep. It dependss.*_ Sssthssth replied as she slightly repositioned her coils so that her grip wouldn't slip. _*Lissten to me. Looking after you hass made me into a philossopher. A ssnake philossopher, what a thing.*_

Kitten joined in her laughter, then paused as a group of blurs bounced out of the trees and instantly veered off, vaishing once more.

_*That was… seven bouncers?*_

_*It wass.*_ Sssthssth confirmed, pushing her jaw into his fur.

_*There's certainly a lot of meat on them. I wonder if they taste as good as moles.*_ Kitten mused and Sssthssth shuddered slightly.

_*I do not know how you can sstomach thosse dissgussting thingss.*_

_*They're tasty.*_ Kitten protested.

Sssthssth sighed and concentrated on snuggling closer against Kitten's back so that she could enjoy the heat that he radiated. _*Is supposse that one _could_ live on them if there wass no other food, but I prefer a tassty frog any day.*_

_*Frogs aren't too bad, but they are slimy.*_

_*Heressy! A vile calumny! Frogss are the greatesst food in the land!*_

Kitten laughed at Sssthssth's over-the-top declamation.

.

.

"Still no sign?" Minerva asked after the other teachers had filed out and Albus sighed.

"None. Even his name has vanished from the Book. If not for the health-tracker," Albus pointed to the device whirring and chirping merrily on a custom-built stand on the shelf, a stand engraved with enough protective runes that it could have repelled _Fiendfyre_ cast by a dozen wizards, "I would fear that he was indeed no longer alive."

"Can't you use that to find him?" Minerva asked and Albus shook his head.

"Sadly, no. It uses a drop of his blood to monitor his state, but only a drop. You know as well as I that it takes more than a single drop to be able to channel enough magic to allow for tracking. Three drops at the very least, although seven are preferred. A single one was all I needed to monitor his health, so it was all I took. That way, should I move onto the next great adventure with my tasks unfinished, he would be safe should someone less honorable than I find it and seek to use it against him."

Minerva sighed as she stared at the spinning device.

"At least he is alive." She sighed.

"And with strong magic." Dumbledore added. "The angle of the ring tells of his magical strength, how fast it spins tells of his general health while the noises reflect his emotional state. He is happy, healthy and with someone that he loves."

Minerva gave him a _look_ and Albus shrugged sheepishly.

"When you get to my age, Minerva, you tend to try and look for all the bright sides that you can."

.

.

Kitten half-woke as a cold breeze brushed his whiskers. With the ease of practice, he _reached_ inside himself for the odd tingling and _threw_ it out to warm the cave again. Cracking open one eye, he squinted at the illuminated cave mouth and the greenery moving in the gentle breeze beyond it, then he stretched, trying at the same time to avoid jostling Sssthssth.

Slowly rising to his paws, Kitten paced towards the entrance of the cave, then he stopped as he realized something.

Sssthssth _hadn't_ grumbled as he got up.

The narrowness of the cave _should_ have meant that Kitten would have needed to either backtrack to where it widened into the den, or gone outside to turn around, but his moment of worry resonated with the inner tingling and suddenly he was facing back into the den.

His paws barely touching the ground, Kitten rocketed into the den and paused, his nose prodding at Sssthssth's cold, unmoving body.

_*Sssthssth? Sssthssth!*_

.

Kitten didn't know how long he had spent crying over the body of the first being who he could remember caring for him, but eventually the tears stopped flowing, leaving him lying, weak and empty, beside the one who he had come to see as the mother he had never had.

Pulling himself unsteadily to his paws, he looked at the long form of Sssthssth before slowly brushing the gathered leaves that had served as bedding for both of them to cover her, except for her head with its peaceful, relaxed expression.

_*I… I…*_ Kitten started, then he paused as words failed him. For a while, he sat in sorrowful silence before trying again.

_*You told me you wanted me to live…*_ He whispered, _*I will. Goodbye… mother…*_

Slowly backing out through the tunnel, Kitten used the inner tingle to _reach_ into the walls of the cave and pull the passage closed, so that Sssthssth could sleep without her body being found. The mouth of the cave collapsed, then Kitten pushed more of the tingle at the plants that had shielded the entrance, making them grow to hide any sign that the cave had ever existed.

Looking round, Kitten pulled the tingling around him so that he seemed to fade from sight, then he turned and trotted away from what had been his home for several years, not looking back.

Although he could survive on his own, thanks to Sssthssth's tutelage, he would be best off finding a new home, one where he would be loved.

Now that he knew what it was like to be loved, he didn't want to go back to how it had been before.

.

.

Hermione was _bored_. She had had enough of her cousins. While they were older than her, they were just so _stupid_ and didn't even understand things like the Hobbit. They could barely follow things like the Jungle Book!

Her brooding introspection was cut short by a rustling and she stood up, looking at the bush that was shaking slightly.

"Hello?"

There was no answer and Hermione moved slowly towards the bush.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Hermione almost screamed in shock as a cats head suddenly thrust forwards, through the leaves of the bush. The shock was enough that she fell backwards, landing on her backside as her eyes remained transfixed by the cat.

"Mweow?"

"Oh, you're _beautiful_!" Hermione whispered as the cat looked at her. Her eyes met its bright green eyes which shon brilliantly against its black fur, fur that was marred only by a silvery jagged line of white fur above his left eye.

The cat slowly uncloiled from its shelter in the bush and stalked over to her and Hermione blinked at the sight of its ribs showing.

"Oh you need food!" She gasped. "Wait here!"

Luck was with her and the kitchen was empty. She grabbed a handful of leftover meat cuts, shoved them into a bowl and scampered back into the garden.

"Here, here's some food."

The cat looked at her as she put the bowl down, then it started to eat quickly, purring as it did so.

"I think I'll call you Bagheera." Hermione said, causing the newly-named cat to look at her before returning to its meal. "If only I could take you home with me…"

The cat looked at her again, its head cocked slightly.

.

Kitten quickly swallowed the meat. Although the texture was odd, reminding him f the food he had scavenged from several camp-sites, it fell apart in his mouth, releasing the lovely flavors. As he ate, the girl who had the tingle inside her, same as he had, continued to talk.

While it had been a hard four months, it looked like his life was about to change again and…

Bagheera?

Kitten mentally shrugged. He was a growing cat, he couldn't remain as Kitten forever.

Bagheera he would be.

.

Hermione scrambled into the back of the car as her parents said goodbye to her aunt and uncle, then a slight brushing sensation caused her to look down at her feet, where a pair of familiar eyed looked up at her.

"Bagheera?"

Bagheera nodded at Hermione's whisperand Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are… you coming with me?"

Another nod answered her and Hermione smiled widely,then she gasped.

"I… we'll have to hide you when we get home!"

To Hermione's shock, Bagheera seemed to fade and vanish. Only the slight purr and pressure of his warm body against her feet still let her know that he was in the car with her.

Hermione looked up as her parents got into the front seats.

"You ready, dear?"

Hermione smiled as she held up her book, the bookmark sticking out of the top.

"Okay. Wave goodbye and let's go home."

.

.

.

_And yeah, I got to the "_Hermione and Harry/Kitten meet"_ point, then... grrrrrr._  
_As a result, this story is up for adoption._


End file.
